


Entanglements

by pl2363, wicked3659



Series: Entanglements [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/pseuds/pl2363, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker gives Prowl an offer he almost has to refuse. Changing his mind however, changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patrol Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a role play between myself and pl2363 over two years ago and it just kept growing. We've edited it to be read as a fic and there will be multiple chapters as well as side fics that tie into the series. 
> 
> Relationship tags will be updated as we go as will warnings (don't want to ruin all the surprise do we? (There will always be fair warnings with each chapter roughly what to expect though so don't worry.) ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Sunstreaker trudged along behind Prowl. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere at some nuclear facility playing guard duty, while wandering the perimeter. It was boring, hot, and humid. He could practically feel his paint fading in the sun. “We done ‘checking’ around yet? I want to park my aft in the shade for a while.”

Glancing over his shoulder at the other mech, Prowl stifled a sigh. This was going to be a long mission if Sunstreaker was already complaining. "We've only been here half the day Sunstreaker. You mean to tell me you're tired already?" He raised an optic ridge, his tone dry. "I can assure you, your paintwork will suffer no ill effects from patrolling." He turned to continue on along the perimeter. "None that aren't reversible anyway,” he murmured dryly.

Sunstreaker grumbled. Bad enough he was trapped on this dirtball planet, at the very least he wanted to keep himself looking like he once did on Cybertron. The stupid sun and conditions here made it a chore, though. He stared at Prowl’s backplates as they walked along, noticing he could use a wax and shine. He’d probably never even bothered. Too bad, he could probably look pretty nice with a bit more care. “I don’t see why we had to come out here. There are obviously no ‘Cons around. Humans are such paranoid little annoyances.”

"Now you know that it's better to be safe than sorry, Sunstreaker." Prowl admonished lightly, not slowing his pace down. "Paranoid they may be but nuclear energy can be extremely deadly to them." Oblivious to the attention on his back he stopped along the perimeter by a shady tree. "I do believe you wanted a rest?" Facing the golden mech, he gestured to the tree.

Quirking a smile, Sunstreaker gave a hard, but friendly pat to Prowl’s shoulder. “Now that’s more like it.” He made his way to the shade of the tree, and planted his aft on the grassy ground. He would need a good wash when he got back, too, but it felt nice to be out of the sun. He gestured to Prowl. “Wouldn’t kill you to sit for a minute, you know.”

"Someone needs to be alert while you're resting," he absently waved his hand at Sunstreaker not really paying him much attention. Something that Sunstreaker was used to being the centre of with others.

‘Resting’, pfft. This wasn’t resting, this was getting out of the beating sun for a moment. That’s all. Sunstreaker frowned as he watched Prowl for a long moment, feeling vaguely annoyed. He wasn’t sure why though, since Prowl had given in and let him get out of the sun. “Come on, Prowl. No one is around. Sit yer aft down with me.”

Quirking an optic ridge at Sunstreaker, Prowl folded his arms. "And since when have you ever encouraged my company, Sunstreaker?" He had to admit to faint amusement. He had heard Sunstreaker, amongst others, say they'd rather stick hot iron rods in their optics than be in his company. That was the nature of his position after all.

Sunstreaker shrugged a non-committal shoulder. “You’re better company than no-one at all.” He leant back on his hands, giving Prowl his most coy look. His friends all regarded Prowl as some uptight aft that never let loose, but Sunstreaker always figured someone that tightly wound had to have another side to them. Who better to find that out than himself? Besides, this mission was boring as slag. May as well make good use of the time he was stuck with Prowl.

Prowl met the look with one of bemusement and an 'I'm not buying that look for a minute' look. "Hmm... a moment wouldn’t hurt," he surmised finally, but only after his HUD flashed a refuelling message at him. Walking into the shade of the tree he retrieved an energon ration from subspace and offered one to Sunstreaker. "Refuel. We are continuing with the patrol shortly, whether you like it or not," he stated, taking out another ration for himself.

Ha, he’d won. A small victory with Prowl was like winning 10 races against his brother in a row, exhausting, but it felt good. Sunstreaker took the ration, and gave Prowl a sidelong glance. “You like bossing everyone around, don’t you?”

"In case it had escaped your notice, 'bossing everyone around' is my job." He replied, his tone almost resigned to answering the same old questions. Why was he such a tight aft, why couldn't he lighten up? He'd heard it all before, many times. It was an old argument and he was tired of justifying himself to those whose lives he held in his hands every time the Decepticons wanted to fight. "Like all jobs it has its benefits and downsides." His reply was a diplomatic one, in the quiet hope that Sunstreaker wouldn't also make the point of commenting on his methods and personality which certainly hadn't won awards on the popularity front.  
  
Sunstreaker stared at Prowl, wondering why anyone would want to do his job. Personally, he liked beating the slag out ‘Cons almost as much as he liked the wash and wax he’d give himself after a battle. Though, it made sense that someone had to be in charge of them and deal with them on a disciplinary level. Still, being that tightly wound wasn’t good for anyone in his opinion. “Doesn’t it get tiring? You know, always having to be on top of afts like me?” Sunstreaker asked before taking a long swig of his energon.

Opening his mouth to give the same rote response he always gave, Prowl stopped and stared momentarily as Sunstreaker's words registered. "Yes." He replied simply, taking some of his own energon, looking towards the human compound and away from Sunstreaker and his unexpected question. "But it is what it is. We do what we must," he added thoughtfully.

Sunstreaker hummed his agreement with Prowl’s last statement. He appreciated the candor, too. Prowl wasn’t all that bad. Sunstreaker finished his ration and leaned back on his hands again, enjoying the coolness of the grass between his fingers. He glanced at Prowl’s plating again, frowning at the dull nature of it. “Speaking of ‘musts’, when was the last time you took an extra hour in the wash rack with a bottle of wax?”

Prowl couldn't help but chuckle at that question. It was so very like Sunstreaker. "You're assuming I have an hour to spare." He glanced down at his plating though, his standards had slipped considerably since his enforcer days. Dull, unkempt appearance had never been tolerated in the Praxian enforcement and he lamented sometimes that he'd once cared a lot more about how he looked. Such things had become less important though the more the war took hold. "I keep up with maintenance, it's enough. How I look to others isn't important as long as it's reasonably presentable." Practical as always, Prowl knew many vorns ago Sunstreaker wouldn't have had cause for complaint at his appearance.  
  
Always practical. For Sunstreaker this war was why he was so meticulous about his appearance. He wanted his enemy to tremble with a mixture of fear and desire when he slammed his fist into their faces. Giving up keeping himself looking his best was in a way letting the ‘Cons win, too. That meant they were stripping away normalcy and their way of life from before. “You can spare an hour,” Sunstreaker sat forward. “I’ll tell you what, when we get back you and me head straight for the washrack, and I’ll have you nice and shiny again.” It really was a shame, seeing as Prowl was certainly handsome enough. He just needed to put in a little extra effort.

Prowl met Sunstreaker's gaze with a mixture of disbelief and discombobulation. Did he just offer to wash and wax his plating?? "I think not," he stated, suddenly heading away from the tree and back to the perimeter. "We have work to do, Sunstreaker. If you please." His tone left no room for argument and was an excellent ploy to get Sunstreaker off this topic. Not that the mech would likely pick up on his discomfort in the matter.  
  
Huffing his annoyance, Sunstreaker got back to his feet and fell in line behind Prowl. What was his problem anyway? This was a once in a slagging lifetime offer. Maybe Prowl just thought he was kissing his aft or something. Sunstreaker frowned, his mood souring by the moment as the sun began to beat down him again, and his thoughts were left circling around why Prowl would turn him down. “Is it ‘cause you’re my superior?” he suddenly blurted out at Prowl.

Remaining ever calm in the face of Sunstreaker's familiar temper, of which he was used to by now, Prowl flicked a doorwing subtly - his only acknowledgement of Sunstreaker's tone and a gentle warning - and gave the mech a sidelong look as he glanced back at him, his expression unreadable. "Partly." He began carefully. "I'm not just any superior, Sunstreaker. Being second in command to Prime comes with... limitations." He attempted to explain. "It would not be appropriate," he finished, failing to also mention that he was, due to his position and duty, now a fairly introverted mech, unused to the company of others beyond professional interactions. "Besides, the last time you and washracks were in the same vicinity, bots got covered with blue paint!" He added in attempt to placate the front liner's mood.

“That wasn’t my idea!” Sunstreaker protested. “Sides is the one that wanted to do that.” Sunstreaker frowned. Maybe Prowl was as uptight as everyone said. Primus. “And by the way, Jazz’s being third in command doesn’t ‘limit’ him to anything. Why would the same apply to you?” Suddenly he realized his statement implied much more than just a waxing... His face grew hot with his embarrassment and he quickly tried to correct it. “And it’s just a wax, Prowl. Think about it, I can make it so everyone’ll see that you’re almost as good looking as me.”  
  
Taken by surprise once again and torn between being downright amused at Sunstreaker's obvious embarrassment and appalled at what his words implied Jazz got up to among the ranks - suspecting was one thing, having those suspicions confirmed however, another - he settled for speechless. Also was that a compliment... from Sunstreaker...? "As flattering as that is... especially coming from you, I still do not think it a good idea." He sighed and shook his helm slightly before frowning at Sunstreaker in a rare moment of perplexion. "Why is this so important to you anyway?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. “Don’t you miss how life was before? I mean,” he paused, his gaze hardening. “Life sucks slag enough already. Maybe it’s stupid, but I don’t want the ‘Cons taking away everything. Even the little things, you know what I mean?” He huffed, exasperated. Why did he care so much, though? He stared at Prowl, realizing this was about more than looking nice. Sure he ran around with his brother and his friends, but for a mech surrounded by others, he felt pretty isolated and alone most of the time. It occurred to him that Prowl probably felt like that too.

His expression softened slightly and he looked away for a moment. For him the 'cons had already taken away everything. Praxus had fallen. Had been the first major city to fall. That's why Prowl threw himself into his duty, into every battle, took every loss personally, not that any of them knew. Not that his feelings really mattered. "Of course I miss it," he replied quietly, not meeting Sunstreaker's gaze. There was no sense in denying the truth. Uptight he may well be, unfeeling he was not. "The little things for me consist of keeping order so we don't spiral into chaos. Of being able to get through a half vorn without losing someone else." His tone was nostalgic and probably revealed too much of his hidden emotions regarding the war and he turned away, continuing along their route, albeit slower than before. "How I appeared to others ceased to be important a long time ago, Sunstreaker. It's not something you need concern yourself with now." He murmured softly.

“I didn’t mean little things like that, Prowl. I meant doing something for yourself once in awhile.” Wound too tight or not, Prowl wasn’t unfeeling like some of his fellow mechs often accused him of being. Sunstreaker pouted a little as he followed Prowl on their continued perimeter walk. He had just wanted to offer what he held as special to Prowl, but clearly it was an unwanted gift. Sunstreaker shouldn’t be surprised and in a way he really wasn’t. It was more that he was disappointed. Just like everyone thought Prowl had no feelings, everyone, save his brother, assumed Sunstreaker was superficial, which wasn’t true. It was just easier to let people think that.

Walking a small part of the way in silence, Prowl threw a glance at Sunstreaker and sighed, well aware of his blunt nature and how he came across to others. "Your offer is genuinely appreciated..." He frowned, searching for the appropriate words, as the matter clearly meant something to the golden mech whether he admitted it or not, his demeanor was evident. Just as duty was important to him, appearance was important to Sunstreaker. "If I told you I was simply not used to... well any sort of non work related company, would it go some way to explaining my reluctance?"  
  
Sunstreaker’s gaze snapped up Prowl’s face. “I guess so.” He then canted his head. “And for the record, I don’t always like playing along with the stupid things Sides’ wants to do.” Heaving a sigh, he shook his head. “Kinda always stuck with him. Sometimes it’s slagging annoying. An hour in the wash rack is a nice break, you know? Just thought maybe it would be a nice break for you, too.”

Smiling slightly at the defensive tone, Prowl nodded. "I know. Why do you think he gets extra patrol shifts when you both get caught? I'd be surprised if you had noticed though. If anyone knew they'd immediately assume I was playing favourites." His tone was lighter, tinged with amusement as they walked and he fell quiet in thought for a little while. "Alright." He spoke quietly, almost shyly. "You have talked me into it. I accept your offer if it is still on the table?"  
  
Sunstreaker shot him a look of disbelief. “Really?” He then grinned, his mind immediately running through his inventory back in his room of all the various grooming waxes and what would work best for black and white. He immediately decided his own favorite solution would work just as well on Prowl. “When I’m done with you, you’re gonna look like you just got a fresh paint job.” He then playfully punched Prowl in the arm. “So you sayin’ I’m your favorite, hm?”

"No, I'm saying I'm more perceptive of others than you lot give me credit for." His tone although dry was humorous as he cast a sidelong glance at Sunstreaker. "Besides do you honestly think I can't tell the difference between your pranks and Sideswipe's?" He actually laughed to himself at that thought. Sunstreaker treated everything he put his mind to the way he treated his own plating. With meticulous thought out handling and attention to detail. He'd have to be a blind mech not to know which pranks were his. They were usually the ones where he had to work extra hard to place them at the scene of the crime. "For my benefit though, I am grateful you prefer to tag along rather than master mind Sideswipe's pranking outfit."  
  
Sunstreaker laughed a little. “It passes the time, I guess.” He glanced over at Prowl, smiling. He’d actually managed to get Prowl to loosen up a little. It was nice to see him like this. It made him more real, more like one of them. Sunstreaker liked how it looked on him, too. “Gotta enjoy the little things,” he mused.

…

Prowl transformed as they arrived back at the Ark. The drive back had been a long one and both he and Sunstreaker were tired. Their brief chats had been enlightening and Prowl had discovered that not unlike himself, Sunstreaker was a mech of few words. "Thankyou for your company, Sunstreaker. I hope the mission ended up being not quite as tedious as you were expecting." As for the mech's offer from earlier, Prowl was unsure how to approach it. It had been hours ago, what if Sunstreaker had changed his mind? Even if he hadn't, the bot likely wanted time alone after a mission stuck with him.

Sunstreaker stretched his arms over his head. Being in alt mode for long drives always made him a little stiff. He smiled at Prowl. “Nah. Not tedious at all, actually.” He closed the space between them, and gave Prowl a friendly shoulder slap. “I need to pick up some items from my room, then I’ll meet you in the washracks.” He hoped Prowl hadn’t forgotten he’d agreed, and figured just being casual and forward about it would be the best approach. “See you in a few?”

Prowl nodded glad of Sunstreaker's relaxed manner around him at the moment. He did get a flash of hesitation however. "Sunstreaker," he replied before the mech could head off into the Ark. "I don't want to incite further gossip than is necessary, and you know bots here don't need much encouragement," he paused for a moment. "If it isn't too forward of me, would you meet me at my quarters? I have use of a private wash rack that I prefer to use." He realised how it must've sounded and hoped Sunstreaker wouldn't take it the wrong way. "If you'd prefer not to, I understand." He added, mildly irritated by his own sudden apprehension.

Sunstreaker’s optics brightened, then he quickly grinned. “Sure. I can meet you at your quarters.” An invite to an officer’s quarters to use a private wash rack was kind of exciting. He’d be able to really take his time and not have to worry about them being interrupted, on the flipside he’d need to be careful he didn’t send the wrong signals. Prowl clearly wasn’t that type, though, when Sunstreaker was done he knew Prowl would be turning heads.

Relaxing a little, Prowl have him a curt nod. "Thank you. I'll see you in a few moments." He turned and strolled into the Ark towards his quarters, feeling suddenly fairly nervous at the prospect of anyone being in his quarters, never mind his wash rack and he hadn't felt nervous in a good few vorns.


	2. Illicit Liaison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker starts to feel like he needs to get out more.

Excited, Sunstreaker quickly strode back to his shared room. Thankfully when he entered Sideswipe wasn’t there to distract him. He pulled out his small tub of various grooming solvents, rifling through to find the two he liked to use on his own finish. He also grabbed some shammies from his stash. Humans were annoying, but these shammy things really made their plating shine. He then exited his quarters and made his way to the officer suites and stopped at Prowl’s door. Funny, the last thing he thought he’d be was excited to see Prowl, but here he was. He half-smiled and pressed the buzzer. The door opened and Prowl welcomed him in with a small smile. His quarters were fairly spacious but bland, he knew this. He did have a couple of photo files on display on a shelf. Photos of Praxians, obviously enforcers, one of him with Smokescreen and Bluestreak and another of every member of the Ark taken at some party shortly after they'd awoken, probably organised by Jazz.

"It's not much." He commented quietly on his sparsely decorated, rather plain room. "Washracks are through here," he gestured towards a smaller room that also contained his berth and all his book files and now some human books. Prowl glanced back at Sunstreaker as he led the way.

Trying not to gawk at the large open space, Sunstreaker vaguely nodded as he followed Prowl. He glanced at the handful of photo file frames, and smiled at the one with Smokes and Blue’. Praxians stuck together, even now. Made sense. Sunstreaker didn’t really have those kinds of ties to where he and Sides’ were from, but then, it had always been just him and Sides’. “Nice room you got here.” Considering his own room was just a cramped space with two berths, he had to admit he was a bit jealous.

"Officers’ quarters tend to be oversized. For someone like Prime it's suitable. For myself," Prowl gave a very slight shrug. "It just feels empty." Prowl was well aware of the cramped conditions of the Ark due to half of it being embedded in the side of the mountain and he hoped Sunstreaker wouldn't begrudge him this small luxury. Entering the wash rack he turned to face Sunstreaker. "Seems I'm all yours," he commented lightly, realising only afterwards what that must've sounded like but chose to play ignorant rather than embarrass himself further.

Stifling his urge to laugh at Prowl’s statement, Sunstreaker set his bottles down on the wash rack floor, and then tossed the shammies next to the pile of drying cloths. Prowl was sort of cute in his own way. “First thing’s first.” Sunstreaker reached out and ran his finger over Prowl’s shoulder. Frowning he showed the layer of dirt visible on his fingertip. “Wash all this dirt off.” He glanced at the singular sprayer. “We’ll have to take turns.”

Nodding, Prowl stepped under the sprayer and switched it on, grateful for the momentary distraction. Turning away from Sunstreaker he proceeded to rinse off the dirt and grime from the desert. Finishing with his door wings which took longer due to their awkward positioning.

With Prowl distracted, Sunstreaker found his gaze wandering over the curves of his frame. He wondered what Prowl had been like when he was younger. Was he always this tightly wound? Did he ever used to date? Was he lonely? Sunstreaker frowned, realizing he was kind of lonely. Weird thought considering he was always surrounded by his friends, but it was true.

Turning around Prowl caught Sunstreaker's gaze and felt an inexplicable rush of heat to his faceplates. That needed to cut it right out, right now. Feeling nervous, shy? Anyone would think he was a mechling with his first crush. Truth was Prowl had dated fairly often when he'd been younger and had even courted a couple that had not had the chance to go anywhere. He hadn't been unattractive to others back then and he wondered how it must feel for Sunstreaker to never have to worry about companionship should he seek it out, something that Prowl hadn't done in a long time even when he'd needed or wanted to. Even to Prowl, Sunstreaker was very attractive and he couldn't imagine the mech ever being short of attention. Perhaps that was why he was so aggressive? A protective mechanism against those that just saw a pretty bot? Catching the mech's frown he stepped aside. "Sorry, doorwings are especially hard to clean properly."

Sunstreaker perked up. “Oh, want a hand? I mean, you know, reaching...” He held his hands up, palms out. “That didn’t really come out how I intended.” What was wrong with him? He was smoother than this. Why was Prowl making him act like such a bumbling idiot? He felt heat flash over his face. “Would you like some help with them?”

Smirking slightly, Prowl shook his helm. "Not this time." He politely declined, optics brightening suddenly at his word choice. "Not that I'm implying there'll be another time... Just... they're fine, thank you." He finished quickly, giving Sunstreaker room to use the wash rack while he dried himself off.

Grinning, Sunstreaker shook his head. At least it wasn’t just him being awkward, and that actually made him feel a little better. Stepping under the warm water, he rinsed the grime off his frame. He made sure to get every angle of his plating, twisting around under the sprayer. He really hated how dusty this dirtball planet was. This was just one more reason he missed home, even in it’s half destroyed, fuel deprived state. He dipped his head under the water last, water rushing over his head fins and helm and dribbling down his face. Clean always felt so good.

Watching Sunstreaker clean himself out of the corner of his optics, Prowl found his thoughts wandering as to who Sunstreaker allowed to touch his meticulously cared for frame and felt an unexpected pang of jealousy of that unknown someone. Pushing inappropriate thoughts to the back of his processor, he quickly averted his optics and waited for him to finish. Turning the sprayer off, Sunstreaker glanced at Prowl, watching how his gaze was purposely not focused on him. Rising to the challenge of sorts, Sunstreaker stepped too close to Prowl, reaching for a cloth. What fun would this be if he didn’t push the boundaries a little? He then patted himself down, taking his time. He got a little distracted when he saw some nicks to his finish along the wheel wells on his legs.

“This planet can suck slag with all it’s stupid rocks,” he grumbled as he fingered the tiny dents.

Prowl tensed as Sunstreaker stepped into his personal space and began to pat himself down. It took all of Prowl's self restraint not to stare at the mech even as he poked at the tiny dents to his framework. "They're hardly noticeable." He commented, grateful to Primus that his voice hadn't failed him. "You'll be able to buff them out without any problems."

Frowning, Sunstreaker stood back up. “I guess. Still annoys me. Anyway, uh...” He grabbed one of the two bottles of solution off the floor, and then glanced at Prowl. “This stuff goes on first. Gotta rub it in, making little circles.” He put a small dab of it on his fingertips, then, without really thinking, reached out to put it on Prowl’s chestplate. “Like this,” he said as he began to work the wax over the white section of Prowl’s chest.

"I... uhm..." Prowl managed a cough from his vocaliser as Sunstreaker began to apply the solution with his fingers and all useful words escaped him. He had assumed the mech would be using cloths or some other implement like most bots did but of course Sunstreaker was different than most bots. Managing to disguise the hitch in his intakes at the physical contact, Prowl forced himself to relax a little. After all the circular sensation felt rather pleasant, soothing almost and he found himself rather fascinated with Sunstreaker at work. He seemed... different somehow… Pausing for a second, Sunstreaker realized that his up close and personal approach might not be entirely professional, but this was how he did his brother’s plating, when Sides let him every so often. Besides, Prowl wasn’t a rule breaker, and he’d made the rule regarding fraternizing clear. No way anything would happen, so may as well just enjoy his task of making Prowl look nice. Sunstreaker focused, liberally applying the wax over Prowl’s front. Once he finished Prowl’s chest and shoulders, he put a large dab of the wax in the palm of his hand, then shoved the bottle at Prowl.

“You can do your arms and other parts. I’ll get your back.” He then made a twirl motion with his fingers. “About face,” he said with a grin.

Optics blinking at Sunstreaker's boldness, nonplussed, Prowl did as he was told. "You're enjoying this..." He stated dryly, regarding the giving orders than the actual waxing. Turning he began to rub the wax into his arms. He hadn't waxed for some time and was slightly out of practise. In his concentration, he completely forgot to warn Sunstreaker about the more sensitive areas of his back.

“I always enjoy a good waxing,” he replied with a chuckle, knowing that was not what Prowl meant at all. Once Prowl turned around, Sunstreaker let his gaze wander over his back. He raised an optic ridge and half-smiled, noticing how cute Prowl’s aft really was. Too bad he was such a stickler for rules, Sunstreaker thought. Refocusing himself, Sunstreaker reached out and started at the center of Prowl’s back, making his way outward in small circles. At the point where Prowl’s doorwings attached, Sunstreaker carefully went around the line of the hinged area, and then smooshed the remaining wax between both hands reached for the right doorwing, fingers making contact to spread the wax over the smooth plane of metal.

Prowl stopped what he was doing as soon as Sunstreaker's fingers brushed over the hinges of his doorwings. He had faltered. How did he tell Sunstreaker now, just how good it felt to have his doorwings touched in such a manner without it being extremely awkward and probably uncomfortable for the mech? Focusing intently on maintaining his cool, Prowl gritted his denta in concentration, inadvertently letting slip a barely audible whine in the process.

Sunstreaker paused for a moment. Did Prowl just make a funny sound? Maybe he imagined it. He shrugged it off, and pressed his hands flat to the doorwing itself, spreading the wax over it.

Pressing his mouth into a thin line, Prowl offlined his optics and concentrated on keeping his intakes steady. His doorwings fluttered involuntarily ever so slightly in response to the touches. Sunstreaker had only started on one, he was going to have to say something as nice as it felt, he had to... but then Sunstreaker would stop...

Was Prowl done already? Sunstreaker noticed he’d stopped moving, and was about to say something when the doorwings moved. Old memories of his time tumbling in the berth with Smokescreen back on Cybertron reminded him doorwings were sensitive. He paused his movement, and glanced at the back of Prowl’s head, wondering if he should stop or not. Prowl would say something if he was uncomfortable, right? Sunstreaker then gently resumed his rubbing the wax over the surface, but he was careful to be light with his touches.

He had to have realised something, the sudden pause and continuation told Prowl that much. His touches were lighter this time, he had definitely figured it out. It had become oh so much more enjoyable and so much worse at the same time. Prowl was enjoying himself, he didn't want to say anything but not doing so was crossing a line, wasn't it? His practical, honest judgement won out. As always. "Ah... Sunstreaker... perhaps we should forgo the doorwings..." He murmured, turning slightly to gently extricate his doorwing from Sunstreaker's palms, his optics glancing over his shoulder at him briefly.  
  
Sunstreaker frowned. “Can’t do that now, I already waxed up one of them.” He glanced at the other one. “You want to walk around with one shiny doorwing?” Primus, Prowl could be annoyingly uptight. It was clear he liked the touches, so why try and stop him? Okay so maybe it was riding right up that line in the sand of no fraternizing, but it wasn’t like he was expecting a roll in the berth with Prowl, even if he did think that might be fun. His mind then wandered, trying to picture what Prowl might look like-- He quickly shoved the thought out of his mind. “Don’t you trust me to be gentle with them?”

Prowl looked perturbed for a moment, looking down at the floor, then pursed his lip components, before looking back up at Sunstreaker. "It's not that I don't trust you...it's just that..." He sighed softly and absently wondered just when it was he'd become so withdrawn from others. "They are more sensitive than the average Praxian's... I would be loathed to put you in an uncomfortable situation." There that was diplomatic and vague enough to still preserve his dignity and his loneliness forever, he mused with faint irritation at himself.  
  
“I’m perfectly comfortable.” Sunstreaker frowned, annoyed. “And there is no way I’m letting you walk around with one shiny doorwing.” He huffed air from his intakes, and glanced at the unwaxed doorwing, letting the whole ‘more sensitive than the average Praxian’ thing sink in. Wait. His gaze snapped back to Prowl and he opened his mouth, intending to be his usual blunt self and ask when Prowl last got himself some action, but he stopped himself. Snapping his mouth back shut, he fumed. Prowl was so busy looking out for others he was denying himself everything it seemed. Sunstreaker wasn’t as bad as his brother when it came to chasing aft, but when he needed a fix he made sure he got it. “Just let me,” he finally said, giving Prowl a stern look. “Someone needs to take care of you, since you won’t.”

Avoiding Sunstreaker's gaze, Prowl got the distinct impression this wasn't going to end well and he frowned, searching for the right words so as to not put a dampener on an otherwise pleasant evening. "Sunstreaker..." He started, only to find words failed him. Was he actually considering allowing this to continue?

Sunstreaker crossed his arms over his chest. Primus, no wonder Prowl was so wound up. He needed more than a wax for sure, but Sunstreaker knew he was already pushing his luck as it was. “What if I promise not to tell anyone that you actually enjoy something?” He canted his head to one side. “Or, I won’t tell anyone I was the one that shined you up?” he offered. “Will you let me finish then? Please?”

Quirking an optic ridge at Sunstreaker's mild dig, Prowl vented a defeated sigh. "I hope you don't think me so immature that I would have a problem with who knew that you waxed my plating?" He replied, his tone mildly offended. Turning back around he met Sunstreaker's gaze, his voice quiet. "You may finish."

Heat flashed over his faceplates, embarrassed that Prowl thought that. “Didn’t mean it that way,” he said in a sullen tone. Sunstreaker just wanted to do something nice for Prowl. It had to be tiring and lonely to always deny himself the small pleasures. At the very least, Sunstreaker wanted to finish the job he’d started, though. He stuck his hand out. “Um, you mind handing me the bottle if you’re done?”

Without a word, Prowl handed the bottle back to Sunstreaker. Well he'd certainly made a mess of this evening hadn't he? Would definitely teach him to ignore his usual instincts. Things were much less complicated at a distance. He should have known better than to try. It had been nice of Sunstreaker to offer this much however, so accustomed he'd grown to being in the background, unnoticed. "Thank you for doing this." He spoke finally, quietly.

Putting a nice thick bead of the wax in the palm of his hand, Sunstreaker glanced at the back of Prowl’s head. “Anytime,” he replied. He set the bottle down and spread the wax over his hands, before gently splaying his fingers over Prowl’s other doorwing. “I mean that. You don’t always have to be so aloof. I know I’m probably your last choice to hang out with, but if you ever want to just have a drink or whatever, I’m usually around.” He was slow and gentle, his touches feather light over the left doorwing.

The door wing quivered at the attentions and Prowl let out a soft exhalation of air, optics dimming with enjoyment. "You're not my last choice..." He murmured easily, surprised by his own admittance.

Quirking a smile in response to the tremor of the doorwing at his touch, Sunstreaker silently wished things were different. His optics brightened at the comment, though. “Well, hit me up sometime.” Not that he expected Prowl to, though. Still, leaving the invitation open was better than not. Thing was, despite being a mech that could have whoever he wanted, he hadn’t really wanted anyone on the Ark. Since they’d woken here, he’d actually not ‘fraternized’ at all. Smokescreen was an old and rather complicated knot, he’d rather not try and untangle just to get some action, and pretty much no one else on the Ark was all that appealing for one reason or another. Stupid rules, he thought. Prowl was pretty and had a good spark. He was just the sort of mech Sunstreaker would have tried to take home with him back in old days. he’d always sort of had a soft spot for shyer mechs. He finally finished the doorwing, and squatted down, to reach the backsides of Prowl’s legs.

Prowl let out an undignified squeak as Sunstreaker's fingers brushed the back of his legs. He had been enjoying the wing massage far too much to realise Sunstreaker had shifted position. "Sorry, that was ah... unexpected." His faceplates flushed hot and he resisted the urge to roll his optics at himself. Master tactician and SIC he may well be but in social situations he was about as much use as a rock. Off lining his optics he chuckled at that thought. Him defeated by a waxing. If only the ‘cons knew his weakness.  
  
Sunstreaker chuckled. “Sensitive, hm?”

"Hmm... more just surprised." Prowl replied, on lining his optics to glance at Sunstreaker. "I was amused by the irony of the situation in all honesty."

Sunstreaker massaged the wax over every square micrometer of Prowl’s legs, fingers working carefully to make sure he didn’t miss anything. Once he finished he got to his feet. He carefully moved around Prowl, making sure to avoid bumping his doorwings, and grabbed one of the shammies. He grinned as he turned to face Prowl. “Now for the fun part.” Pressing the edge of the shammy over Prowl’s chest, he made the same sort of circular motion, buffing his armor to a lovely shine. “Look at that.” He leaned in closer, seeing his own face reflected back at him in the white of Prowl’s chest. “Perfect.”

Prowl continued watching the mech as he buffed his plating, optics brightening at the difference in his plating, he smiled, looking up to meet Sunstreaker's gaze, finding him closer than anticipated. "You do good work," he replied, voice barely above a whisper.

Lifting his gaze to meet Prowl’s, he realized just how close he was standing. He stared into Prowl’s light blue optics for a moment, then focused on his lips. He was half tempted to plant a kiss on them, but decided against it. He leant back and resumed buffing the upper parts of Prowl’s body. Slag, maybe Prowl wasn’t the only one that probably needed a roll in the berth.


	3. Crossing the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker steps over that line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //comm speak//

Realising his intakes had momentarily stalled, Prowl offlined and onlined his optics. Had he really been tempted to kiss Sunstreaker? What in the name of Primus had come over him? Sure it’d been a long time and would very probably be very enjoyable and sure Sunstreaker was very attractive, with a quality about him Prowl found rather appealing and frag, these arguments weren't helping him in the slightest and Primus he was staring again.  
  
Why did Prowl have to be so slagging handsome? Sunstreaker continued to buff, moving down one of Prowl’s arms and here he was making him even more tempting. If Prowl hadn’t been his superior he’d have totally kissed him, and made a move. He realized it was more than just the fact that he was a subordinate, though. He’d pretty much been able have whoever he wanted most of time, but with Prowl... He honestly had his doubts.

Despite a thousand and one scenarios revolving, evolving or devolving from this current situation running through his processor, Prowl managed to maintain a mask of calm and in control while Sunstreaker worked on his plating. His optics drifting over the golden mech every so often as one by one scenarios were eliminated by his battle computer normally saved for battles. Well this was a battle of sorts even if on a more personal level.  
  
A thick silence fell, and while Sunstreaker just wanted to finish up and escape before he did something stupid, his pride wouldn’t allow that happen. Prowl was going to look amazing. That was his promise. He followed the lines of Prowl’s frame, buffing both arms and moving around to buff his back. He paused when he reached the doorwing hinges, though. Should he ask? Eh, what’s the point in asking. They needed to be buffed, no matter what Prowl said and he certainly couldn’t reach them himself. Using as light a touch as possible, he ran the soft shammy over the left doorwing first, removing the wax and revealing a lustrous shine.

Every single remaining scenario in his processor shattered into nothing as the light caress washed over his left door wing and he let out a soft hum of enjoyment. He was undone. He knew there was no way of getting out of this situation without making a mess.

Sunstreaker’s gaze snapped to the back of Prowl’s helm. ‘Don’t do something stupid,’ he reminded himself as he refocused on his task. ‘Left one done, just gotta get the right one done,’ he thought to himself as he switched. He stared down at the right doorwing’s paneling, as he buffed the surface. It was so pristine, the white practically glowed and the black was so glossy and dark. Primus help him, he wanted to do something very stupid right now. He lowered the shammy, and ran his fingers over the freshly waxed surface. ‘Don’t do something stupid...’ he kept repeating in his mind.

Prowl inhaled slowly at the touch, door wing subtly pressing into Sunstreaker's fingers, his optics flickering slightly as sensors along the panelling came alive and fed him extra sensation, eliciting a soft, stifled mewl from his lips. That line He Should Never Cross was quickly becoming a mere blurry mess on his processor.

Bending down, Sunstreaker pressed his lips to the smooth panel. Yeah, this was probably going to earn him major disciplinary action, but as he was already wading into hot water, he might as well just jump into the deep end. The shammy dropped to the floor. He ran his thumbs in small circles over the glossy surface, while gently mouthing. He flicked his glossa out, drawing a long line, the scent and taste of the wax permeating his sensors. It was intoxicating.

"Ohh..." Prowl moaned, his fists clenching tightly as a shiver ran through him all the way to his feet and when Sunstreaker's glossa brushed over the panelling all coherent thought vanished. There was only one way he wanted this to end now and his engine revved at the thought.

Heat flared over Sunstreaker’s entire frame as he revved his engine in reply. Desire clouded all reason. All he wanted now was Prowl. His lips slid up the doorwing, and he let his glossa glide over the top edge, before he stood up again. He turned slightly, slipping an arm around Prowl’s middle and pulling him from behind so his back pressed to Sunstreaker’s front. His hands moved over Prowl’s abdomen slowly, and he leaned down pressing his lips to his captive’s audio. “If you want to stop this, it’s now or never,” he whispered in a husky voice.

Prowl inhaled sharply as he was pressed against Sunstreaker's warm body. A hand splayed over Sunstreaker's on his abdomen and his heated words sent a visible shiver through his frame. The situation had gotten entirely out of hand. What was he thinking?! Even as he thought that he half turned his helm, bringing his mouth within inches of Sunstreaker's and reached up, his fingers curling about one of his helm fins. "If you stop now, I'll throw you in the brig so fast you'll get whiplash," he quipped, his voice low, heated, barely steady as he tried to hold onto the last shreds of his self control, before throwing caution to the wind and closing the distance between them to tentatively brush his lips over Sunstreaker's. Optics bright as he searched the other mech's face for any sign of reluctance.  
  
Chuckling a little at the threat, Sunstreaker knew better than to disobey orders. “Wouldn’t want that,” he murmured. Staring into Prowl’s light blue optics, Sunstreaker was momentarily distracted by Prowl’s handsome features. Funny how up close things tended to look so different. He felt his spark surge in his chest when their lips lightly touched. He pressed forward, letting the warmth spread between them. He’d not wanted anyone this badly in so long. The warmth, the feeling of Prowl in his grasp, he was long past the point of ever wanting to go back.

Prowl mewled softly into the kiss, his back pressing into Sunstreaker's front, spark fluttering at the contact as his glossa dipped into his mouth. Rational, sensible thinking long since abandoned. Sunstreaker’s grip tightened around Prowl as his glossa made contact with the other. Twirling around Prowl’s, he hummed his approval. Offlining his optics, he focused on the lovely taste that was Prowl permeating his sensors.

Melting into the kiss, Prowl’s fingers caressed Sunstreaker's fin slowly, his glossa brushing over the other mech's relishing his unique flavour. Losing himself in this moment simply seemed like the right thing to do and right now Prowl couldn't conceive of doing anything else.

Sighing air from his intakes, Sunstreaker tipped his head slightly into those white fingers caressing his head fin. Most didn’t know how sensitive or good it felt to have them touched, assuming they were simply an adornment. Of course it would be that Prowl knew better. Giving a last swirl of his glossa, Sunstreaker gently mouthed Prowl’s lips before he pulled back, breaking their kiss. He stared down at Prowl, quirking a smile. “Got any more orders for me, sir?” he asked, half-teasing.

Fingering the fin lightly, Prowl whined subtly in disappointment as Sunstreaker pulled away, his optics dim with enjoyment. "I'm beginning to think you like being ordered around," he murmured, meeting Sunstreaker's gaze. "I was hoping you wanted to continue along this line, however," he whispered hesitantly.

Laughing, Sunstreaker playfully nipped Prowl’s nose. “Maybe it’s not so bad being ordered around when it’s you.” He pulled away from Prowl’s lovely touch, stooping down to scoop up Prowl into his grasp, in what he'd heard the humans refer to as bridal style. He was careful to not pinch the doorwing, turning Prowl’s front more against his chest. “Berth?”

He gasped a little at being lifted in such a manner and held onto Sunstreaker. "You need to ask?" He replied softly, taking the opportunity to lean closer and mouth over the nearest helm fin, glossa teasing the metal playfully.

“Just making--” Sunstreaker gasped in response to the glossa over his head fin. “--um--making sure.” He stepped out the wash rack room with Prowl held close, crossing to the nice-sized berth. After carefully depositing Prowl on the berth, he leaned over him stealing a quick kiss.

Prowl smirked at the response and returned the kiss eagerly, fingers curling into his frame to tug him closer. Without losing the lip contact, Sunstreaker crawled up over Prowl on the berth, straddling his legs on either side of Prowl’s dark-coloured hips. He planted his hands on each side of Prowl’s head, and parted his lips, so their glossa could entwine again.

Humming into the kiss, Prowl leaned up to press closer to the golden mech. His hands raked lightly over his chest down to his abdomen, before running slowly up his thighs. Being this close, even this slight intimacy was intoxicating to him. Sunstreaker was intoxicating.

Nothing made Sunstreaker feel more attractive than to have his frame touched the way Prowl was touching him now. Not many were allowed this close, let alone allowed to caress the plating he worked so hard to make as pristine as possible. Prowl’s touch was just right, not to harsh nor too soft. Breaking the long kiss, Sunstreaker moved his lips down over Prowl’s chin, and along his jaw before pressing his face into the bend of Prowl’s neck and flicking his glossa out to trail over the cables of his neck.

Tilting his helm slightly to grant him more access, Prowl moaned needily, unused to having such attention lavished on him, let alone from a mech like Sunstreaker, whom he always considered to be someone who would rather avoid him, or spend his time in the company of more appealing (less boring) than he. Gripping Sunstreaker's hips a little tighter, he vented a sigh, hands trailing up his back. "You are quite beautiful," he breathed, optics running over his frame. It was more a statement of disbelief that Sunstreaker was here kissing him than needless flattery. Though he was only speaking the truth.

Sunstreaker paused his mouthing of Prowl’s neck to smile. “I know,” he replied. Giving a gentle nip to a nearby neck cable, he sighed air from his intakes. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He pushed up onto one arm, and used his free hand to move over the lovely curve of Prowl’s chest, tracing the line between black and white paint and stopping to circle the inset headlight.

Prowl couldn't help but laugh at Sunstreaker's assured response. "Quite flattering coming from you." He inhaled sharply at the touches to his headlight, arching into it as his fingers raked down Sunstreaker's back struts.

“Wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true.” Sunstreaker pushed up and sat back on his heels, bending forward and trading his probing fingers for his glossa over the headlight. He circled it with his glossa, enjoying the view of Prowl’s face out of the corner of his optic. He meant it. Prowl was very beautiful, especially like this. All his tightly reined control, loosening under Sunstreaker’s attention.

Biting his lower lip, Prowl keened with pleasure, shivering under his ministrations, intakes starting to pant as he gripped Sunstreaker's frame more tightly.

Sunstreaker slipped from Prowl’s grasp, moving backward and trailing his mouth and glossa over his curved frame as he gently knee’d Prowl’s legs apart, making space for him. Settling back, he mouthed and kissed Prowl’s abdomen while at the same time tucked a hand between Prowl’s parted thighs, petting the closed interface panel.

Prowl writhed and moaned helplessly at Sunstreaker's caresses, arousal sky rocketing through his systems, his hands curling into the sheet of his berth, balling into fists. "Ahnn... Sunstreaker..." he moaned lowly, engine revving hard.

“Yes?” Sunstreaker coyly replied. He grinned, enjoying himself more than he had in eons with anyone. Scooting back even more, he curled his larger frame forward and nuzzled the close panel before licking it slowly right up the middle. He had never been much for offering in the berth, instead taking without regret. But this felt different. He found intense pleasure in seeing Prowl like this. It was a huge turn on for him. He wanted more of it.

Optics flickering, Prowl managed to shoot Sunstreaker a wry look. "You're enjoying this," he panted heatedly, "getting your own way for once." He cried out softly as Sunstreaker's glossa slid over his panel. That did it. Shifting beneath the larger mech, he growled wantonly and shoved him back from the berth, using his unbalanced position to his advantage, sending him backwards to the floor, letting his weight drag him on top. Straddling the larger mech, Prowl canted his helm with an almost coy smile. "My turn," he purred deeply.

Shocked, Sunstreaker yelped. He had almost forgotten how quick and agile Prowl really was. Lying on his back, he stared up at him, feigning a small frown. “Your turn, huh?” Sunstreaker then dimmed his optics, bucking his hips upward to bump Prowl between his legs, interface hatches touching. “What’s the plan then, Mr. Tactician?” he teased.

Riding out the rolling of his hips, Prowl used it to tip him forward over Sunstreaker, his door wings fanning out behind him, stopping short of letting their lips touch as he smirked at the golden mech, fingers gently caressing his fins teasingly. "Reduce you to a moaning mass of parts, of course and then," he let his lips brush ever so slightly over Sunstreaker's. "Take complete advantage of you."

Heat flared over his plating at the outlined ‘plan’. “Will you, now?” Sunstreaker gently let his lips teasingly brush back over Prowl’s. Who knew Prowl’s control freakiness would be such a turn on? He slid his hands up Prowl’s back, fingers teasing the doorwing hinges.

Humming with enjoyment, Prowl let his smile spread as he nipped at his lips, hands slipping lower to stroke his chest. "I will," he purred lowly, moving to nuzzle his throat before letting his glossa dart out over Sunstreaker's right fin.

Sunstreaker moaned, optics flickering and dimming. He splayed his hands over Prowl’s sides, succumbing to the momentary attention to his head fin. Primus, it felt so good.

Chuckling softly at the response, Prowl nipped at the metal of Sunstreaker’s fin, hands raking earnestly down his chest as he rocked his hips against him, grinding their interface hatches together shamelessly.

Sunstreaker sharply gasped at Prowl’s nip, his arousal taking over every inch of his frame. The hands over his chest left his sensory net buzzing in their wake. Hips rose to meet Prowl’s, and Sunstreaker’s hands wandered down over the curve of Prowl’s waist. It occurred to him that he usually spiked his partners, but at this moment, he couldn’t have cared less who was who. He just wanted Prowl with a passion he’d not felt in a very long time.

Purring lowly, Prowl brushed his nose along his cheek, stealing a fervent kiss. Sliding his hand between them he traced the edge of Sunstreaker's panel slowly before raking his fingers over the smooth metal. "Open." He demanded quietly against his lips, mouthing them teasingly, optics glowing brightly with arousal as he smirked mischievously at him.

His array, already stirring online at the request. “Yes, Sir,” Sunstreaker replied, quirking a smile. Prowl being in command made his engine rev with desire. His cover retracted, exposing his usually hidden interface array to Prowl. He had no shame about any part of his body’s design and grinned. “You’re privy to usually classified info, here.”

"I can assure you I have the highest clearance," Prowl purred, fingertips brushing reverently over his components slowly. "And will treat it as I treat all classified information; with all of my attention and focus." Kissing Sunstreaker again, Prowl shifted to sitting up, door wings fluttering as he slid lower, kissing down Sunstreaker's midriff until he reached his components. Glancing up at Sunstreaker he smirked, optics glowing deeply before lowering his helm and lapping over the heated components slowly.

Well that was quite a sight to see: Prowl going down on him. Sunstreaker sighed air from his intakes slowly, memorizing and taking in the view. The minute Prowl’s glossa made contact, Sunstreaker’s spike responded, pushing up without any shame.   
  
Prowl hummed over the components, glossa dipping into his valve swirling slowly before pulling free, catching his spike and mouthing over the head, glossa flicking over the metal playfully, as he began to sink down over his length slowly.

Groaning, Sunstreaker struggled to keep his optics from flickering as he watched. Best show ever, he thought. His spike surged in response, hot and eager. It felt like liquid heat being poured over the end. He reached down, gently running his thumb over the red chevron. “Slaggit, Prowl. You are too much.”   
  
Tilting his helm slightly into his touch, Prowl hummed and teased him a little more, swallowing more of his length, before pulling free with a slick wet pop. "I know." he smirked, echoing Sunstreaker's earlier words with a playful glint in his optics, all while his fingers continued to toy with his components. "Question is; what exactly are you going to do about it?"

Snorting a laugh, Sunstreaker shook his head at Prowl. It felt too nice being the center of Prowl’s attention to really want him to stop. “Unless you have specific orders for me, I think I’ll stay right where I am for the time being.” He then fingered the edge of Prowl’s chevron. “But, you never know when I’ll change my mind. Can’t push me toward the edge without expecting me to go over.”

  
"Hmmm. I wonder how far I can push you." Prowl murmured, returning his attentions to Sunstreaker's components, glossa running up the underside of his length, while a finger circled his valve, dipping into the inviting heat, rubbing intently over sensor nodes as he sank deeper, his mouth all the while teasing his proud spike.

Sunstreaker moaned, offlining his optics and rolling his head back against the floor. Being left completely to Prowl’s mercy would only last as long as he was going to allow it. For the moment, he gave in, though, enjoying the influx of amazing sensations now ruling his his entire body.

Engine revving with arousal at Sunstreaker's reactions, Prowl took his spike in his mouth once more, sinking low while he slipped another finger into his valve, scissoring his digits gently.

Keening, Sunstreaker felt his spike surging with a tingled sensation he was well acquainted with, while his valve trembled around those invading fingers. Not yet, he thought. Onlining his optics, he half-smiled at Prowl, caught for a moment by the sight of his mouth wrapped around his spike. Planting his feet on the floor, he grinned. “Careful,” he said, his voice husky and thick with desire.

Glancing up at Sunstreaker, meeting his gaze, Prowl continued with his ministrations, his optics glinting with mischief as he plunged his fingers deeper into Sunstreaker's valve. //Or what?// He purred over Sunstreaker's personal comm. frequency. Well his processor was adept at multitasking so why not abuse the privileges of hacking his personal comm. too? He'd already gone this far, he'd probably have to throw himself in the brig at this rate if he continued thinking about how many regulations he'd broken in the last hour or so anyway.

Optics brightened, surprised by Prowl’s hack. He pushed up onto his elbows and half-smiled. “Who knew rule-breaking could be so hot?” Sunstreaker laughed, his optics dimming again, as he softly sighed air from his intakes, enjoying the intense waves of pleasure being doled out. He needed to regain the control, though, or else he was going to overload right then and there. His pride couldn’t let him do that. Pushing to sit up, he cupped Prowl’s helm, gently pulling him away from his rock hard spike and into another searing kiss.

Prowl did chuckle at Sunstreaker's comment, and he mewled needily into the kiss, optics offlining as he savoured Sunstreaker's unique flavour, pressing intently into the kiss. He curled his still buried fingers, gently caressing deeply set sensor nodes within Sunstreaker's valve, intakes quickening as heat rolled off his frame.

Sunstreaker’s valve tightened around Prowl’s probing fingers. He fought his hazy processor, to pull back from the kiss and gaze into Prowl’s optics. “I showed you mine. Do I get a look see at yours?” He canted his head. “Or--hnn--” He gasped, his body betraying how turned on he really was as Prowl continued to stimulate his hot, slicked valve. “--Do I have to put in a formal request?”

"Hmm... I'm considering it..." Prowl smiled deviously, "Might be that I'm having too much fun, not unlike yourself right now," he teased, wriggling his fingers, drawing them out slightly only to plunge them deep.

Gritting his dentia, Sunstreaker wantonly moaned. His hands still holding, Prowl’s helm, he ran his thumb over Prowl’s lower lip. He then leaned forward, ghosting his lips over Prowl’s in a tease. “I’d much rather have something other than your fingers inside me,” he whispered. It was the honest truth, but it still made his faceplates heat with a tinge of embarrassment.

Optics brightening at Sunstreaker's admittance, something which Prowl knew just from the mech's prideful personality was a lot to admit, he pulled back slowly and kissed his lips, bringing his fingers up to suckle them with a hum as he broke the kiss. "Berth," he whispered back, taking Sunstreaker's hands, getting to his feet, tugging the larger mech up, to turn them around and push him back onto the berth, his knee gently parting his legs as he crawled over his frame, his own panel sliding open. Cupping Sunstreaker's face, he lightly stroked along his cheek with his thumb. "Right now, you can have whatever you want," he murmured huskily, kissing him tenderly.

Lying back, Sunstreaker felt vulnerable, but at the same time safe. It was a weird sensation, one he’d never felt before. Trust. Real trust. He kissed Prowl back, offlining his optics, and pulling his legs up so his feet were flat on the berth. Spreading his thighs apart for Prowl, he wrapped his arms around Prowl’s middle. “Used to taking, not being taken,” he admitted.

Prowl smiled warmly at the admittance, touched by the demonstration of trust and he lay flush to the golden mech, letting their components touch, enjoying the warmth between them as he nuzzled him affectionately, lightly kissing along his jawline to his lips. "We don't have to... if you're uncomfortable," he whispered softly. "It's been a long time for me with either so... if you'd rather take... I'm not going to mind..."

Sunstreaker’s spark fluttered in his chest. Not only was he not used to being this trusting, the sudden affectionate turn was new, too. He found himself enjoying it much more than he would like to admit. Chuckling, Sunstreaker smiled brightly. “It’s okay this time, Sir,” Sunstreaker said, grinning. “Next time your aft is mine, though.”

Prowl couldn't help but laugh. "Next time, hm?" He raised an optic ridge at Sunstreaker. He hadn't honestly really thought beyond that night. He'd broken so many of the regulations it was his job to enforce, thinking about it made his head spin, so he stopped thinking about it. That could and would come later. Right now, all he wanted was Sunstreaker, badly, more than he'd wanted anyone for longer than he could remember. Shifting, with a small smile, he nipped at Sunstreaker's lower lip and ground against him wantonly, his spike pushing teasingly against Sunstreaker's inviting valve, but not entering, not quite yet. He wanted this, yet his spark still fluttered in his chest at the thought.

A whine slipped from his vocalizer at the tease. Sunstreaker slid his hands down Prowl, cupping his aft. His valve was trembling, waiting. Desire clouded his processor. He just wanted Prowl to go on already, but begging went against his very being. Instead he stared into Prowl’s optics, and squeezed his aft. “Don’t leave me hanging,” he goaded.

"So eager," Prowl commented playfully, noticing how Sunstreaker also tactfully avoided his question of next time. Seems he too hadn't really thought past this night. Interesting. Propping himself up slightly, he pulled back subtly, only to rock forward a split second later, his spike sliding into Sunstreaker's slick, tight valve slowly. His mouth fell open with a faint gasp as the motion sent heat and pleasure rushing through him. Looking down into Sunstreaker's face, he continued to slowly rock his hips, pushing ever deeper inside of him until he was buried up to the hilt and held it there momentarily, enjoying the feel of the mech wrapped around him, squeezing him.

Sunstreaker’s mouth gaped in a soundless moan. Holy slag, he’d almost forgotten what it felt like to have his valve penetrated. His grasp on Prowl tightened, feeling the roll of his smaller, curved body sliding against him, his spike within him. Groaning, Sunstreaker let his legs fall apart wider, allowing Prowl deeper access. Heated waves rolled over the surface of his plating, his valve grasping at the invading force. Sunstreaker had never been happier to break a rule than he was at this moment. Fraternizing be damned. Prowl felt incredible, inside and out.

Venting air slightly shakily, he pulled back gradually, moaning at the clenching feel of the valve about his spike. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting deep inside once more, starting a steady, rocking pace. Sunstreaker felt so good and he found he couldn't take his optics off his face to watch his reactions, he was thoroughly loving being the one to pull those sounds, those reactions from the normally aggressive mech. Each thrust had him panting and moaning with pleasure as heat burst through him, his fingers curling into the berth padding as he picked up his pace, rocking a littler harder and faster as his iron control began to fray.

All modesty and machismo were cast aside. Sunstreaker couldn’t care less how he looked, though, he imagined he was still just as attractive. He moaned and rolled with Prowl, hands now roaming over Prowl’s back, fingers pressing over the doorwing hinges, massaging as best he could as they writhed on the berth.

Helm rocking back at the extra sensations washing over him from his doorwings, Prowl keened and began to thrust fervently into Sunstreaker with a low growl of want. His spike throbbed hotly inside his slick valve and he could feel the tingling beginnings of an overload but he would be damned if he was going to end things by himself. Shifting slightly, Prowl held himself up over Sunstreaker's larger frame and moaned as he thrust deeply over and over, the head of his spike hitting the deepest recessed sensor nodes in Sunstreaker's valve, repeatedly. He would drag Sunstreaker over that edge with him if he had to

Arching under Prowl, Sunstreaker moaned, deep and guttural. His valve squeezed down on Prowl’s spike with each thrust, not wanting to let him go. When Prowl pushed up, Sunstreaker’s hands slid around his middle, over his lovely curved chest, and down over the small area of Prowl’s abdomen not pressed against him. Through a hazy gaze, Sunstreaker glanced up at Prowl’s face, seeing the look of concentration and fervent desire on his face. Primus, he was handsome. As the pace intensified, Sunstreaker rolled his head back against the berth. He felt that low rising tingle edging in. That sense of an imminent overload.

Panting, Prowl continued his almost bruising pace, so intent on pleasuring Sunstreaker that he lost his grasp on the last threads of his control. Sunstreaker's caresses over his body sent shivers through his already sensitised frame and he felt the tingling rush through his spike too late to stop it. "Oh frag!" He moaned, arching as he felt the swell of his spike right before overload exploded over him, obliterating his senses with a sharp holler of release, his spike emptying into Sunstreaker with every deep thrust.

“Fraaag!” Sunstreaker’s word was drawn out into a long, wanton moan as he overloaded hard. It crested over him, drowning him in a thick wave of pleasure. His valve spasming around Prowl’s spike. It was a blissful high he’d not felt in such a long time. Contorting, he grasped at Prowl’s middle, hanging on as the feeling finished rolling through his entire frame, before sagging back against the berth, his vents cycling hard as he panted. Optics blissed and unfocused, he lay there simply floating in the euphoric aftermath, ignoring the twinges of questions about what happened after this between them.

Grunting softly as Sunstreaker's valve clamped around his spike, Prowl slowed his pace gradually. His cooling fans kicked into high gear and he fell limp over Sunstreaker's frame, spike still buried deep in his valve as the heady blissful haze of their ebbing overloads made him feel as though he was floating. He'd almost forgotten just how good it felt to be so wanted by someone to want another, to lose oneself in the sheer ecstasy of the moment and silently wished it didn't have to come to an end. Lying, sated, against the larger mech's warm frame, Prowl's processor started to clear and he began to think. What happened now? He found himself completely unable to ask the question.

Drawing a small circle with his fingers over the center of Prowl’s lower back, Sunstreaker heaved a thick sigh of air from his intakes. Slowly reality began to dial in around him: the neat, sparse room, the heated mech overtop of him, the sense of satisfaction he’d not really felt in so long. Who knew Prowl was so passionate under that indifferent demeanor of his. A small smile curved his lips as he glanced at Prowl. “Should I walk my aft down to the brig?” he asked, joking.

"If I enforced that, I'd have to walk down there with you and incarcerate myself too." He sighed softly, pushing himself onto his elbows, his optics meeting Sunstreaker's for a moment. Averting his optics he shifted onto his side, his fingers resting over the larger mech's chest, optics dim as he drank in the sight of Sunstreaker lying beside him. "I am admittedly at a loss of what we do now."

Smile fading, Sunstreaker suddenly felt his spark flutter but not with excitement, instead this time it was worry. Would this be a one time thing? He shouldn’t care if it was, right? He stared at Prowl for a moment, realizing he did care. Fraggit. “We should do this again, and often,” Sunstreaker replied, chuckling to help mitigate the honesty in his statement.

Optics flickering, Prowl looked up and stared at Sunstreaker. "To what end?" He asked quietly, surprising himself that he didn’t outright put a stop to this right now.

“Uhh... more of these types of ends?” Sunstreaker asked, half-smiling. Being emotionally open wasn’t really his thing, and he didn’t know exactly how to explain the way Prowl was making him feel.

Prowl frowned slightly his thoughts racing as he pushed himself up to sitting. "Sunstreaker... I'm not sure that's such a good idea," he started, voice trailing off as he found himself not wanting to finish that sentence.

“Oh.” Sunstreaker vaguely frowned as he sat himself up. Why did this hurt? Okay, so maybe he’d always sort of liked that Prowl looked out for them, and maybe he’d always thought he had a handsome face. He then realized that he genuinely liked and cared about Prowl. Slaggit, he was getting soft. Sunstreaker gave Prowl a side glance. “Maybe I was hoping for more, but I get it, I guess. Rules are rules.”

Giving Sunstreaker a sidelong glance, Prowl looked at him in mild confusion. "You were?" He asked softly. "I don't understand... I always..." looking away with a sigh, Prowl looked down at his hands with a short, soft, slightly nervous laugh. "I always thought you didn't think much of me."

Snorting at Prowl, Sunstreaker shook his head. He turned himself to face Prowl, putting on his most serious expression. “I don’t offer to wax just anyone, and I certainly don’t let just anyone spike me. Believe it or not I--” Sunstreaker’s expression softened. “--like you, Prowl.”

Prowl felt his intakes hitch and catch at the admittance. "You do?" He asked in slight disbelief. "That changes things somewhat," he murmured, coyly meeting Sunstreaker's gaze.

Sunstreaker furrowed his brow. “Wow, Prowl. My brother says I’m dense, but I think you might be more dense than me.” He playfully shoved Prowl’s shoulder, and just as quickly reached up to catch his chin and pull him into a soft kiss. Pulling back, he grinned at Prowl.

Prowl murred into the kiss, unconsciously leaning into it, optics dim with enjoyment. Looking at Sunstreaker he managed a faint smile. "There is still the problem of regulation. If anyone found out. It is probable many would try to make things difficult for you," his frown deepened, the last thing he wanted was to make life difficult for Sunstreaker. He knew very well he was one of the least popular mechs on the Ark and his position would also lend itself to resentment towards Sunstreaker.

“You know me, I just pound anyone that tries to cross me,” Sunstreaker replied. “But uh, I guess you have a point.” He ran his fingers down Prowl’s neck, over his curved chest. The idea of a secret affair was kind of exciting. Sunstreaker smiled at the thought of ‘disciplinary action’ in Prowl’s office.

Prowl moaned softly, pressing into the touches. "I will not be any more lenient on you if...mmh... If you break the rules with your pranking." He struggled to keep his voice steady as Sunstreaker ran his fingers over his frame. His thoughts all tied up with how good it felt to have Sunstreaker touching him, wanting him. "Nor if you 'pound' on anyone," he cast him a wry look, hesitant. "And I don't enter into an intimate relationship lightly."

“Figures.” Sunstreaker’s fingers slid down, and ran around Prowl’s headlight rim. “...You’d have rules.” He smiled, enjoying the looks and sounds he was eliciting. “So what are these rules, Sir?”

Gritting his denta to stifle a soft keen and failing, Prowl shot him a wry look. "For the time being, tell...nngh... Noone." He couldn't help but be irritated by how quickly Sunstreaker's touches got him hot again, yet he didn't want him to stop. "I have responsibilities," he breathed, "I can't always be there for you," he murmured, momentarily wishing he was of a lower rank, things wouldn't be so complicated then. Giving Sunstreaker his most serious look he whispered. "Lastly, I don't like to share."

Primus, Prowl was adorable and hot all at once. Sunstreaker paused his fingers’ wandering at the last pointed statement, optics brightening. “Contrary to whatever rumours you may have heard, I don’t stray.” Leaning in close, he stared into Prowl’s optics. “In other words--” he brushed his lips over Prowl’s. “--you’re mine,” he whispered before capturing Prowl’s lovely mouth in a searing kiss.

Prowl mewled helplessly into the kiss, fingers reaching up to curl into Sunstreaker's frame, tugging him close as he melted into the kiss. He could definitely get used to this.

 


	4. Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker tells Sideswipe then immediately regrets it.

Sideswipe frowned as he walked into his shared room. It was late, morning almost and Sunstreaker was nowhere to be found. He’d figured he was being anti social as he sometimes was rather than joining him and Smokescreen in the rec room after his shift, but their room was empty and Sunstreaker's waxing kit was gone. So his brother was touching up his plating,? Didn’t usually keep him out this late though.

With a slight spring in his step, Sunstreaker headed down the hall to his room. He’d not wanted to leave Prowl’s quarters, but he knew he couldn’t stay either. For the first time in a long while, probably since they had arrived on the dirtball planet, he was in a great mood. He palmed his shared quarters’ door open and wandered in, seeing Sideswipe sitting on his berth. “Hey,” Sunstreaker said, unable to repress the urge to smile.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Sideswipe frowned, "And where the frag have you been? I thought your mission with that tight aft ended hours ago?"

“It did,” Sunstreaker replied. He casually dropped his waxing solution bottles into the container, and pushed it back under his berth. Flopping onto his berth opposite to his brother, he grinned at him. “Have a good night?” he asked, evading the question about his unusually upbeat mood.

Narrowing his optics at his brother, Sideswipe huffed indignantly. "Are you overcharged?" He asked, that could be the only reason for Sunstreaker's cheerful mood... Unless... His optics brightened and a knowing smile spread across his face. "Who'd you frag?"

Sunstreaker laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Honestly, it was like torture not spilling the truth. He always told Sideswipe everything, things no one ever knew about him. In fact, Prowl held the same rare distinction as Sides as being among few allowed to spike him. But that had been a long time ago, no way Sides would care, right?

He strode across the room and flopped down beside his brother. "Come on, spill it," he grinned nudging him. "Not like you not to share all the sordid details." He chuckled.

Grinning, Sunstreaker shook his head. “First off, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. And second, I’m not supposed to say anything,” he replied as he poked his brother in the side.

Sideswipe balked at his brother. This was getting more interesting by the second. "Wouldn't believe you? Sunny who the frag couldn't you get in the berth, except maybe Red Alert? And only because his head would probably implode with paranoia if you tried!" He laughed. "Sworn to secrecy huh...? Maybe it is Red." he grinned, teasing his brother in an attempt to goad him into talking. Sunstreaker may be stubborn but he was persuasive and annoyingly persistent.

“I don’t go for head cases, you know that.” Sunstreaker’s smile got even bigger. Primus, he wanted to tell Sideswipe. Maybe if he hinted, that wouldn’t be telling the secret, exactly? “More along the lines of a certain superior officer with a very cute aft.”

Sideswipe canted his helm giving Sunstreaker a befuddled look. "Jazz?" he scoffed, "I thought he wasn't your type, besides I have it on good authority he doesn't take spike, only gives it." Sideswipe smirked fully aware of his brother's preferences and privileged to be one of the few, possibly the only one trusted enough by Sunny to be allowed to spike him. Although they hadn't since waking up on earth. Which had Sideswipe pondering another train of thought.

Right, his preferences. Sunstreaker realized he would probably be better off not mentioning that particular detail about his and Prowl’s ‘facing. Composing himself, Sunstreaker put his bright smile back on. “Think for a sec. Who was I with earlier today?” He chuckled. “And, uh, later, too?”

Sideswipe froze and turned to look at Sunstreaker slowly. It couldn't be, he had to be joking. "Prowl...?" He gaped at his brother in disbelief. "You fragged, by the book, stick up his aft, would rather throw you in the brig as soon as look at you, no fraternisation among the ranks, cop bot, Prowl?" He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing and burst out laughing. "Seriously, Sunny cut the slag!" He wheezed, laughing over the ridiculousness of it. "Control freak like him probably never let anyone touch him ever, never mind spike him." He burst out laughing again. "Come on you glitch just tell me who it is!" he grinned.

Sunstreaker canted his head at his brother. “It was Prowl.” He tried to hide the slight growl in his voice at being laughed at. “And that’s why the whole secrecy thing. So don’t go blabbing it.” He crossed his arms over his chest, proud of having managed to crack Prowl’s hard exterior.

Sideswipe stared, his laughter stopping abruptly, he recognised that low growl from his brother and knew better than to call him a liar. "You fragged, Prowl??" He was beyond curious and impressed. "What's he like? I honestly thought he would still have his seals from the way he acts." He thought about it for a moment and frowned. "What the frag were you thinking! Slag Sunny if you were that desperate you should have just told me," he slumped beside his brother. "You know I'm always up for it."

Sunstreaker warmly smiled, knowing he and his brother looked out for one another’s needs, no matter what they were. Honestly, since waking here on Earth, Sunstreaker hadn’t really had any itches that needed scratching. This whole Prowl thing was driven by something more than base need. It radiated from within his spark. “He was amazing. You know how I like doorwings and curves.” Sunstreaker grinned. “And I wasn’t desperate. It just sort of... happened.”

"Sort of happened? With Prowl." Sideswipe pursed his lip components. "Uh huh." He folded his arms peering at his brother shrewdly. "Amazing and Prowl just don't go in the same sentence you realise?" He half joked because he really couldn't see the appeal. "He's such a control freak though," he flopped back onto the berth, stretching out, draping his legs over Sunny's. "Hard to believe he let you frag him. No strings. Spike n' all." he mused absently.

Drumming his fingers on Sideswipe’s leg, he bit back the urge to tell him he hadn’t been the one to spike. “Prowl is gorgeous,” Sunstreaker said in a matter of fact tone. “And the ‘control freakness’ was actually kind of fun,” he said shrugging a shoulder. “I kept calling him ‘sir’. You can’t tell me that’s not hot.”

"Not the word I'd use to describe it." Sideswipe snorted. "Is he a screamer?" He asked with a grin, still curious about all the sordid details. Even though he had an irresistible urge to tease. "Or does he just lie back and think of Primus, making you do all the work? Coz that sounds more like him." He snickered, poking Sunny's side, unable to hold back on the mocking. It was Prowl after all.

Sunstreaker frowned at his brother. “He’s not like that, you idiot.” He gave a small shove to Sideswipe’s legs. “And he did most of the work. He even went down on me.” Sunstreaker’s processor quickly pulled up the images, and he dimmed his optics. Primus, it had been one incredible view.

Sideswipe choked and threw his brother a dirty look before bursting out laughing again. "I'm surprised he didn't quote regulations to you and list how many you were breaking!" He playfully slapped his brother's arm before his words sank completely into his processor. "Wait, wait, wait! He did most of the work?" He let out a short huff. "You let him spike you didn't you?"

Heat flashed over Sunstreaker’s faceplates. Fraggit. “So what if I did?” he replied, defensive. “Prowl isn’t the stuck up aft you think. Ever consider what it’s gotta be like to be in charge of all us? Especially you?” Sunstreaker gave his brother a pointed look.

Sideswipe frowned and then scowled at his brother. "Well I hope you got a free pass from the brig for life, because otherwise your standards are dropping." He replied petulantly. "Being fragged by the SIC, talk about whipped." He chuckled. "Smokes’ will pop a gasket."

Growling, Sunstreaker shoved Sideswipe’s legs off of his lap. “Listen you glitch, Prowl is not lowering my standards at all!” He crossed his arms over his chest, huffing his annoyance. “You should be so lucky to get a mech like him, and I did.” Why did Sideswipe have to be such a stupid aft sometimes? And why was his attitude bothering Sunstreaker so much? He brooded for a moment, knowing it was because of how Prowl made him feel. That it was more than just ‘facing someone, it had been more like a sparked connection.

Sideswipe, caught off balance, tumbled off the berth. "What the frag, Sunny!?" He snarled, getting to his feet, swatting Sunstreaker's legs in irritation. "It's just a slaggin' 'face. What's the big deal!?" He glared at his brother. "And what makes him so fraggin' special that you trust him all of a sudden? Only a day ago you'd have soldered your own optics rather than be in the same room with that stuck up glitch! And now you're letting him spike you!?" He fumed, not sure where his anger was coming from. There was no way Sunny would let it happen again, Prowl wasn't better than him. "I'm this close to dragging your aft to Ratchet for a check up on your processor, I swear to Primus!"

Sunstreaker pushed to stand, shoving his face in Sideswipe’s. “I’ve never hated him! I just thought he needed to stop being so fragging wound up all the time, and I managed to undo the knot!” He deeply frowned. “What is your problem anyway? I can ‘face whomever I want, and I want Prowl!” The minute his last words escaped his lips, he wanted them back. Admitting weakness, even to Sideswipe always made him uncomfortable.

Smirking, Sideswipe stepped into his personal space, giving him a little shove. "Undo the knot? You really think you've changed anything about that drone? I bet he'll treat you just the same as always. We're nothing but numbers to him." He scoffed and moved to turn his back on Sunny. "Got no problem with you facing anyone, but here I was thinking being spiked was a big deal to you, now I find out you just give it to any mech who flutters his door wings at you." He couldn't help the dig at Sunny's past relationship with Smokescreen, feeling a pang of jealousy he wasn't used to feeling. That was something he and his brother shared, he was trusted above everyone else, except his brother had a weakness for winged mechs, even emotionless ones apparently.

“Is that what your problem is?” Sunstreaker asked, shoving Sideswipe’s back. “That I let him spike? For your information I don’t let just any pretty Praxian do that! Ask Smokescreen! He never did!” Anger barreled forward, making him shake with rage. Why couldn’t his brother just be happy for him? What the frag? “Smokesceeen never made my spark do what Prowl did!”

Sideswipe spun round and shoved back hard with a snarl. "Careful, Sunny you're starting to get soft!" he scowled deeply, "Your spark? You're such a glitch." He muttered sullenly, heading for the door. "And you know what? I think I will go and ask Smokescreen, I'm sure he'd love to hear all about your new found infatuation."

Fraggit! Sunstreaker lurched forward, grabbing hold of Sideswipe’s arm and jerking him from the door. “it’s supposed to be a secret, you aft! I didn’t tell you a secret so you can go blab it!” He felt his whole frame vibrating with his rage and fear of ruining something that was just starting. If the secret leaked out, Prowl would have no choice but to end everything, and his spark ached at the thought. “Better I be soft than a glitch-headed aft!”

"Why's this so important to you?" Sideswipe yanked his arm free. "It's only fraggin’ Prowl!" He growled out with warning and marched from the room.

Fear overrode common sense, and Sunstreaker bolted after his brother. He couldn’t let him say anything. “Come back here!” he shouted after him. Sunstreaker growled and leapt forward, tackling Sideswipe to the floor. “Why do you have to always mess things up for me?” he shouted, as he straddled himself as best he could. The problem with fighting Sides was that they were the same size, so short of knocking him unconscious, he was well aware his hold was tenuous at best.

Sideswipe yelped and swung out at his brother. "You do that all by yourself!" he yelled, throwing punches at his brother trying to buck him off, twisting and grabbing hold to throw him to the ground.

Wrestling for control, Sunstreaker grabbed one of Sideswipe’s fists, but in the process taking a hard punch to the jaw. His head was left spinning, and he lost his balance landing on the ground on his side. He tried to regain control by wrapping his leg over Sideswipe’s legs. “If you say a word to anyone I’ll tie you up and leave you for Megatron myself!” Sunstreaker shouted, knowing his threat was full of venom, that he’d never actually do something like that. He was just so hurt and angry that Sideswipe was being such an aft.

"Yeah that'd be typical of you, trade your own brother in for the next pretty bot that comes along! " Sideswipe hollered angrily at his brother. Truth be told he had been feeling somewhat lonely but knowing that Sunstreaker was always there, that they would always have each other had taken the edge off. But to hear that Sunny was now shacking up with the one mech who seemed hell bent on making life miserable for him on this mudball of a planet, just added insult to injury. "This planet has you glitching, you stubborn aft! Do you really think he's going to want to be with you, you're out of his league, you really think he'll keep breaking the rules for you?" He punctuated each question with a hard punch, managing to stay atop his brother despite his fight back. "You’re delusional and as usual you need me to knock some fraggin sense into you!"

Ahh, the familiar sound of the twins beating the slag out of one another. Jazz recognized it immediately when he’d turned the corner into the barracks hallway after being commed about banging and yelling. It apparently meant nothing to the them then mechs were trying to rest in their rooms around the fighting pair. Jazz made a final turn and found Sideswipe on top of Sunstreaker punching him. He opened his mouth to shout at them, but paused, listening for a moment. ‘Pretty bot?’ ‘Breaking rules?’ Hm. Jazz filed the comments away in his processor for later. “Hey! Get your aft of Sunny before I have to remove ya!” he shouted.

Sideswipe shot his helm up at the sight of jazz and growled, getting in one last punch before shoving himself off his brother. He knew better than to actually disobey Jazz in such situations. Scowling deeply, intakes racing, he turned and started marching away, hoping that Jazz would just let him go because otherwise it meant reporting to Prowl's office, even this late and that was the last mech he wanted to see right now.

Sunstreaker rubbed at his jaw, his optics sliding over his plating, taking stock of how messed up his paint was thanks to his brother. He frowned at his appearance, marred and ruined. What was his brother’s problem anyway? Primus, this was going to take hours to look presentable for when he saw Prowl next.

Jazz put a hand on hip. “Sides’, where do ya think yer going? You know better than to get into brawls, let alone late night ones.” He then crossed his arms over his chest, gaze bouncing between the twins. “Both y’all are comin’ with me down the offices so I can file a report.”

Halting in his tracks, Sideswipe stiffened and glanced over his shoulder at Jazz, avoiding looking at his brother. They both knew that all reports led to Prowl. "Figures." He muttered sullenly.

Jazz pinged Prowl over the comm. lines to meet him at his office as he escorted the offenders out of the barracks. He watched the brothers carefully, wondering what ‘pretty bot’ was at the center of their brawl. He frowned, figuring it was probably Smokescreen. Being in the know was part of what Jazz did best, and he was aware of the rumours about Smokescreen and Sunstreaker’s past involvement. When would these kids learn that in a time of war, you shouldn’t ever hitch yourself to someone. It just led to hurt feelings and problems.

Sideswipe followed Jazz in stony silence. Sunstreaker wasn't being reasonable or rational, why couldn't he see that? It was war after all, why get involved seriously with anyone? Especially someone whose authority and position meant he could very well be the mech sending you out to your death? They'd always had each other. It had been enough. Why did Sunstreaker have to change that now?  
  
Sunstreaker heaved a sigh of air through his intakes. He really wished Sideswipe would be happy for him. They’d always been able to depend on one another, and so why wouldn’t his brother be supportive now? As they entered the hallway for the suite of offices, his spark sank at the sight of Prowl’s office door. Rubbing at a small dent in his chestplate, he frowned. He looked like slag. This was not really how he wanted to see Prowl again.

Prowl was tired. He wouldn't admit it of course but the evening with Sunstreaker, then lying on his berth over thinking it when he should have been recharging took its toll. Jazz's ping had arrived just as he'd managed to slip into recharge, so he was not best pleased. He knew Jazz wouldn't ping him for trivial matters, which filled Prowl with dread as he turned the corner and saw Jazz leading the twins into his office. Pushing all his emotions behind his stern stoic mask, he pushed forward and followed them inside. "Jazz, report please." He commanded tersely as he made his way to the other side of his desk, his optics not missing the dented and scuffed plating of the twins.  
  
Jazz grinned. “Evenin’ to you, too, Prowl.” He chuckled. “I was comm’d by the residents in the barracks that somethin’ disruptive was going on. Upon investigation, I found these two havin’ a grand ol’ time beating the slag out of each other.” He glanced at them, still mulling over Sideswipe’s words, still curious who they’d been fighting over. He assumed Smokescreen, but how was that breaking rules?

Raising an optic ridge at Jazz, unsmiling, Prowl regarded the twins with a stern look. "Is that so?" Sighing, almost betraying his weariness, Prowl sat down behind his desk and pulled up a file to record the report details. "What about this time?"

“Not entirely sure. Heard something about a mech, though,” Jazz replied glancing back at Prowl.

Sunstreaker’s spark lurched in his chest at Jazz’s statement. He then gave his brother a side long glance. Primus help him, Sideswipe better not say anything. If he ruined this for Sunstreaker he wasn’t sure he’d be able to forgive him for a good long while, even if he was his brother.

Sideswipe glared at Prowl fully ready to say things he'd likely regret forever. Catching Sunny's optic made him hesitate and he gritted his denta as he looked back at Prowl, holding the mech's gaze for a few long moments, the mech was smarter than most, he'd know he knew and eventually they were going to have a chat about it but not like this. Knowing vaguely what sort of mech Prowl was and something about his brother being told to keep quiet, he thought better of laying into Prowl. Would be time for that later too. "Was nothing," he muttered. "Stupid fight over nothing and no one important." He sighed and shrugged. "My fault anyway."

Half-relieved and half-annoyed, Sunstreaker frowned. At least his brother knew better than to blab, but he didn’t like the ‘no one important,’ dig at Prowl either. Sunstreaker’s gaze shifted to Prowl, wondering what he was going to do. Sunstreaker had broken his promise to Prowl, and a part of him did feel badly for doing it. Thing was, Sideswipe was his brother. He told him everything. Sideswipe knew him like no one else, and if he’d tried to hide this from him he knew he’d fail at it anyway.

Prowl met Sideswipe's gaze and felt his intakes skip with the look he was being given. He could only draw one logical conclusion. Sunstreaker had told him and it had not gone well. Pursing his lips in disapproval and irritation that Sunstreaker hadn't kept his word for longer than a couple of hours, Prowl briefly met his optics with a cold glare before writing in the data file. "Given the state of you both, I would say this was more than nothing," he filed the report and pushed up to standing, his patience all but evaporated. "May I suggest in future resolving your differences civilly or taking it out of the Ark." He shook his helm and looked up at them both, expression severe, even for him, as his fatigue began to bleed through his impassive mask. "However as this is not the first time you've been brawling in the barracks and only three days ago you were both reprimanded for pulling yet another prank, I am sending you both to the brig for the remainder of the evening until the start of your next shift. You both have to learn that your actions impact and affect others."

That stung. Sunstreaker’s spark ached as his posture sunk in his seat. The first real connection he’d felt to anyone ever shattered and stomped on by his brother’s petty behavior. There was no way he’d ever get to see Prowl again after this. It was how things always were, though. Bound to Sideswipe in a way no one, not even Prowl could get. He shouldn’t be surprised by any of this, really. Life was just one disappointment after another. He should just learn to accept it. Accept he was doomed to be alone.

Jazz frowned at the twins and shook his head. He glanced at Prowl as he stood, catching an unusual flash of color. Using his visor, he zoomed in on Prowl’s chest, and sure enough, along his bumper he noticed very small scrapes of yellow paint. A light suddenly went on in his head. Sunstreaker? Prowl had been with Sunstreaker? That’s who they were brawling about? Very interesting. Also, great intell to have considering he’d broken the fraternization rules himself, more often than he let Prowl ever know about. He was going to have to corner his friend and colleague at some point to get to the bottom of all this. When Prowl was breaking regs, it had to be for a good reason.

Sideswipe scowled, looking down at the floor. He'd caught Prowl's subtle, colder than ice glance at Sunny and he frowned. The urge to suddenly protect his twin surging through his spark. No matter what he'd done Sunny deserved a chance, hell Prowl should be damned privileged Sunstreaker had even shown interest. It was just like the mech though to stick to the rules where it was safe. Noticing Sunny's slumped posture, Sideswipe shot Prowl a glare. Mech wasn't getting away with treating his brother so coldly no matter how he felt about him. His optics brightened as he, for the first time, took in Prowl's waxed, gleaming frame. He scrubbed up well, he had to give him that but it also made his spark ache with guilt. That had been done with a lot of care and effort. His brother's work and he never did anything unless he really wanted to.

Prowl looked at Jazz and nodded. "If you wouldn't mind escorting them, Jazz. It's late and I have an early duty shift tomorrow."

Great, an uncomfortable night on the hard brig floor, but at least this way Sunstreaker wouldn’t be tempted to pound his brother into the floor. Though, it did mean a restless night of thinking about how he’d gone from happy to miserable in almost record time.

Jazz motioned for the twins to exit the office. He then glanced over at Prowl, grinning. “By the way, you look nice all shined up.” Jazz reached over, thumbing off the bit of barely visible yellow paint. “Shame to ruin it.” He turned his wrist and held up his thumb, so only Prowl would see the smudge. “I’ll be sure to stop by tomorrow so we can chat a bit.”   
  
Prowl could only open his mouth in surprise and stare flabbergasted at Jazz. He might've known Jazz would be observant enough to see what most mechs couldn't. Sinking back into his seat when his office was empty he pinched his nasal bridge and sighed. Things had gotten so needlessly complicated in less than half a day. All because he'd stepped over that line. Thinking on his time spent with Sunstreaker, Prowl's optics dimmed. He had enjoyed himself more than he could ever remember doing before and it had felt good, safe, right. Sunstreaker in Prowl's opinion, was worth breaking every rule for.

 

 

 


	5. Office Liaisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl calls Sunstreaker to his office. Sunstreaker expects the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter to thank you for your two month wait :D

Prowl's day had been a long one and it wasn't over yet. He hadn't gone back to sleep after dealing with the twins, both of whom had now been released to start their shifts. After the standard officers' briefing he had spent his time being inconveniently busy as to avoid his long time friend (and occasional berth partner though never for interfacing, they were just that close), Jazz. He knew it would only be a matter of time and at the end of a long day as he resigned to his office to finish paperwork, Prowl half expected jazz to be waiting for him.

With the twins occupied on shifts, the day calmed down. Prowl was absent from his office, making himself busy, but he could only avoid Jazz and his many questions for so long. It was a dance they’d managed to perfect over the eons of working side by side. Jazz stood, leant against the wall of his own office, playing a human video game he’d downloaded on his datapad while he waited it out. Sure enough he felt the vibration through the wall of Prowl’s office door opening. Go time. Jazz subspaced the game, and stepped out of his office, and turned sharply, entering Prowl’s. “Such a busy-body, today,” he said, grinning.   
  
Looking up to the ceiling and shaking his helm looking as guilty as Prowl could look he sighed and sat behind his desk. Pushing an already filled cube to Jazz's side of the table, he gave him a sidelong glance. "Well you caught me," he sipped his own energon, gesturing to the chair opposite. "When's the interrogation due to start? "

“Thanks, Prowl! Always thinkin’ of me,” Jazz replied, taking the cube, and plopping to sit. He took a long sip of his energon, drawing out the moment before he replied. He glanced at Prowl, canting his head. “I barely remember the last time I saw you all shined up. You clean up nice, Prowl.” Jazz liked circling around before going in for the kill, so to speak. “You almost outshine ol’ Sunny.”

"There has never been a need for aesthetics in my job, and you know I'm normally too busy for such indulgences." He looked over his plating with mild approval, it did fill him with a sense of pride he used to have in his enforcer days. He met Jazz's gaze at the mention of Sunstreaker's name and fell quiet waiting for Jazz to continue.

“Indulgences, hm?” Jazz grinned. “From what I saw you indulged in more than just a nice wax, which honestly surprises me.” Having ‘faced his fair share of officers under his command, Jazz never thought much of the fraternization codes. Mostly because he never let it cloud his judgement. When it came to battles or missions, who he’d been with the night before didn’t earn that mech any more attention or privilege. “Care to elaborate?”

Faceplates heating up at Jazz's astute comment, Prowl looked down at his cube. "Not particularly but then you weren't giving me a choice were you?" He gave an uncharacteristic shrug having no idea what to say. This was new to him. He honestly didn't know what it meant but he knew even after one night, he didn't want it to stop. "Even though I don't get you to elaborate every time you indulge." He threw jazz a slight smirk, only slightly evading the question. "I know more of what goes on in this base and have looked the other way more than any of you give me credit for."

Jazz snorted a laugh. “I know you do, Mr. Enforcer. I also know I’m not one to judge, either.” Sitting forward in his seat, he rested his cube on one knee. “And I’m not here to judge. If anything, kudos to you. I’m more just tryin’ to figure out why a one-night thing ended with the twins pounding each other into the floor.” That was the honest truth. Last thing this base needed were the twins being even more disruptive than they already were.

Prowl looked sheepish at this point and grimaced slightly. Picking his words carefully as he replied. "Jazz you've known me for a long time and should know me better than to think I entertain one night... Things." He frowned looking down at his cube, doubt and worry clouding his features. "Though I do not know what happened between them, it's safe to assume that aspect has something to do with it." He shook his helm. "I did attempt to leave it there, just one night. I know it isn't logical or even sensible to have an actual relationship in war but I was persuaded otherwise." He looked up at Jazz and gave him a faint slightly sad smile. "Contrary to popular opinion I did not want this life and I am tired of living through this war, surviving it... alone. The impression I was given was that he was too..." His mouth quirked into something more amused. "It's the epitome of a bad idea."  
  
Jazz perked up in his seat. More than a one time deal? “He convinced you?” Jazz shook his head, now worried. “Thing is, twins...” He frowned, trailing off, trying to explain to Prowl what he knew about them through Smokescreen without giving away how much he liked to gather gossip. “They’re complicated.” He reached out, putting a hand on Prowl’s arm. “I don’t want to see either of you get hurt, but especially you. Yer gonna be careful ‘bout this, right?”

"Complicated?" He canted his helm at the comment sensing there was more, if there was one thing he could trust Jazz with it was Intel. On anything and anyone. "I am always careful, Jazz." He rested a hand over Jazz's with a smile. "Your concern is appreciated."

Jazz smiled. “Well, if ya need me or need to talk, just grab me, ‘kay?” He trusted Prowl to be careful, but he also knew the twins were a tangled mess in a lot of ways. He didn’t necessarily think trying to have a relationship with circumstances being what they were was the right move to make, he also knew from previous personal experience that Prowl never did things in halves, either. Sunny was one lucky bot. “Alright, I promised to go out with Blue an’ get in some shootin’ practice. I’ll catch you later.” He pushed to stand, his gaze trailing over Prowl’s newly shined frame. It looked really good on him. Maybe having someone like Sunny around Prowl wasn’t such a bad thing. Only time would tell, though.

"Jazz... You would tell me if there was anything about them I needed to know... wouldn't you?" He met his gaze, raising an optic ridge as Jazz perused over his plating. "And if the rumour mill is feeding off this." He gestured to his plating. "Please also be careful at the shooting range."

“If I hear anythin’ being traded ‘round gossip wise, I’ll let you know.” Jazz warmly smiled. “As far as things to know goes, just know that twins tend to be always close. Like, real close.” Jazz wasn’t entirely sure he believed Smokescreen’s claim that the brothers sometimes ‘faced one another, but it was certainly something that might explain the fight in the hallway if Prowl’s intentions were aiming for more than a one time deal. Jealousy was a tricky emotion to handle.

Prowl nodded, not needing things spelled out to him. He frowned as Jazz left and sat in thought for a moment. It would certainly explain a few things. Off lining his optics he checked the time. Sunstreaker would be finishing his shift now. Opening a comm channel he pinged the mech to come to his office at his earliest convenience, which in his words meant within the next half hour. And he waited.

****

As if this day could get any worse, Sunstreaker was pinged to see Prowl in his office again. He’d hardly gotten any rest, having been stuck on patrolling duty driving all over the stupid desert and now he not only couldn’t go rinse off the dirt, but he also had to see Prowl and have his spark officially broken. “Frag me,” Sunstreaker muttered as he turned down the hallway toward the command office suite. Arriving at the open door, he paused at the threshold and looked in. Primus, his spark ached just seeing Prowl sitting there waiting for him. “Hey. Wanted to see me?”  
  
"Please have a seat," Prowl started, moving to get Sunstreaker a cube of entergon and placing it in front of him. "I apologise for not giving you chance to clean up." He sat down and regarded Sunstreaker coolly with some curiosity. "About last night, what exactly happened between you and Sideswipe? And please don't hide anything." He asked softly.

Walking over to a chair, he dropped down into the seat. He was a little surprised he’d be offered energon before Prowl put an end to all this, but whatever. Mid-sip when Prowl asked about the details of the fight, Sunstreaker slowly swallowed and looked back up at him. Hide anything? He glanced at the open doorway, then back at Prowl. “Uh, we got in a fight. Happens.” Was Prowl asking what he thought he was? Sunstreaker wasn’t entirely sure he should disclose the details of his brotherly relationship. The moment he thought that, he realized that Prowl had expected the same of him and he’d betrayed that trust and promise, He instantly felt guilty.

Sighing, Prowl sat back in his chair optics slightly dim. "Sunstreaker, nothing will work if you can't be honest with me. I know you and Sideswipe fight often but this was different." He pursed his lips as he frowned slightly. "I saw the security camera footage, I know what it was about and I know that you told him even after I asked you not to. What I don't know nor understand was why this prompted Sideswipe to try to beat you into the deck plating." His expression softened as he studied Sunstreaker with sharp optics. "I know he doesn't have a particular high opinion of me but this was more than that. If I have to go to Sideswipe for answers I will. I would much rather hear them from you," he sat back, his voice quiet as he added, "if our time together meant nothing however and you would rather end things now before it gets even more complicated, I would appreciate being informed." His optics were steady, icy cool betraying nothing of the turmoil within at speaking those words.  
  
Optics bright, Sunstreaker straightened in his seat. “Meant nothing? My spark...” He shook his head, cutting himself off. It was all so much to process at once. All so much to admit to. “I thought you wanted to stop this.” Sunstreaker slumped again and frowned, his gaze moving from Prowl to the energon between his hands. Prowl wanted to know about Sides? Fine. He’ll tell him. “I really like you, Prowl. So I’ll be honest.” He heaved a sigh, knowing this was probably going to send Prowl running away from him just like it had with Smokescreen forever ago. Except back then while he’d liked Smokescreen, he didn’t have the same deeper feeling of connection he felt that he’d made with Prowl. “We’re close. We do everything together. And by everything, I mean... everything, including ‘facing.” Heat flared over his faceplates as he fingered his energon container. “Sides’ knows me. I can’t hide anything from him and he got really jealous because he saw that this thing with you was different.”   
  
Prowl listened closely, expertly hiding the flare of jealousy that sprang up at Sunstreaker's admittance, although he wasn't really surprised. It wasn't unheard of among Cybertronians in the past. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were among the last twins left. No it really didn't surprise him they were that close. Nor that Sunstreaker told him. He looked at Sunstreaker, optics flickering slightly. "Different... how?"  
  
Looking back up at Prowl, Sunstreaker sadly smiled. “My spark. It... you know... did that thing. Picked you.” It sounded stupid out loud, but it was the truth. “I don’t let anyone spike, except Sides’.” Sunstreaker furrowed his brow, hoping he’d not misread what had happened. Hoping that Prowl meant what he’d said the night before about wanting more, too. “I trust you.”

Prowl felt his spark flutter in his chest and he was quiet for a few moments as he let the words sink in. "Given your relationship with Sideswipe... we're going to have to speak with him." He frowned and looked away. "And there is the issue of you breaking your promise within hours of making it," he sighed. "I need to be able to trust you, Sunstreaker. I enter into nothing lightly and this will be difficult enough as it is given our current situation on this planet. I'm still not even certain this is a very good idea but..." He paused peering at Sunstreaker hesitantly, "...what I felt... you are worth breaking the rules for, even if that does make me somewhat of a hypocrite." He laced his fingers in front of him and looked away. "I know what goes on in this ship amongst the ranks I am not oblivious and I mostly look the other way as long as mechs are discreet and keep their personal lives out of what needs to be done, but I still have to be seen upholding the rules, it's what separates us from the 'cons. Keeps us focused. I need you to support me in this, and no I'm not saying stop your pranking, every bot needs some reprieve but in keeping this... us... a secret... I need you to support me. I cannot do my job if the mechs start to lose respect for me because they see me breaking my own rules." He trailed off with a frown. "And I find myself unable to refuse you but you need to settle this with Sideswipe... he is your brother after all."

Out of everything Prowl said, Sunstreaker clung to the parts about wanting to make this work. He perked up a little in his seat, hesitant but hopeful. The idea that Prowl wanted to break rules for him made his chest swell pride. “I won’t tell anyone else. I promise.” Sunstreaker half-frowned. “And I’ll talk to Sides, even though I’d rather pound him for being such a glitch last night.” He canted his head. “You’re okay with what I told you, though? About me and him?” Sunstreaker wondered if he should add that they’d not ‘faced at all since waking up on Earth.

Prowl quirked an optic ridge at Sunstreaker. "What you have done in your spare time, in your personal life in the past is no concern of mine but I must reiterate that I do not like to share." He hesitated with a slight frown. "That's why we will need to speak with Sideswipe. It seems that to be in a relationship with you, one must also appease your brother." He added lightly. "And his reaction is somewhat understandable given how close you have been... you rely on each other, this has to be difficult for him. It is not my intention to take you away from him, that is the last thing I would want, so I would rather you not resort to violence in this instance."

“Possessive Prowl.” Sunstreaker brightly smiled. “I have to admit, I kinda like that.” Sunstreaker dimmed his optics. “I guess talking to him together makes more sense. He tends to be really hard-headed and not listen. That’s why fists work better sometimes.” Sunstreaker also knew that aside from the jealousy, his brother was also being protective. That’s how they’d always been, looking out for the other, always. His gaze then slid over Prowl’s polished plating. Primus, he really did look slagging nice.

"Hmm..." Prowl hummed in response. "It figures that you would." He vented air slowly and pushed out of his seat, making his way around the desk to perch on the edge in front of Sunstreaker. "The more you involve your brother, hopefully the more supportive he will be, regardless of his feelings towards me." He bowed his helm, looking at the floor momentarily. "Even considering a relationship during war makes us foolish, you realise?" He murmured quietly, not meeting Sunstreaker’s gaze. Well aware that his plating was being stared at... again.  
  
Sunstreaker’s gaze shot up at the last question. “Nothing is going to keep me from having a real life. Certainly not this stupid war. If we don’t try and live and find what’s important to us, then we may as well march over the ‘Con base and give up. ‘Cause they’ll have won.” He sat forward in his seat, hands reaching for Prowl’s legs, running up the shiny, smooth metal. “I like having something to fight for.”

Watching Sunstreaker's hands sliding up over his legs, Prowl listened even as his body shivered slightly at the contact he was still unused to. "Sunstreaker..." he began quietly, peering up to meet his gaze. "There is every possibility that my orders, my tactics could send you to your death..." he trailed off the thought making his spark lurch painfully in his chest.

“I know.” Sunstreaker’s fingers drew lines up over the tops of Prowl’s thighs. “It’s the price of breaking rules. I accept it.” Truth was, Prowl could be hurt in battle, too. Sure Sunstreaker was a frontliner, but he was built for that. The danger was spread pretty evenly around for most, especially here with such a small force on Earth. He held Prowl’s gaze, and half-smiled. “Life could end any moment for either of us. I personally like to live it as regret-free as possible.” He gently pulled Prowl’s legs apart, and his gaze dropped down to the interface cover close to his optic level, his mind already sliding toward more physical pursuits.

Prowl pressed his lips together tightly, his fingers curling into the edge of his desk at Sunstreaker's touches and the way his optics looked over him. It made his systems run hot and he had to wonder if he'd always had this effect on him and he'd just ignored it. "Regret free, hm?" He replied softly. "Should I take that as a hint?" He asked, smirking slightly as the tone and atmosphere in the room obviously shifted from superior and subordinate to that of lovers. He made sure to send a remote locking code to the door however before he allowed Sunstreaker to continue. "Should I expect this sort of behaviour often when we try to talk or even when I try to reprimand you?" He mused, his tone quietly playful.  
  
Scooting the edge of his seat, pressing his larger frame between Prowl’s knees, Sunstreaker grinned. “You want me to be honest, right?” He canted his head. “I’d let you reprimand me anyway you like.” He leaned in pressing a kiss to Prowl’s belly plate, then nuzzled it as he ran his hands over Prowl’s hips. Sunstreaker’s core temp rose. He wasn’t normally so forward or even physically affectionate. Mouthing Prowl’s body, he knew this was being driven by more than lust. His spark was pounding in his chest with excitement.

Prowl swallowed, optics dimming as he watched Sunstreaker, unable to take his optics off the sight of him being so affectionate with him. "This is you being honest?" He questioned with a faint tremour to his voice, his hands gripping tightly to the edge of the desk. "I'm beginning to think all those times you got caught were because you mmh... wanted to..."

Sunstreaker paused to chuckle. Maybe in some strange way, that was actually true. Turning his head to glance up at Prowl from under the rim of his helm, he grinned. “Just one thing I really want at the moment.” He ducked down, and slowly licked the closed cover. “You get one guess...” He licked and mouthed the edges of the cover as his hands settled on Prowl’s waist.

Prowl positively moaned at the contact of Sunstreaker's glossa on his plating, heat pooling immediately behind his panel. "...And.. nngh.. if I guess wrong..?" He whispered heatedly, optics dark with arousal as he gazed down at Sunstreaker.

“Don’t think there is much danger in that,” Sunstreaker said, his voice low and rumbled. He pulled his hands down over Prowl’s thighs, and gently pushed them wider apart. He glanced up, optics dark. This was much like allowing Prowl spike him. Wanting to wrap his mouth over another mech’s spike was not something he often did but his spark pounding in his chest wanted to offer himself like this to Prowl. Express how much he was willing to trust him. “Open up...Sir,” he said, as much of a command as it was a plea.

Biting his lower lip, unable to stifle a needy keen that escaped his vocaliser, Prowl could do nothing else but obey. He wanted this, he wanted Sunstreaker. He was already addicted and to see the proud, stubborn mech between his legs like this made his engine rev loudly. Sending heat rushing to his faceplates in embarrassment. His panel slid open revealing his already hard spike, even as he tried to control the arousal and want coursing through him.  
  
“All ‘cause of me?” Sunstreaker teasingly asked. He leaned in and gently ran his lips along the underside of the erect spike. “So eager,” he mused. He flicked his glossa out, drawing a long, swirled line before wrapping his mouth over the head of the spike. He dimmed his optics, one hand moved down to curl around the base of the spike giving a small squeeze as he softly suckled the end.

At that his knees almost buckled. If it weren't for the iron grip he had on his desk Prowl was certain he'd be a heap on the floor. His face plates burned with embarrassment even as his spike twitched into Sunstreaker's touches. Heat pooled, in his components and he could only rock his helm back and let out a lowly moan. Pleasure washing away all coherent thought as Sunstreaker's warm, wet mouth closed about the head of his spike.

Lips twitched into a small smile as Sunstreaker glanced up from under the rim of his helm at Prowl. Opening wider, he slid most of Prowl’s spike into his mouth, and swirled his glossa around it. He dimmed his optics, focusing on drawing as many moans as possible from Prowl.

Prowl's mouth fell open, his optics dim with heady pleasure as he looked down at Sunstreaker. Reaching out with a trembling hand he brushed his fingers over Sunstreaker's helm fin. His engine revved hard, and he let out another moan as Sunstreaker continued to drag needy mewls of pleasure from his parted lips. It had been so long since anyone had done this, he could barely remember this was how good it felt. He was certain nothing compared to having Sunstreaker wrapped about his spike. The image was simply delicious and he had to save it to memory.

Tipping his head into Prowl’s hand, Sunstreaker made a small sound of approval with his full mouth. His free hand slid down over the Prowl’s thigh, and trailed up toward his valve, rimming around the edges with his thumb. He slowly drew back and then pushed forward, suckling as his head bobbed between Prowl’s parted legs. Once he’d given Prowl the rare pleasure of him sucking his spike, he planned on taking Prowl’s valve. That thought made his own engine rev, and he pushed his thumb inside the exposed valve. 

Prowl gasped, hips rocking forward slightly at the invasion of his valve, spike shifting a little into that inviting mouth as Sunstreaker sucked the hot metal, sending waves of pleasure coursing through him. His valve clenched and tightened about the thumb, eliciting a whimper from the tactician, his hand unconsciously curling about Sunstreaker's helm fin as his frame trembled with sensation. It had been an even longer time since anyone had touched his valve and he couldn't fight off the pang of apprehension followed by a soft whine.  
  
Sunstreaker increased his efforts, squeezing the base of Prowl’s spike as he sped up his head’s motion, allowing the spike to slip in and out of his mouth. At the same time, he twisted his thumb inside Prowl’s valve, and smiled around the pretty spike. He felt his own spike surging against the housing cover, wanting Prowl with an unbridled need he’d not felt for anyone in a really long time.

"Nnghh... Sunstreaker!" Prowl cried out, desperately fighting off the growing tingling heat of impending overload. Panting he gripped Sunstreaker's helm with both hands, leaning against his desk to support his now very shaky legs as he felt his spike throb hot and wanting. Growling he tugged Sunstreaker up off the chair and kissed him fiercely, pressing flush to the golden mech, grinding his hips wantonly against him, pushing Sunstreaker’s thumb deeper inside his quivering valve with a low moan.

Kissing back, Sunstreaker let go of Prowl’s spike, unlatching his own interface cover to release his own spike. Seeing Prowl so undone and wanting him like this was more of a turn on than he’d ever experienced. Sunstreaker always loved being the center of attention, but being the center of Prowl’s attention felt different. More intense. More satisfying. He twisted his wrist around, and pulled his thumb free, trading it for two of his fingers. As the kiss broke, Sunstreaker smiled at Prowl and pushed his hips forward, so their spikes touched.

Keening needily, Prowl held onto Sunstreaker desperately, his whole frame seemingly alive with pleasure as he valve clamped greedily about his digits. Intakes stalling, he quietly begged for more against Sunstreaker's lips. Completely unable to do anything but react to what Sunstreaker was doing to him.

Optics darkening with his overwhelming arousal, Sunstreaker nipped at Prowl’s lips playfully. Reaching down between them, Sunstreaker moved his spike, so the head nudged at the entrance to Prowl’s valve. His free arm wrapped around Prowl’s middle so he wouldn’t fall backward onto his desk and he slowly pushed inside that heated, slick space between Prowl’s trembling legs. “Mine,” he whispered.

Inhaling sharply, his optics met Sunstreaker's, a leg curling about the frontliner as his fingers curled tightly into his plating. "... yours..." He whispered back shakily, mewling softly with pleasure as he was slowly filled by the larger mech. "... Sunstre--aahnn--been a long time..." He breathed, valve stretching about the invading hard length.

It had been a long time for Sunstreaker, too, though he guessed from that half-moaned statement it had been quite a bit longer for Prowl. The mesh walls snuggly wrapped around Sunstreaker’s spike, and he huffed a hiss of air from his intakes, taking a moment to enjoy how good it felt. He glanced at Prowl’s face, seeing the normally stoic expression replaced with a look of want and need. He slowly withdrew, then just as slowly rolled his hips forward, carefully watching Prowl’s face as he did. Primus, he was so beautiful.

Panting heavily, Prowl's face creased into a mixture of pleasure/pain as he was filled completely once more. His valve throbbed and ached, hot and tight about Sunstreaker's spike. Resting his helm against Sunstreaker's shoulder as he clung to him, Prowl turned his helm slightly and mouthed gently over Sunstreaker's throat, moaning against the metal lowly as the mech shifted inside him. He hadn't realised how badly he'd wanted this until this moment and now all he wanted was more. More of Sunstreaker, to have the mech buried deep within him, taking him, claiming him, the very thought and feel of the mech pressed so close had his cooling fans kicking into high gear, sending heat rushing to his faceplates in mild embarrassment. Never before had he felt so vulnerable so very exposed.  
  
Murmuring approvingly, Sunstreaker rocked his hips, sliding himself in and out of Prowl. He shifted to better support himself, placing one hand on the desk and tipping Prowl back to more of a 45 degree angle, while still supporting his weight with the other arm. Better angled, Sunstreaker could more smoothly slide in and out, and once he felt Prowl’s valve better adjusted to him, he pushed harder and faster. His vents hitched as he let small grunts escape his vocalizer with each thrust in. He was completely lost in the moment, lost in a haze of lust and desire, claiming Prowl as his with each penetrating push. As much as he felt the need to lay claim to Prowl as his, he knew he was also giving himself over to him entirely, spark and body.

  
Prowl wrapped his legs about Sunstreaker's waist as he was tilted back, allowing the mech to thrust deeper into his valve, filling him with a deliciously pleasurable ache, tearing soft moans and whimpers from his parted mouth as his fingers raked over Sunstreaker's plating. Dizzy with arousal, need and desire, his helm rocked back, optics offlining as he keened with every thrust. "Nnghh Yes... Oh!Sunny, more please!”

“Yes, Sir.” Chuckling a little at the use of his nickname, Sunstreaker did as he was asked, burying himself inside Prowl. His own body started to tremble as that familiar sensation of impending release tingled through his entire body. He wanted was to bring Prowl to overload first, though. To feel that tight valve of his, to see that already beautifully undone look on Prowl’s face crescendo with his moans.   
  
“Ahhnn! Yes!" Prowl was beside himself, face screwing up with pleasure he hadn't felt in a long time. His frame trembled as he clawed at Sunstreaker's frame, each thrust sending a fresh wave of tingling sensation rushing through him, crashing through his sensor net, whiting out any higher thought processes as he succumbed to Sunstreaker. He felt it pool deep inside his valve slowly at first, but building exponentially as it overwhelmed him, bursting through his body in a crescendo of ecstasy. He arched sharply as he toppled over that edge, his moans and whimpers turning into loud, high pitched cries of release, his whole frame wracked with the shudders of his explosive overload, his valve clamping greedily about the hard spike buried inside him, squeezing tightly.

Sunstreaker grinned, enjoying watching the incredible power of Prowl’s overload. Not that Sunstreaker would ever admit it, but Prowl definitely rivaled him for most beautiful, especially like this. That tight grasp around his spike was simply too much, though, and with a roar he overloaded, losing his last shreds of control, spike jerking inside Prowl and expelling its contents in a few hot pumps. Sunstreaker’s grasp on Prowl tightened and he pulled him to his chest, rounded bumper coming close to denting the smooth plane of his chestplate, not that he cared in the least. He just wanted to feel Prowl inside and out as he claimed this mech as his.

Keening desperately as he was filled completely with the hot essence of Sunstreaker, Prowl shivered as it sent fresh waves of pleasure through his already over sensitive valve. His whole body felt like it was throbbing with the mingled sensations of their overloads. Barely able to think straight, he mewled softly, optics flickering as he gripped onto Sunstreaker tightly, frame falling limp in his strong arms as the last of his energy was spent, along with his ebbing overload.  
  
Sunstreaker felt the full weight of Prowl in his arms, and he tipped him back to the desk, accidentally knocking a stack of the datapads over the other edge to the floor in a clatter. “Better them than me,” he muttered, not caring. Sunstreaker shifted to slip his spike free, and nearly lost his balance in process. Pushed beyond even his usual tolerances, he felt utterly spent and flopped on his side beside Prowl, careful to lay his head on Prowl’s shoulder not his doorwing and then pulling his one leg up and over the tactician's body. Dimming his optics, he relaxed, a smile curving his lips. That was so worth being called into Prowl’s before a proper wash for...

Prowl murred softly as his advanced processor quite literally kicked him online. It did not take well to sudden shut downs and had his battle computer running at full power before Prowl had accessed the very last memory and unconsciously let out a lowly purr. Onlining his optics dimly he registered a weight over him and a warmth beside him and slowly he turned his helm to gaze at Sunstreaker, taking a quiet moment to study the strong lines of his face, the slightly curved smile adorning his lips and the soft glow of his optics. Sunstreaker's vanity was well founded, he really was a beautiful mech, more so when lying sated and relaxed beside him. He reached up and lightly stroked the curve of his cheek, sighing softly as he shifted slightly, noticing the dull soreness of his valve and frame for the first time. It had been a very long time.  
  
The fact he’d managed to cause Prowl to offline only added to the sense of pride he already had regarding his prowess when it came to spiking. It had been such a long time, but he still definitely had it in him to drive his lover wild. Dimming his optics at the touch as Prowl seemed to come back around, Sunstreaker felt his spark flutter. It was so strange to feel this exposed to someone other than his brother, and different, too. He felt vulnerable with Prowl and yet safe at the same time. “Hey there,” he said, his voice low and husky.

"Hey..." Prowl replied softly, his lips twitching into a faintly amused smile. "You made a mess," he chuckled and let his arm drop to Sunstreaker's chest, hand resting over the central seam protecting his spark.

That touch to Sunstreaker’s chest made his spark flutter. He smiled back, pressing his hand over Prowl’s chestplate in the same central location over his spark. “Yeah, there’s a tactician all over your desk,” he replied, chuckling.

Huffing air through his vents in dry amusement, quirking an optic ridge at Sunstreaker, Prowl slowly shifted and pushed himself up to sitting, grimacing slightly as the movement reminded him of his stiff frame and sore valve. "Hmm... there are data pads all over the floor," he mused, giving Sunstreaker a sidelong look. "We should probably not make a habit of this... here."

Sunstreaker caught the winced expression, and sat himself up. “I dunno, I think office ‘facing is pretty hot. Next time I can bend you over the desk so I can lick your doorwings, too.” He laughed a little, knowing he had no shame. Scooting closer, he gently rested his arm around Prowl’s waist. “Seriously, though. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I?” 

Prowl's intakes caught at that imagery and his optics brightened at the other mech's forwardness. "Are you asking me or telling me?" He shook his helm slightly in amusement at Sunstreaker's brazen confidence. Though the concern and affection was definitely a nice addition, Prowl found he didn't mind being bestowed upon him. Even if it did feel somewhat strange coming from the aggressive, normally sullen frontliner. He offered Sunstreaker a small smile. "I'm fine... a little sore..." His doorwings fluttered a little shyly. "Long time as I said and we may not have entirely accounted for our slight size difference," he commented quietly, looking down at the floor, hoping he hadn't made the mech regret doing anything with him.  
  
Smile dissipated, Sunstreaker frowned. He hadn’t considered his size in relation to Prowl, and instantly felt guilty. That tightness had felt amazing to him, but he didn’t even consider how it might be on Prowl’s end of things... “Oh.” He nervously fingered Prowl’s waist, unsure what to say really. While he hadn’t minded Prowl being the dominant one, he had hoped they’d not fall into a pattern of one always being spiked over the other. “I was too rough, you think?”

Prowl glanced across at Sunstreaker and frowned slightly, reaching up he cupped the mech's face prompting him to look him in the optic. "At the risk of stroking your already very prominent ego," he smirked slightly, "you were amazing." Leaning closer he tentatively pressed a kiss to his lips. He was not used to giving out affection but he felt it was warranted in this instance. "I am not damaged. Just a little sore," he added softly. "Something which will no doubt pass the more that we do that..." He trailed off, almost shy to admit he wanted to experience that with Sunstreaker again, repeatedly if possible.

Sunstreaker couldn’t help but grin, glad to know that Prowl wasn’t injured and that he’d enjoyed himself as much as he had. He gently nuzzled Prowl’s chevron, then pressed a small kiss to the center. What was it about Prowl that melted away his usually hard surfaced demeanor? “There’ll be plenty more times,” Sunstreaker said, staring into Prowl’s pretty light blue optics. “And plenty more positions I plan on getting you in.” Sunstreaker snorted a small laugh.  
  
Blushing profusely, faceplates burning hot at Sunstreaker's words, Prowl coughed nervously and pushed off the desk gingerly. "Are these something I should look forward to or be prepared to look over my shoulder for whenever the urge grabs you? He quipped lightly, smiling at the golden mech. He looked down at the scattered data pads and sighed, he still had so much work to do that it marred his desire to simply take Sunstreaker back to his quarters and spend the night with him. Even if it was only to recharge together. The last time he'd done that was when Jazz had surprised him after a mission and shown up at his door in need of company. "You probably want to clean up and rest, we're going to need to talk to Sideswipe as soon as it is feasible." He glanced at Sunstreaker, optics dim with growing fatigue before crouching down to pick up his data pads.  
  
Sliding off the desk, Sunstreaker moved around the desk and bent down to help put up the scattered datapads, depositing the handful he scooped up in a small messy pile on Prowl’s desk. “Yeah, Sides,” he murmured, realizing how much he’d rather clean up and then stay the night in Prowl’s quarters, but knowing if he did that Sideswipe might be mad he didn’t come back to the room. He glanced at Prowl, feeling torn between just talking to Sideswipe himself or dragging a very tired looking Prowl back to his shared room.

Smiling gratefully as Sunstreaker helped him, Prowl tidied the pile on his desk, well aware of Sunstreaker's optics on him. Giving the mech a sidelong look, even though his doorwings were starting droop, he smirked in faint amusement. "I didn't think you'd pass up a chance to clean yourself up for longer than you had to."

“You look tired,” Sunstreaker said, optics flicking to Prowl’s lowered doorwings. “I, ah, hm.” Sunstreaker pursed his lips, on the fence as to what he should do. “I need to clean up, but after that...” He dimmed his optics. “Well, I don’t know. Sides is gonna expect me in the room.”

Raising his doorwings at the comment, Prowl straightened and shrugged it off. "I'm alright," he reassured quietly, looking back at his datapads. "I don't want to create any more friction between you two... and we don't have to talk to him this evening if you'd rather not." He offered Sunstreaker a small smile as he glanced at him. "It's alright if you need to go," he moved to walk past Sunstreaker to sit at his desk and continue his work. "I will undoubtedly see you tomorrow."

Sunstreaker’s concern over his own situation with Sideswipe was suddenly shoved aside in his mind. “You’re a bad faker, you know that?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “You even recharge last night? And after our, ah, energy usage just now you’re going to sit there working?” Shaking his head at Prowl, he felt a surge of protectiveness, not unlike how he often was with Sideswipe. “That stuff can wait.”  
  
Looking up at Sunstreaker's outburst with bright optics, Prowl sighed softly. He had to resist putting on his usual automatic impassive front, unused to such concern regarding his well being. "Clearly not that bad given that few ever notice," he replied picking up a datapad. "You needn't worry about me, Sunstreaker," he reassured with a faint smile and glance at the mech. "I will be fine, regardless of how much recharge I have or haven't had. And if it is not done now it will still be here tomorrow. Somebody has to do it." He hated himself at that moment, wanting nothing more than to agree and give in to Sunstreaker. Work was work though and if he didn't do it nobody would, although he knew his quiet seemingly workaholic nature had allowed everyone to assume it was fine this way. In fairness it always had been, he'd never had much else to do with his time otherwise. So most left him to it.  
  
“Make Jazz do it,” Sunstreaker replied, his face twisting with his frustration. “You need rest, and I don’t care if no one else has noticed. I noticed.” And just like that, Sunstreaker made up his mind. Sideswipe could wait. Prowl had clearly never had anyone looking after him before, and whether Sideswipe wound up even more mad or not, Sunstreaker knew that once they talked they’d be able to work it out. At the moment, Prowl needed him more.

Prowl chuckled at that, "Make, Jazz do it... nobody makes Jazz do anything, apart from perhaps Prime and even he still has to ask nicely." He shook his helm in amusement. "Besides this is my work, my responsibility, Sunstreaker. I can't just drop what needs doing because I expended my energy doing something... indulgent, which is against the rules anyway." He looked up at Sunstreaker with faint concern in his optics... "I told you my duty comes first, did I not? That I couldn't always be there for you?"  
  
Anger flared in Sunstreaker’s chest. He was willing to push his brother aside to look after Prowl and yet Prowl wasn’t willing to put his stupid ‘work’ aside for him? “Everyone says I’m a selfish aft. Maybe I am, but you are, too. I’m putting you before Sides’, before even my own comfort, cause Primus knows I need a wash down badly.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Breaking rules for me or not, you have to shift that center out from under you. You want to be with me, you have to accept we are doing this together. I get that I have a lot more practice at that with my brother and all, but you have to at least try.” Sunstreaker then felt something else, aside from anger, swirling in his belly. It was fear. Fear he’d said too much. Made too many demands, but this is what he knew he needed, full acceptance. Dimming his optics, Sunstreaker dropped his gaze down to the desktop. “I know you have work to do, but don’t make me feel like an aft for wanting to take care of you.”

"What would you have me do?" Prowl asked softly, mildly taken aback by Sunstreaker's ire. "You think I'm selfish for wanting to make sure duty rosters are checked so nobody has a clash and so that Mirage gets to take Hound out to the city on what I am assured isn't a date. That I want to file the reports in order of priority for Prime so he knows where the Decepticons might strike us next and potentially how strong they might be. That I want to check over Ratchet's reports so I can make sure we have enough supplies the next time we have injured? That I want to look over the tactical log of our last battle to ensure that the seekers don't get the upper hand over yourself and Sideswipe and potentially kill one or both of you? If this makes me selfish then so be it," he wilted slightly and sighed, pushing out of his chair to stand in front of an unhappy Sunstreaker. "I am trying. But this is my job. Lives depend on what I do. I know I'll have to find a better balance between this and my personal life, now that I actually have one but this is who I am. Who I need you to accept." He frowned and lightly reached up to brush his fingertips over a helm fin. "It was not however my intention to make you feel like an aft. I apologise. And if it makes you feel any better there's nothing I want more than to spend the night resting with you but that," he gestured to the datapads, "still needs doing."  
  
Frowning at Prowl, Sunstreaker did his best not to completely lose his temper and snap at him, instead trying to process it all. This was something he wasn’t good at, though. All he really heard was that Prowl’s work was more important than even Prowl’s own basic needs. So really, where did that even leave him? “Fine,” Sunstreaker finally replied. That hot anger had now morphed into hurt that burned in his chest. But he was too proud to let Prowl know that. “Do your work.” He stepped back from Prowl, arms dropping to his sides. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Just like always, all he really wanted now was a good wash and to make up with his brother so he could get some comfort for his wounded ego.

Prowl frowned, completely lost as to how to resolve the situation but he didn't want the evening to end this way between them. "Sunstreaker..." He called after him, unsure of what to say, optics gazing at the golden mech with worry.

Glancing at Prowl, Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge. “Yeah?” He did his best to hide his hurt, but as bad as he thought Prowl was at faking, he knew he was a thousand times worse. That was something Sideswipe was always much better at.

"I’ve hurt you," he stated simply, frowning as he looked down at the floor. He had no energy to fight but no desire to let Sunstreaker leave this way. Emotional turmoil such as this, he was unused to and he was terribly afraid of pushing the mech away more than he already had in such a short space of time. Glancing up at Sunstreaker, the hurt and anger plain as day to him, Prowl lost the will to do anything but take away that hurt. "What would you have me do?" He asked again, defeatedly, doorwings dropping low on his back unconsciously.  
  
Fraggit. Sunstreaker turned back around, moving to stand in front of Prowl. He gently lifted his head up by the chin, and stared into his light blue optics. “We’re both really fraggin stubborn. Today I’m gonna let you win, though. Do your work. I’ll go talk to Sides’ and patch things up.” He softly sighed air from his intakes. “But next time you better let me win,” Sunstreaker said, a small smile creeping at the corner of his mouth. “We’re gonna do a lot of headbutting, aren’t we?”

"It would seem so," Prowl answered quietly, a hand overlaying Sunstreaker's and lifting it to his lips as he kissed it softly. "But then, when have we not.. butt heads on this ship?" He added with a relieved if subtle smile. "Good luck with Sideswipe, get some rest."

Sunstreaker bent down, planting a kiss to the center of Prowl’s chevron. “You rest at some point, too. If you don’t I’ll knock down this door and cart you over my shoulder to your quarters,” Sunstreaker replied, only half-kidding about his threat, but smiling.

Prowl laughed softly and gazed warmly at Sunstreaker. "I would be interested to see you try." He joked back. Spark fluttering gladly that things seemed okay between them for now.

Those optics shimmering up at Sunstreaker made his spark pulse harder. This wasn’t going to be an easy going relationship, but Sunstreaker always prefered a challenge, and Primus knows, Prowl posed quite a challenge. Still, the benefits outweighed the risks as far as he was concerned. “See you tomorrow,” Sunstreaker said, reluctantly pulling away from Prowl and moving back toward the door.

"You will." He assured gently, fingers lingering on Sunstreaker as he pulled away.

Sunstreaker gave Prowl one last smile, then slipped from his office, making a beeline for the washracks. First he was going to scrub down this nasty Earth dirt, then go find Sides’. 


	6. Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl and the twins finally sit down and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone. I have assignments due and have been sick so editing fell behind. Hope it's worth the wait.

Standing in the communal washracks, Sunstreaker washed down his plating. Dirt swirled around his feet as he rinsed himself clean, finally. He loathed being dirty, and it occurred to him that despite his discomfort he’d been more than eager to ‘face with Prowl. Maybe that wasn’t a big deal to other mechs, but Sunstreaker never even let Sides touch him when he was filthy. Sunstreaker heaved a sigh of air through his intakes, as his thoughts wandered from the lovely time he’d had with Prowl to his brother. He needed to locate him and hopefully patch things up. 

Sideswipe had been on a later shift than his brother and had loathed spending that little longer in the brig. Which was where Smokescreen had found him when he'd come looking for him for patrol. The mech had persisted in his questioning of why which had only made Sideswipe more sullen and fragged off until he'd finally snapped at the Praxian when he'd mentioned his brother and had told him to keep his nose out. That had been a bad idea because Smokescreen was now suspicious and Sideswipe was thoroughly fragged off as he entered the wash racks. "Oh..." he started spotting Sunstreaker. "Thought you'd finished earlier..." he trailed off as he realised what the implications of Sunny being late to the wash rack meant and his face twisted into something unrecognisable. "I'll come back," he added shortly.

Sunstreaker flicked the water off, and stepped out the stall, leaving a trail of watery footprints as he made a b-line for Sideswipe, catching his arm at the elbow. “No, we talk  _ now _ .” Sunstreaker put on a serious-looking expression to let his brother know he wasn’t in the mood for further avoidance.

Glaring at his brother, he shrugged his arm from Sunstreaker's grasp and squared up to him. "So talk."

Softening his expression, Sunstreaker gazed into his brother’s optics. They had fought before... lots. But this had its own twist of pain he wasn’t really used to. “I’m sorry that I hurt you.” Start with mending, then work toward getting him to better understand.

Pursing his lips, Sideswipe remained in stony silence as he regarded his brother carefully before his frame wilted slightly. "I'm sorry I beat you into the deck plating," he murmured. "I expected you to put up more of a fight to be honest."

“I could have, but--” Sunstreaker dimmed his optics. “--I felt guilty.” In all honesty it felt like he’d betrayed him in a way by putting Prowl before his own brother. By allowing Prowl to ‘face him when he’d not even been with Sideswipe once since they woke up here on Earth. But even they had to grow up a little at some point. Push apart and find their own space. Sunstreaker realized at that moment, he’d not expected to be the one to do it first. He always assumed Sides would find someone to fall in love with long before Sunstreaker would.

"Guilty?" Sideswipe raised his optic ridges in surprise. "You've never felt guilty about anything in your life," he murmured quietly with a frown. "What does he have on you?" he asked, to the point. Paranoia came naturally to them both after all.

Sunstreaker grimaced and shook his head. “When it comes to you, yeah,” he sighed air from his intakes in a hiss. “He doesn’t have anything on me. Why is it so hard for you to believe I actually enjoy being with him?”

He shrugged. "It's Prowl..." he stated helplessly. "Didn't think he knew how to interact beyond disciplining mechs," he snickered softly. "This is what I call going above and beyond, Sunny." He was only half joking but it really did complicate things. He looked at his twin seriously. "You really like him? And he likes you, like you're all serious about it and slag? I mean when is Prowl not serious, right?"

Sunstreaker then smiled a little. “If you want details about when he’s not as serious, I could share. But yeah. It’s serious, Sides’. And just because this is changing for me, doesn’t mean things change that much for us,” he paused, knowing that their arrangement regarding interfacing would have to be adjusted, but he hoped Sideswipe wouldn’t take it the wrong way. He also realized that he didn’t want to give up anything else they did, though, including piling into the same berth to recharge more often than he knew either of them would admit to. 

Sideswipe pulled a face and recoiled then seemingly thought about it and hummed thoughtfully. "I'd be intrigued," he grinned. "I have three problems with this. And if course it changes things you glitch," he sighed lightly punching Sunny's arm. "What about me? Because frag Prowl doesn't seem like the sharing type. What if I need you... You know... like that?" he frowned. "If this all blows up you better visit me when I'm serving forever in the brig because I beat the Praxian out of him for hurting you like I did to Smokescreen back then," he pulled a slightly sheepish face. "Speaking of Smokescreen he suspects something, I'm sorry, he kept asking and I blew up at him and honestly," he grimaced. "I think he still has a thing for you. Could get messy if he finds out about you n Prowl, them being related or did you forget about that little fact?" he smirked. "If you hurt Prowl you're gonna have both him, Blue and jazz after your aft, you realise?"

Heaving a sigh, Sunstreaker shook his head. “I’m not worried about Smokescreen and Prowl. If there’s one thing we both know about Prowl is that he won’t play favorites  _ ever _ . As far as Smokes’ and his crush or whatever is concerned, I don’t know. He was the one that freaked out about you and me, and that’s his issue that ruined everything,” Sunstreaker then frowned a little, bowing his head slightly. “Regarding the times we’ve  _ been _ there for eachother, you’re right. Prowl doesn’t want to share, but unlike Smokes’, he seems to get how important you are to me.” Sunstreaker stepped closer to his brother, reaching out to gently run his fingers over the back of one of Sideswipe’s hands. “I still want everything else to be the same, though. Being close to you is important to me, and Prowl knows that.”

"Are you completely sure about that?" Sideswipe murmured quietly, turning his hand to catch Sunstreaker’s. "We're closer than most even without 'facing each other, which," he added with a feigned scoff of offense, "I'm hurt you chose him over me. I mean it's Prowl, he can't be  _ that _ much better than me... can he?" He canted his helm at Sunstreaker, half joking, half really wanting to know. Hell if Prowl was that good, maybe he could be talked into sharing... or being shared... He smirked at that thought, knowing that Sunstreaker would smack him if he knew what he was thinking. "Seriously though... Smokes’... he could make things difficult for you if he's feeling put out and still has a thing for you." He frowned slightly at his brother, lightly touching a helm fin. "You'll be careful, right? I mean... we don't really know Prowl well yet nobody does really not even his cousins."

Tipping his head into his brother’s touch, Sunstreaker dimmed his optics and smiled. “There’s a lot more to Prowl than you think and he does want to talk to us both. Maybe when we do that we can better explain things to him.” He gave Sideswipe’s hand a small squeeze as he frowned. “And Smokes’ better not make a mess of things. I won’t hesitate to beat the slag out of him.” Sunstreaker’s frown then faded back into a smile. “Or maybe you can distract him. I’m not the only one with good looks.” He playfully poked Sideswipe in the belly.

Sideswipe snorted and shoved his brother out of the way as he headed into the wash rack. "Nice, palming me off on the seconds already," he grinned teasingly at Sunstreaker. "I don't know," he mused in a sing song voice. "Might fancy a bit of black and white... I mean it's good enough for you." he teased relentlessly, always enjoying pushing Sunstreaker’s buttons even in jest. Although he had to admit to being nervous about their pending chat with Prowl. He wanted his brother to be happy, Primus knew he deserved it for once and if Prowl was that mech that made it so then, well he'd accept it, it'd probably not be so weird eventually, he didn't want to mess this up for Sunny but SIC or not a brotherly warning was in order at some point.

Sunstreaker crossed his arms over his chest and raised at optic ridge at his brother. “When you say black and white, you better be talking about Jazz,” he replied, his voice sharp with a warning tone. “See you in the room when you’re done.” He turned on his heel and headed toward the exit. Well, at least they weren’t fighting now. Still, he hoped Prowl would be accepting of how close he and Sides’ really were. Flutter in his spark or not, Sunstreaker would never give up what he shared with Sides for anyone. 

Sideswipe laughed good naturedly after his brother. "Keep dreamin' Sunshine," he called out after him, unable to resist prodding him just a little bit more. Left alone, his smile faded slightly and he dwelled on what this would mean in the future. He wouldn't give up his brother... he couldn't. He hoped, for Sunstreaker's sake that Prowl wouldn't try to come between them. He would regret it.

 

…....................

 

Prowl murmured softly, doorwings fluttering slightly, the data pad slipping from his hand slowly, falling to the floor with a loud clatter. Jerking awake, doorwings flaring, Prowl's optics brightened as he was greeted by the bland walls of his office. Staring down at the offending data pad, he scowled at it. He barely remembered what time he'd slipped into recharge after Sunstreaker had left but he'd done it while in the middle of his work. He had over estimated how much work there was in relation to how tired he was and had fallen asleep at his desk. Grunting as he pushed himself stiffly from his chair, retrieving his data pad, he huffed indignantly. He needed a good shower and a berth but as it was already morning and his shift was due to start, it would have to wait. Heading to the back of his office where he kept some emergency supplies (this hadn't been the first time he'd fallen into recharge in this room) he rubbed himself down with a rag and mild solution. It wasn't anywhere near Sunstreaker's exacting standards but it would do until the end of his shift. He could only imagine that scowl if Sunstreaker found out he had barely rested once again and spoiled his wax job.

Sunstreaker dimly lit his optics, and stretched an arm over his head, pressing his body against his brother in the process. He flopped the stretched arm over Sideswipe’s chest and let a hiss of air slowly escapes his intakes as he relaxed against the warmth of his brother in his berth. Giving up this little luxury of close comfort was not going to happen. He enjoyed this feeling he only ever felt with Sideswipe far too much. After a moment, he shifted his gaze to his brother’s offlined face, mouth hanging partway open. He smiled then started to poke Sideswipe in the side, trying to hit those spots he knew were what humans called ‘ticklish’, but for them were overly sensitive areas of their sensor nets. 

Sideswipe grunted and batted at the offending digit, shifting to drape more of his weight over Sunstreaker in attempt to cease his incessant poking and claim a few more kliks recharge. He felt relaxed, he had missed this. "You're an aft," he mumbled, face buried into the crook of Sunstreaker's neck.

Chuckling, Sunstreaker stopped poking his brother, opting to simply wrap his arm around his waist. Lying in the warmth of one another’s embrace, Sunstreaker couldn’t help but wonder if Prowl had even gotten any rest. His mind wandered to the day before in his office, and how exhausted he’d seemed. Sunstreaker fingered his brother’s plating, realizing that as wonderful and important as this was to him, that he felt a protective desire toward Prowl, too, and he was half-tempted to ping Prowl to see if he was okay. 

Sideswipe settled against his brother, nuzzling him affectionately, his engine purring gently at the closeness. "I can practically hear you thinking, mech," he mumbled sleepily, optics onlining dimly to peer at his brother. "You have that look you get when you're trying not to worry," he nudged him gently. "What is it?"

With a guilty smile, Sunstreaker shrugged a shoulder. “Just, thinking. About Prowl...” he admitted. He pressed his lips together tightly for a moment. “It’s just, he looked really tired yesterday, and he’s notoriously bad at taking care of himself.” Sunstreaker vaguely frowned. “Kinda wanna check in on him.”

Venting air quietly, Sideswipe shifted and quirked a smirk at his brother. "That concern thing you've got going on," he chuckled. "That's going to take some getting used to." He reluctantly extricated himself from Sunstreaker and stood up. "Well, our shifts aren't until later, and the officers' briefing isn't for at least another couple of hours, you did say he wanted to talk to us so... let's go... talk." He hand waved at Sunstreaker. "Or check up on... though I'm betting he doesn't react well to being taken care of," he snickered softly giving his brother a sidelong glance. "In some ways, you and him, scarily alike you know; you're both stubborn glitched afts." He headed for the door.

Pushing to sit up and then slide of the berth to stand, Sunstreaker chuckled at his brother. “Concerned for the mechs that matter,” he said, catching his brother from behind and bear hugging him before he could reach the door. He rested his chin on Sideswipe’s shoulder. “Whether he likes it or not, I’m protective of who matters most of me. You both have some things to get used to, I think.” He let go of Sideswipe, and shoved past him to the door, strutting out of the room first. They definitely need to talk.

Sideswipe leant into the hug, arms curling about his brother's. It was going to be fragging hard not being any closer. Between them it had always come naturally, he wondered if Sunstreaker worried at all about it. About whether or not he'd be able to give the intimacy up with him completely. Sideswipe knew he wouldn't be able to if he was in Sunstreaker's position. He frowned after his brother as he stalked off. "What things?"

Glancing over his shoulder at Sideswipe he smiled. “That you two have to share me for one.” He’d always been able to attract mechs to him, but the idea he could have someone that made his spark flutter in his life and have his brother there for him too made him feel almost spoiled. 

Sideswipe smiled faintly and fell into step beside his brother. "I thought he didn't share?" He frowned slightly falling quiet as they approached Prowl's office, before asking; "Do you really think you can give up the intimacy between us, Sunny? Do you even want to?" he asked softly. "What if you could have both?" He knew he probably sounded selfish but the fear of losing Sunny was ingrained and if this thing with Prowl was serious then it was a very real possibility no matter how confident Sunstreaker was that things wouldn't change. If he truly cared for Prowl as much as he said and Prowl asked it of him, Sideswipe knew that their relationship would change.

Looking at his brother, he felt a pang of guilt. “No matter what, Sides, you’re my  _ brother _ .” Maybe Prowl wasn’t one to share, but Sunstreaker knew deep in his spark that he might not be able to refuse Sideswipe if he ever asked him for what needed, interfacing included. Sunstreaker’s spark ached a little knowing that no matter what he wanted to be for Prowl, he was bound to his brother in a unique way. He just hoped Prowl would be more understanding than Smokescreen had been if he ever did misstep with Sideswipe. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try his best to be what Prowl wanted him to be, though. 

Smiling at lightly shoving his brother, Sideswipe grinned. "You're such a glitch," His smile faded as he came to a stop at Prowl's door, very much not wanting to have this talk with the SIC of all mechs. Primus why couldn't Sunny have less complicated tastes. 

Sunstreaker let a hiss of air escape his intakes and glanced at his brother. “Takes a glitch to know a glitch,” he muttered as he pressed the door’s buzzer. 

Prowl glared at his door. Mechs were about early today. Sighing and giving his frame a once over he put on his stoic mask and was at once all business as he palmed the door lock and sat behind his desk, feigning interest in his last data pad.

Sunstreaker strode into the office ahead of Sideswipe. His gaze was pinned on Prowl, seeing that he looked just as tired now as he did last evening. He instantly frowned, and forgot all about the whole talking part of why they were here. “For the love of Primus, did you even go back to your quarters to rest last night, Prowl?”

Doorwings rose sharply on his back, defensively. Fatigue and a sore frame put him on edge. Nor could he shake the fact that he was on duty and that in itself came with certain boundaries. His response was an automatic one, one borne of always being the SIC first and foremost when on duty, even in his own office. "Need I remind you of where you are and whom you're speaking to, Sunstreaker? Please watch your tone,," he snapped back, voice uncharacteristically short, having no energy to fight a mech who was better rested than he. He stole a subtle glance at Sideswipe feeling suddenly cornered and subsequently even more defensive. 

Sideswipe caught the glance and inwardly grimaced. To him Prowl was still his commander no matter what he'd done with his brother. "Awkward," he muttered softly more to himself but audibly as Prowl seemed to react defensively to his brother. Placing a hand on Sunstreaker's arm he patted it gently in a subtle attempt to remind him of why they were there. Domestic stuff he and Prowl could fight over later and he had no doubt there would be plenty of those. Both mechs were a couple of glitches, supremely stubborn ones at that.

Huffing, Sunstreaker gave his brother a quick glance, then he looked back at Prowl. “Well, Sir, I thought you wanted to speak with both of us about a certain situation.” He wanted to scoop Prowl up and cart him back to his quarters and force him to actually rest, but he knew better by his short tone. Prowl was clearly cranky. “That is, if you have time for us.”

Prowl regarded them both for a moment, contemplating not having this conversation now but then Sunstreaker's words from the night before came back to him. Calling him a selfish aft and he wilted slightly, trying very hard not to show it. Gesturing to the two seats opposite his desk, he locked the door. Wouldn't do to have bots walking in during this conversation. "Please have a seat," he replied quietly.

Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker and slowly sat down. He'd noticed the faintest recoil in Prowl and if he'd noticed then he was certain Sunny would too. He wasn't sure just how long Sunstreaker could resist being himself though and trying to take control (over) the situation. "Don't mind if I do," he answered cheekily, attempting to breach the tense atmosphere in spite of his own apprehension.

Plopping to sit in the other open seat, Sunstreaker gave Prowl a long look. He was now regretting not dragging Prowl out of here the night before, while feeling guilty at the same time for recharging with Sideswipe. Straightening his posture in his seat, he drummed his fingers over his thighs. “So, you want to ask us questions?”

Prowl couldn't help but smirk at that. "It’s not an interrogation, Sunstreaker," he replied gently. "Basically this is for Sideswipe's benefit and for you two to clarify your... relationship to me." 

Sideswipe grinned and folded his arms. "Didn't know you cared, Prowl." That would probably earn him the look of death from Sunstreaker but when he was nervous he joked. He really didn't think Prowl was going to take their situation that well. Given what he knew of the mech.

Sunstreaker tensed, and glared over at Sideswipe. Glancing back at Prowl, Sunstreaker sheepishly smiled. “Well, I kinda told you about some of it.And I talked to Sides’ last night. So, ah, I guess if there is something you need to know about me and Sides’, then ask us?” Sunstreaker asked, shrugging a shoulder. Honestly, trying to get these two to get along and him being at the center of it wasn’t nearly as awesome as he thought at first.

Prowl nodded and stole a glance at Sideswipe. "Apart from being spark twins," he hesitated. "What is the entire nature of your relationship?" He looked down at his desk feeling altogether awkward wondering if he really should come in between whatever this was between the brothers. 

"We frag, we recharge together we're closer than most couples." Sideswipe blurted out in his usual tactless manner. There was no point sugar coating it. Prowl would see through it and if he wanted to be with Sunstreaker then he deserved to know everything. "Question is... What do you want us to be? Because it seems that Sunny has it bad enough for you to give this up, I hope you're aware of how big a deal that is?" He looked at his brother, even if he was fragged off with what he was saying at least it was the truth. "I tell you now though," he gave Prowl a stern look, "We're not changing everything. You're going to have to deal with that." He sat back arms folded, slightly petulant.

Sunstreaker shot his brother a stern look. “You tactless aft!” He slumped in his seat as he shook his head, giving up. There was no controlling Sideswipe when he was being like this. He looked to Prowl and half-smiled. “Prowl, the thing is, I’ve never...felt like this before. I honestly never thought for a second I’d want to be with someone really. Not like this,” he huffed air from his intakes. “But I need you guys to be on the same page about all this. I need you to get that Sides’ has  _ always  _ been there for me. Through everything.” He then gave his brother a side long glance. “And Sides, you need to realize that Prowl means a lot to me. More than anyone else ever has before.”

Sideswipe pulled a face his optics remaining fixed on Prowl watching him closely for his reaction. "Yeah I got that, you glitch," he scowled. "Does he?" 

Prowl reset his optics at Sideswipe's outburst and sat back slowly in his chair, doorwings flicking slightly as he processed the information. He was intrigued by Sunstreaker admitting his feelings, it caused his spark to flutter in his chest. He would ask about that later though when they were alone. If they were ever going to be alone. The twins were always together. Meeting Sunstreaker's gaze he sighed softly. He couldn't say he hadn't been warned. "Sunstreaker," he started thinking carefully over everything and pushed out of his seat to pace over to a small window his office was fitted with and gazed outside before glancing back at the two mechs. "What is it exactly you want? From both myself and Sideswipe?" he asked quietly, well aware that just asking gave the mech a lot of wiggle room and that if he wanted this to continue and by Primus he did, he was going to have to be flexible. More so than he'd ever been. Even against his better judgement and selfish need to have the mech all to himself. "And Sideswipe I hope you know that my relationship with Sunstreaker does not grant you any reprieve if you break the rules or are a disruption, neither of you will get any special treatment from me while on duty (this was a white lie of course) and that is what you're just going to have to deal with."

Sunstreaker gave Sideswipe a dark, warning look. But anything he might have said in retort to his brother’s attitude was cut off by Prowl’s question. What d _ id _ he want? He wasn’t used to thinking past the moment, really. Sure he had some vague idea he wanted a relationship with Prowl, but for some reason when he phrased it that way, it really sunk in what that entailed. Secret or not, he knew he’d be spending more time with Prowl and less with Sides’. In the past he’d been burned and hurt whenever he’d entered relationships, but the idea of giving up what he and Prowl had just discovered made his spark ache. “I want both,” he finally said, knowing that didn’t really clarify anything. 

Sideswipe huffed at Prowl's comment. Not that he was surprised. Prowl was first and foremost a stickler for the rules. "What's the punishment for  fraternisation between an officer and his subordinate then  _ Sir _ ?" He grinned smugly, putting emphasis on the mech's title. "Surely that doesn't get a reprieve? Or do you only bend the rules to suit you?" He was walking a fine line he knew that but the opportunity to catch Prowl going against the rules was not one to pass up. He'd take the beating from Sunny later. At Sunstreaker’s reply to Prowl's question though he snapped his gaze to his brother with a frown. Both? He wanted both? He didn't see this ending out well for him. Leaning closer to the mech he hissed, fully aware that Prowl would hear him anyway. "Way to have your oil cake and eat it, bro. And here I was thinking you actually wanted a relationship with him."            

Prowl threw Sideswipe a narrow optic'd glare at his dig before tilting his helm at Sunstreaker quizzically as he turned to look at them both. The mech's trademark short answers weren't helping. "Sunstreaker, you are going to have to be more specific."

Sunstreaker fidgeted in his seat, suddenly wishing he could just disappear through the floor. Yes, Prowl wanted to be exclusive, but Primus, Sideswipe wasn’t making that an easy thing to give up, reminding him about their long standing promises to one another. He gritted his dentia, torn between the one mech that was always there for him through everything and the only mech who’d ever stirred his spark like this. “You both want things from me that I can’t be or do without hurting the other!” he suddenly snapped. “What I am supposed to say?” he looked at Sideswipe. “Tell you we can’t be together all the time now and hope you won’t get fragged off at me?” He then looked at Prowl. “And then tell you that no matter much you make my spark feel this way, I can’t ultimately promise you I won’t make mistakes. That I won’t give in if Sides’ needs me.” Deeply frowning, Sunstreaker dropped his gaze to the floor. He wanted both them in his life, for different reasons, but still. Was it so wrong to feel drawn to them both? 

Prowl listened and his spark sank slightly at Sunstreaker's words but then asking a mech to give up the one who'd been by his side since sparking was probably beyond selfish. Sighing softly he thought for a moment, warring with himself about whether his own insecurity would be able to handle such a relationship. The last one he'd had back on Cybertron had ended up with his partner blatantly cheating on him and the one before that, the mech had run out on him after he’d asked him to bond. Both had scarred his spark. Looking at the mech in front of him, Prowl's expression softened, Sunstreaker was not those mechs. Without thinking he walked over to his chair and crouched to his level, gently lifting his face by the chin to look him in the optic, uncaring that Sideswipe was beside him watching, listening. "I don't want you to make a promise you can't keep, all I need is for you not to go out of your way to seek him out if there are needs you have that I could also fulfill, that you'd always come to me first, or to use whatever you have with Sideswipe as a way to hurt me if we ever fight. Beyond that," he smiled faintly, gently stroking Sunstreaker's cheek. "I will not take you away from him should he need you, nor would I stop you," his mouth quirked into something more sheepish. "I cannot promise that I will not get jealous though."             

Sideswipe scowled at Prowl touching his brother. Prowl showing affection was weird enough as it was. His optics brightened and flickered slightly at the mech's words and he stared at Prowl in disbelief. He had to really like Sunstreaker if he was willing to accept and allow what they had to continue. He frowned slightly, trying to think of some with retort and coming up empty. "Hey if it helps... We haven't since waking up on Earth..." he spoke quietly, looking at Prowl in a new light.

It was normal to be jealous. Sunstreaker knew that, and it had been a lesson painfully learned with Smokescreen. However, Prowl wasn’t that mech. He was his own amazing self, offering understanding in the face of something most judged him and his brother for. The intimate touch to his cheek, made his spark flutter in his chest, and he dimmed his optics. He could feel Sideswipe’s gaze on them, but Sunstreaker found he didn’t care. The confusing mess of conflicting desires started to clear in his mind. When it came to interfacing, he’d do his best to be sure Prowl was the only one, but he knew if Sides’ asked he’d not deny him. As long as Prowl seemed to get that, then maybe this would all be okay. When Sideswipe piped up, he gave his brother a side glance before focusing back on Prowl. Smiling, Sunstreaker nodded. “We haven’t. But, we still pile into one berth together on occasion to just be close. That’s important to me, Prowl. But, so are you. Breaking the rules you seem to love so much makes me feel pretty slagging special.” He leaned forward, pressing their forehelms together in a gesture of affection. 

Prowl smiled warmly and rested his helm against Sunstreaker's, allowing his optics to dim as he enjoyed the closeness, well aware of Sideswipe fidgeting uncomfortably in the other chair. "For the record, I don't love rules. I just feel they're necessary," he spoke quietly, an amused tone creeping into his voice. "But you," he tilted his helm up brushing his nose against Sunstreaker's affectionately, lips almost touching his as he murmured softly, "Are special."                                                                            

Sideswipe looked awkwardly down to the floor, touched at being allowed to witness the obvious affection the two mechs shared for one another but embarrassed by said show of affection. He was not naturally a sensitive mech. "Um... Do you two like need a room or something?" he uttered, grimacing slightly putting on a wide innocent grin.

Half-tempted by the proximity of Prowl’s lips, Sunstreaker held onto his last small shreds of control for his brother’s sake. At the comment, though, Sunstreaker glanced at his brother and grinned. He hoped that Sideswipe would now see that he meant what he’d said about his feelings for Prowl. He also couldn’t help poking fun at him squirming. “You know I like having an audience,” Sunstreaker replied, teasing. 

"Aw mech, c'mon!" Sideswipe protested. "Cruel and unusual. _Cruel and unusual_ "                                   

Prowl merely raised an optic ridge. "You do?" he asked of Sunstreaker, amused by Sideswipe's reactions. Though he seemed to be taking it all rather well. Which filled his spark with hope it would all be Ok... well apart from the massive infraction of the rules. "I do need you to promise me one thing though..." he added hesitantly, softly, not moving away from Sunstreaker quite enjoying the poking fun at Sideswipe as for once he was not on the receiving end.

Sunstreaker’s attention quickly returned to Prowl, optics bright. “Suck it up, Sides,” he then half-smiled at Prowl. “What is it?”

"That you'll always tell me when... if you two... um do…?" he asked quietly.

Seriousness spread across Sunstreaker’s face as he gazed into Prowl’s lovely light blue optics. “I promise.” He then dimmed his optics, remembering Sideswipe’s goading in the washracks about wanting ‘some black and white’. The most selfish of thoughts then crossed his mind: both of them with Prowl between them. That seemed like an impossibility, though, no matter how tempting the idea. He then leaned forward, and gently pressed a chaste kiss to Prowl’s lips. 

Prowl unconsciously leant into the kiss, optics dimming. Smiling softly when they parted he then jerked his chin at Sideswipe. "He's not going to pile in the berth with us is he?" he joked lightly. 

Sideswipe balked, optics brightening. "Hey!" Folding his arms he pursed his lips at Prowl. "You should be so lucky."

Kiss breaking, Sunstreaker chuckled. “If he’s being especially sulky, maybe.” He glanced at Sideswipe, grinning at his tease. He then looked back at Prowl, canting his head. “We should go and let you work. See you after shifts?”

"I will undoubtedly be here." Prowl stood and moved to the other side of his desk. "Both of you, please try to stay out of trouble," he added.                            

Sideswipe snerked. "We can't help it if trouble finds us and wants its aft beating now can we?" he grinned cheekily at Prowl, pushing out of his seat to make a quick exit.

Sunstreaker stood, and moved to the doorway, pausing to look back at Prowl. He smiled. “Thanks for everything, Prowl.”


	7. The Calm Before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little quality time finally.

Jazz cared about Prowl, he really did, but he was clearly unaware of how to be subtle when it came to breaking the fraternization policies. Jazz had been finishing up his assessments of everyone’s results from the rifle range tests he’d been asked to oversee, when he’d heard certain unmistakable sounds from Prowl’s office the day before. Luckily for Prowl, Jazz’s office happened to be set between his and Optimus’, so at least their leader didn’t hear any of it. Walking down the corridor, he decided to pop into Prowl’s office and have a little talk with him before his shift started. He paused at the open doorway and peered inside, grinning at Prowl. “Heya. Got a sec to chat?”

Glancing up at Jazz, Prowl waved Jazz in, feeling more relaxed since his chat with the twins despite his tiredness.

Jazz sauntered in and quickly let his gaze gloss over Prowl, making note of his seemingly calm demeanor and his lighter than usual optics from lack of recharge. He smiled and plopped into a seat. “Ya know, you have assigned quarters, ever consider using them?” His comment was double edged as he circled slowly around the point, getting a feel for Prowl’s mood.

Raising an optic ridge at the comment, not looking up from his data pads, Prowl vented air quietly. "And who will do all of the work in my absence, Jazz? You?" he glanced at Jazz shrewdly before returning to his typing. "This is a social visit I take it?" he commented lightly.

“Me? Social?” Jazz laughed a little, leaning back in the seat and lacing his fingers over his middle. “I’d say yer more of a social butterfly than even me lately.” A knowing smile curved his lips. “Gotta say, yer one lucky mech to have my office between yours and ol’ Prime’s.”

Prowl's fingers stilled on the keyboard and his door wings twitched minutely. "I am hardly a social butterfly," he murmured quietly, glancing at Jazz. Optics dimming he wilted slightly, voice weary. "How much did you hear?"

“Enough to trigger some ol’ memories from our early days,” Jazz replied, canting his head. “Also enough to make me a lil’ jealous. Sounded like quite a good time.” Chuckling, Jazz shook his head. Truth was he was happy for Prowl. His best friend deserved finding happiness. “Just might want to be a lil’ more subtle...”

Prowl's optics dimmed further and he sat back in his chair pinching his nasal bridge. "It was unexpected..." he replied quietly, heat rushing to his faceplates, before peering at Jazz with a slight smirk. "You jealous of me?" he chuckled softly. "Now there's a first." His smile faded. "I had forgotten about my tendency to be um... somewhat vocal."

“Slag yeah, I’m jealous! Sunny is, ah, if ya don’t mind me bein’ honest, one very pretty bot.” Jazz had on more than one occasion hit on Sunstreaker, but had always been rebuffed. Not that he’d ever expected to berth him, knowing about the twins and their habits from Smokescreen. Still, he was definitely impressed with Prowl’s good fortune. 

Prowl couldn't help but laugh at Jazz's comment, it was ironic that they both had a similar taste in bots given their history. "That he is, honestly, I never anticipated this turn of events," he frowned slightly. "I'm not sure how long something like this can be kept a secret given everyone's penchant towards gossip."

“I can run some interference, but hookin’ up yer office isn’t exactly the best policy.” Jazz sat forward in his seat. “Bein’ that I’ve done this myself, here’s my advice: off-shift hours using yer quarters. The advantage to us bein’ in the suites is that we’re at the end of the hall. Makes sneakin’ guests in and out easier.” He grinned, knowing he’d probably snuck more mechs past Prowl than he probably even realized.

"Given that the twins spend more time in my office than anywhere else, I doubt that would raise too many questions. Especially if in plain sight," Prowl smirked slightly. "Besides this is me we're talking about. I am well aware of my reputation. Most bots would glitch if they even suspected I had workable interface components." Smiling tiredly at Jazz he nodded. "You are right of course and are undoubtedly speaking from experience," he teased his friend before frowning slightly. "Sunstreaker believes it is apparently... 'hot' to interface in the office," he quirked a quizzical optic ridge. "When did I end up succumbing to the whims of one of the twins?" he jested lightly.

Jazz snorted a laugh. Prowl’s dry humor always got him, every time. “Well, I’d be happy to ‘succumb’ to either one of ‘em, but I tend to be a weak mech.” He flashed a grin. “Office ‘facing is pretty hot, too, but um... seein’ as you tend to make more noise than most... Prolly best to have those sorts of visits be a lil’ less frequent.” He pushed to feet, and heaved a sigh. “Night shift on main controls... Lucky me.”

"Hmm..." Prowl hummed thoughtfully, thinking of how to remedy the noise situation already, especially as Sunstreaker's image of bending him over the desk had him feeling slightly warm. It was certainly appealing. He returned Jazz's smile, his comment boosting his pride a little in the knowledge that many mechs if not all would happily swap places with him in order to share Sunstreaker's berth. He also couldn't help the flare of jealousy that came with that thought either. "My sympathies," he replied, adding dryly. "Don't work too hard."

“Me? Work too hard?” Jazz laughed. “I’ll do my best not to. Ya know, you might consider takin’ that advice yerself.” Jazz knew the line Prowl always trotted out about who else would do all the work, but truth was, he knew Prowl had always used taking on too much work to help keep him busy and unable to engage with anyone on a personal level. It was going to be interesting to see how things were going to go with Sunny in the picture. “Well, I’ll see ya. Hopefully before I hear ya,” he teased.

 

Shaking his helm at his friend as he left his office, Prowl turned back to his datapads and sighed. It was getting late in the evening and he still had this report to write. Resigning himself to it he resumed his typing.

****

Tromping down the corridor toward Prowl’s office, Sunstreaker hoped he could get Prowl to finally leave his hovel of an office without getting into a fight about it. Knowing how hard-headed he could be about things, Sunstreaker decided he might try a different tact this time and if that failed, well, he’d just scoop Prowl up and cart him to his room. Arriving at the door, Sunstreaker paused and peered inside. Prowl was at his desk, working. What a shocker, Sunstreaker thought to himself. He then stepped forward and leaned against the open doorway. “It’s after shifts,” he said, in a not subtle way of announcing his arrival and pointing out it was time for Prowl to leave. 

"Mmhm," Prowl hummed distractedly, fingers continuing to move swiftly over his keyboard, too focused on finishing his report to even spare Sunstreaker a glance.

“After shifts,” Sunstreaker repeated. He then proceeded into the office, and walked over the side of Prowl’s desk, placing a hand on one hip as he stared down at Prowl. “That means time to leave.” 

"I just need to finish this," he replied absently, giving Sunstreaker a sidelong look and a small smile. "Good day, I take it?" he asked in attempt to derail the mech while he finished.

Time to try his alternate plan. Sunstreaker stepped around behind where Prowl was sitting. “Good but not great so far,” he replied. He then half-smiled, hands lifting and fingertips gently gliding over Prowl’s doorwings. 

"Mm? How so--oohh," Prowl's question was cut off by a soft moan. Flicking his doorwings slightly, he straightened in his chair. "Sunstreaker..." his tone held a hint of warning despite every sensor in his body screaming at the golden mech to continue.

“Yeah, Prowl?” he replied, feigning ignorance about that tone in Prowl’s voice. Sunstreaker continued, flattening his hands to pet over the soft curved shapes of the doorwings. “Something wrong? Or maybe... right?”

"Mmh.. I need to... Need to finish... nngh... This," he scowled as his intakes hitched and doorwings fluttered at the caresses sending ripples of pleasure through his sensor net, his hands considerably slowing over the keyboard.

Primus, Prowl was so cute trying so hard to not give in. “I’m sorry, you what, now? Need to leave this stale office with me?” Sunstreaker chuckled, fingers still dancing over the vibrating doorwings. “As much as I’d love to bend you over this desk and have my way with you, I was sort of hoping maybe you’d want me again. Like after the waxing?” Sunstreaker’s valve actually twitched at his own suggestion, turned on by the mere thought of Prowl spiking him. 

Prowl's engine positively revved at the suggestion, heat flaring through him. Hands stilled completely on the keyboard, curling slightly as he tried to resist Sunstreaker's ministrations. It was no use. He'd already lost complete track of what he was writing and couldn't get the image of Sunstreaker writhing in pleasure beneath him, calling out his name. Swivelling the chair round, making sure not to catch his doorwings, he glared up at Sunstreaker. "You don't play fair," he stated mildly, standing into the golden mech's space looking him up and down wantonly before sweeping past him and out of the office. Commanding the mech to follow. "With me."

Sunstreaker fell in step behind Prowl, unable to stop himself from grinning. He made a mental note that seducing Prowl worked way better than trying to go head to head with him. Good to know, but he’d have to use this knowledge sparingly, not wanting to abuse this amazing privilege. Before they left the end of the corridor, Sunstreaker decided to stoke the fire a little more. “Gonna discipline me for misbehaving? I’ve got some very bad thoughts running around in my head.”

Prowl shot him a sharp look, doorwings perking up on his back. "Have you now?" he responded, his tone completely professional belying the arousal coursing through him. "Care to elaborate?" he smirked subtly. "Suggestions of discipline are always welcome."

Heat flared over Sunstreaker’s faceplates. The idea of being submissive at all went against everything he claimed to be; powerful and in control. However, somehow the idea of being at Prowl’s whims was wildly exciting. “I’ll defer to your, ah, more experienced judgement,” Sunstreaker replied as he reached out to steal a small touch one of Prowl’s doorwings. They turned a corner and he immediately snapped his hand to his side, as they crossed paths with some of the mini-bots. Keeping this secret wasn’t going to be easy.

Prowl gave the minibots a curt nod of acknowledgement as they greeted him politely all of them smirking at Sunstreaker, instantly assuming he was being punished somehow. There was no way he'd be seen dead with Prowl otherwise right? Some of them snickered as they passed the golden mech, prompting a glare from their SIC. When they were finally alone, Prowl gave Sunstreaker a knowing sidelong look. "You may touch now," his lips twitched with amusement. "And as far as discipline for fun goes I am unfortunately no expert," he looked straight ahead, face and voice as straight as though he was reading a duty roster. "I am however intrigued about these bad thoughts you're having, please elaborate?"

Sharing his earlier thoughts about having both Prowl and Sides at the same time felt like it might go too far over the unseen line around them. He reached out and gently drew a line along where the black and white paint met on one of Prowl’s doorwings. “Oh, I was just imagining various positions. Bent over the edge of the berth for one,” he mused. “I also wonder, can Praxians, you know, overload from wing play alone?” His finger tips gently slid over the doorwing’s smooth surface. 

Prowl's optics dimmed at the touch, a very low subtle purr escaping from his vocaliser at the touch. His door wing pressing into Sunstreaker's fingers. "As you're the one receiving the discipline I presume you mean you bent over the edge of the berth?" Prowl canted his helm at Sunstreaker a playful glint to his pale optics. Prowl couldn't help but feel more invigorated being around Sunstreaker. No matter how tired he was. He smiled at the question and ducked his helm slightly. "Some can. Not all. Among the three of us on this ship, although the others are sensitive only I can and have overloaded from wing play alone," he smirked coyly.

Sunstreaker’s optics brightened. He’d actually meant Prowl bent over the berth, but he felt a definite flare of heat at the suggestion he be the one. “My size might make over the edge of the berth a little hard.” He then half-smiled. “On all fours, though, now that might be interesting.” He then tweaked the doorwing he’d been playfully pawing at. “And I’ll have to try that doorwing thing out. That’s a sight I’d love to see.” 

Prowl chuckled, unable to prevent his engine revving at that imagery. "Interesting is certainly one way to describe it," he replied lowly. Extricating his door wing from Sunstreaker as he inhaled sharply at the tweak. "Mm, not here you won't but..." He paused as he reached his door and unlocked it casting Sunstreaker a wanton glance. "Perhaps later." He flashed him a mischievous grin and swept into his quarters, catching hold of Sunstreaker's hand, tugging him inside eagerly. Letting the door shut he locked it and turned to face Sunstreaker, wasting no time in shoving him up against it and claiming a fierce kiss.

Sunstreaker’s hands found Prowl’s waist, holding tight as he melted into the kiss. A thrilled sensation went racing over his sensory net, and he softly moaned into their kiss, followed by a rev of his engine. Primus, he loved how Prowl made him feel. It was like being drunk on the finest high-grade without the side-effects, just the high sensation.

Dipping his glossa into Sunstreaker's mouth he hummed at the flavour of the mech who was as irresistible as he was intoxicating. The more he had of him the more he wanted and given that he'd thought about the mech on and off all day his systems were already running hot. Pressing close to the golden mech uncaring as their plating ground together, he reached up to caress his helm fins, raking over them as he lowered them to his chest plating, fingers finding and teasing sensitive seams in the mech's armour.

Optics dimming, Sunstreaker lost himself in the moment. Glossae entwined, he shivered at the touches Prowl offered. Rumbling a moan of approval, he slid his mouth away from Prowl’s, gliding his lips down his jawline, and then over the curve of his neck. Flicking his glossa out, he licked along Prowl’s neck cables teasingly, while his hands followed the curve of Prowl’s hips. He paused his ministrations. “Some punishment,” he murmured. 

Prowl moaned softly, tilting his helm aside slightly to grant Sunstreaker better access while his fingers curled into his plating. Chucking amidst a lowly purr, Prowl stole a kiss and backed away out of Sunstreaker's reach his optics flashing deviously. "Master tactician, don't forget it, Sunstreaker," he smirked heading into the other room, "or is it sunny in the berth room?" He fluttered his door wings enticingly at the golden mech before vanishing into his dark berth room.

Whining slightly at the loss of touch, he chuckled at Prowl being such a flirt. “It’s whatever you want, Sir,” he teased as he followed Prowl into the room. His gaze roamed over Prowl’s beautiful form. Sunstreaker had always had a weakness for more curved shapes. Sunstreaker had always thought Prowl was a beauty, even if he’d never voiced it before. Moving to where Prowl stood, Sunstreaker snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him close so he could run his other hand down over Prowl’s front. His fingers followed the curved chest plate, moved over the bumper and pushed down over his middle stopping just short of Prowl’s interface array cover. He leaned in closer, pressing his lips to Prowl’s audio. “You are gorgeous,” he whispered. 

Engine revving Prowl arched into Sunstreaker's touches with a soft gasp, his hands snaking around his waist holding him close. "That is high praise coming from you," he murmured shyly, faceplates heating at the mech's words.

“It is,” Sunstreaker agreed, cheekily smiling. Pressing his lips to Prowl’s chevron, he ghosted his lips over the bright red metal. “Now what, Sir? Thought you wanted to punish me?” Sunstreaker smiled as nuzzled the center of Prowl’s chevron. “I’m awaiting orders.” 

"You have slight authority issues you realise?" Prowl murmured with a smirk, humming with enjoyment as the red metal was caressed. "I think you just want to be punished," he purred lowly. "But I wonder if you would submit yourself completely to me... Let me do whatever I want?" He reached up to idly finger a helm fin as he spoke.

Truth was, Sunstreaker just liked roleplaying this way with Prowl. He dimmed his optics at the touches, but continued to gently nuzzle the chevron. “I’ll do whatever you order me to,” he replied, his voice low and rumbled. After gently giving Prowl’s waist a squeeze, his hands wandered up the small of his back and he began to finger the doorwing hinges, massaging joints. It was nice being a little taller, gave him a better reach.

Whining softly as his door wing hinges were molested, Prowl's optics flickered and he growled lowly, tugging the mech towards his ample sized berth. "Get over here." he demanded with a sly smirk.

Grinning, Sunstreaker followed Prowl’s lead toward the berth. He sat down with a soft thud on the edge, watching Prowl with a definite sense of excitement. He’d never been one to give up his control to others, but he felt safe with Prowl. 

Prowl looked down at Sunstreaker, doorwings flaring out behind him as he nudged the mech's knees apart with his own, standing flush to him as he ran gentle caresses over his helm. "Not like you to be so obedient, especially for me," he mused, firmly pushing Sunstreaker back onto the berth, a hand planted in the middle of his chest forcing him onto his back as he crawled over his larger frame, straddling his waist as he leant down to brush his lips over Sunstreaker's. "Offline your optics,” he commanded with a lowly whisper.

“It’s a rare opportunity, I expect to be fully taken advantage of.” chuckling, Sunstreaker happily complied, lying back. Heat flared over his plating in response to the not quite kiss, and his faceplates grew hot at the command to offline his optics. He did as he was asked, offlining them, but he couldn’t help his wandering hands that drifted over Prowl’s waist and curled over his aft.

Chuckling playfully, Prowl mouthed slowly at his lips. "What kind of tactician would I be if I didn't take full advantage of every opportunity?" he purred, grinding his hips slowly against Sunstreaker before pushing himself up to sitting, optics roaming approvingly over his frame. "Delectable," he murmured to himself audibly, hands running down the length of Sunstreaker's body. Sliding down his arms he caught the mech's hands and kissed each before raising them above Sunstreaker's helm, holding them in place with one hand while he fixed them their with a pair of stasis cuffs, partially paralysing his arms making sure he would remain in that stretched position. Prowl smiled as he pressed a tender kiss to his lips before mouthing over the right helm fin slowly, glossa swirling over the metal.

A squeak of surprise escaped his vocalizer at the buzzing sensation of the stasis cuffs. His entire body tensed as he gently bit at his lower lip, only able to feel Prowl over him. The warmth of his frame against Sunstreaker’s, the lovely feel of that talented glossa teasing his head fin. He hummed approvingly, arching up into Prowl over him. His entire body ached for more contact, to be touched more. There was nothing he liked better than having his body worshiped via caresses. 

As if sensing what Sunstreaker wanted, Prowl smiled at his reactions and lightly suckled his upper lip as his hands began to ply his frame with teasing caresses going as low as his interface panel without actually touching more than the seams. Following his hands he kissed lower over Sunstreaker’s chest, glossa running over golden plating.

Whining, Sunstreaker’s whole frame shivered at Prowl’s touches. The warmth of Prowl’s glossa made his plating tingle in its wake. The world outside had dropped away, and there was only here and now. Only Sunstreaker here at the center of all of Prowl’s attentions. He bucked into the teasing fingertips at the top edges of his interface array cover, his valve of all things being the part of hot and throbbing with need. Not to say his spike wasn’t also stirring, but he ached to feel Prowl inside him, like that first time. 

"Mmm, so eager," Prowl purred softly, teasing the mech's plating a little more before he fiddled with the stasis cuffs, curling his hand about them, tugging Sunstreaker up to sitting. "On your knees," he whispered huskily into his audio.

Sunstreaker nearly onlined his optics surprised at the whispered order, but remembered not to. Prowl really did like being in charge, it seemed. “As you command,” he replied, half-smiling. Sunstreaker leaned his weight against his hands bound and in Prowl’s grasp as he clumsily shifted his weight, and got onto his knees on the berth. He sat back on his heels, wondering what Prowl had in mind. 

Smiling at the mech warmly, Prowl pressed closer and unlatched the stasis cuffs, only to activate them once more with Sunstreaker's hands fastened behind his back. Slipping a hand between them he pawed playfully at Sunstreaker's panel the mech's body now completely at his disposal to do with as he pleased. "I do believe I like you this way," he teased with a purr into Sunstreaker's audio. "Do you trust me?" he whispered softly.

A shiver ran down Sunstreaker’s spinal strut. “Yes. I trust you,” he replied, his voice taking on a huskier edge. “And let’s face it, you’d like me any way you could have me,” he said, unable to help himself from teasing Prowl a little. 

"So confident," Prowl replied softly. "I could say the same about you wanting me." He smiled and pushed away, vacating the berth to retrieve something, returning to the berth to look the front liner up and down with a rev of his engine. Slowly he slid his hands over the smooth black surface of a former police baton. Something Jazz had discreetly modified and gifted to him once (most likely as a joke) but he'd never really had the chance to use it until now. He smirked. "Perhaps you'd even beg for me." he twisted the baton, and it hummed gently into life.

“Yeah, well, you’re one pretty bot,” he replied, easy-going smile returning to his lips. Curious as to what Prowl was up to, he shifted his weight between his legs on the berth. Sunstreaker perked up at the strange sound. “Uh, maybe. Depends I guess.” What was Prowl up to? Slaggit, he wanted to online his optics and look, but not knowing was it’s own fun. 

Approaching the berth, Prowl tapped the baton lightly and set it on its lowest setting. Crawling forward on the berth on his knees he came to a stop before Sunstreaker a hand ghosting over his frame slowly. "You're not so bad yourself," he murmured. Gently he ran the baton down Sunstreaker's chest. It was designed to emit an energy pulse. Not a painful one but one that would stimulate every sensor node in the area it touched. On it's highest setting Prowl had been told it stimulated a mech's entire body sending him straight into an explosive overload. It was also perfectly designed to fit snuggly into a valve. But that was later, right now he wanted to play with his pretty bot.

Sharply gasping, Sunstreaker’s frame shivered in response to whatever Prowl had just touched him with. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it, and his mouth hung open for a moment, as the last echoes of sensation dispersed over his sensory net. “What the slag was that?” he asked, his shock and awe lacing his voice. 

"Mm a toy I haven't had the chance to try until now," Prowl replied playfully, smiling as he kissed Sunstreaker's stunned lips. "Seems to be working," he purred slipping it lower to Sunstreaker's midriff, touching the plating lightly, letting the pulses do their work. "It's a former Praxian enforcer baton to be exact, custom issued and you did say you wanted to be punished," he grinned as he murmured into Sunstreaker's audio. Enjoying the control over this powerful, head strong mech at the moment.

Sunstreaker trembled, his sensory net going wild from the deep pulses doled out by the baton. He might have said something witty in retort about how he’d never expected Prowl to have a toy like this, but he’d been rendered essentially speechless. He had no control over the situation, surrendering it completely to Prowl. All he could really do was softly whine and shiver, not that he minded it one bit. 

Engine revving harder, Prowl couldn't help a chuckle at rendering Sunstreaker of all mechs, speechless. Dropping the baton lower he touched Sunstreaker's panel, his own frame running hotter at the little sounds it was pulling from the mech.

Moaning, Sunstreaker’s entire interface array more than just stirred as the baton touched the panel. His spike pushed against the cover, and his valve fluttered and clenched. It almost hurt keeping the cover closed. “Frag...” he hissed through clenched dentia, his whole frame shivering. 

"Mm I'm sorry did you say something?" Prowl murmured playfully as he continued to tease the still closed panel with the baton. "Better open for me I'm told it can feel quite intense," he purred deeply, switching the setting to the next notch up allowing it to just brush over his panel for emphasis.

Sunstreaker hissed at the stronger pulse and unable to hold back, he allowed the cover to snap open. The cooler air felt good as the waves of sensation ebbed over him. Primus, he wanted Prowl with a burning intensity he’d never felt for anyone before. 

 

"Better," Prowl murmured with approval, biting his lower lip as he watched Sunstreaker. Primus the mech was even more attractive the more aroused he became. Lightly touching his components with the baton he claimed a sudden needy kiss, reluctantly pulling back as he slipped a hand between them, fingers dancing over heated components, teasing the already slick entrance of his valve by dipping just inside. "So wet for me already," he murmured huskily into his audio. "You want me you'll have to beg me." With that he switched off the baton only to circle Sunstreaker's valve with it before gently pushing the tip just inside and switching it on to its lowest setting. Well it wouldn't do for the mech to overload just yet.

Biting his lip, Sunstreaker whined, tipping his hips forward slightly at Prowl’s probing fingers. He wanted him alright, but he also wanted to see how long he could hold out. The moment that baton was turned on, he rolled his head back and moaned wantonly. It felt amazing, that same pulsed vibration echoing within him. Rolling his head forward again, he panted as his systems worked to dispel the buildup of heat. “More...” he managed to say, his voice heady with need. 

Growling softly with want at the mech's reaction and tone; Prowl pushed the baton a little deeper and held it there, switching it to the next setting optics bright as he watched Sunstreaker's face.

Sunstreaker’s valve fluttered and tightened over the end of the powerful invader, and he groaned, his vocalizer hitching slightly with static. It felt so wonderful, he knew he could overload with this toy of Prowl’s alone. Twisting his hands in the binds against his back, he had to admit not being able to move or see was only making his arousal spike higher. As good as that silly toy felt, it lacked what a real spike had and he really would rather overload with Prowl. “Please,” he said in a small whined voice. 

Prowl paused his ministrations his lips brushing over his helm fin as he murmured lowly into his audio. "Please, what?"

To that, Sunstreaker finally let his optics dimly light. His field of vision filled with Prowl’s arm holding the baton and his spike on point between them. He shuddered as the baton continued to send waves of pulses through him. “Please, Sir...” he breathed. 

Prowl gently retracted the baton, switching it off, letting it fall to one side as he reached up to cup Sunstreaker's face, murmuring against his lips. "Tell me what you want." he demanded softly, his own panel sliding open at the needy tone, spike throbbing with want for the golden mech.

Sunstreaker stared into Prowl’s light blue optics, his whole body vibrating with unrelenting desire. He rocked his hips forward, their spikes touching. “I want you.” He leaned forward, pressing their forehelms together. “Inside me,” he added in a whispered voice. 

Smiling, Prowl claimed a slow tender kiss, grinding up against Sunstreaker, his hands snaking around him to deftly remove the stasis cuffs. Breaking the kiss, he murmured against his lips. "Consider yourself punished," he purred, a hand brushing over Sunstreaker's components teasing the mech. "Lie down."

Drawing one last shudder from Sunstreaker with that teasing touch, he nodded and smiled. “Best punishment ever,” he commented with a sly smile. Shifting to lie back, Sunstreaker let his legs fall open for Prowl. His spark fluttered in his chest with his anticipation. All he wanted now was Prowl, that feeling of connection to him. He ran a hand over his own chest slowly, invitingly. 

"So beautiful," Prowl murmured reverently, hands sliding down Sunstreaker's thighs as he shifted closer, his spike jutting eagerly between them as he leant over the golden mech, optics fixed intently on his. Propped up on one arm he used the other to gently probe Sunstreaker's valve before pushing the head of his spike inside him, sinking deeper slowly with a low wanton moan as his length was engulfed by the mech's tight heat.

Gasping, Sunstreaker shivered, this time from Prowl himself. He was so pretty, especially like this. His cold indifference melted away to pure desire for Sunstreaker. His hands moved to Prowl’s waist, fingers giving him a small squeeze as his valve gave Prowl’s spike a squeeze at the same time. “Just as beautiful,” Sunstreaker said, his voice low and rumbled.

Moaning softly, Prowl managed a warm smile, intakes hitching as his spike was squeezed. He'd been with and spiked mechs before in his past, was still the only one who'd ever topped Jazz a long long time ago but when he was with Sunstreaker, nothing compared. The mech was different, made him feel alive, made his spark dance in his chest. It was something Prowl hadn't felt for eons and that made him nervous. However, right now all he could focus on was Sunstreaker as he rolled his hips, relishing the slick heat wrapped around him, knowing he wouldn't be able to contain his desire as he began to rock his hips, gently thrusting his spike in and out in a steady rhythm.

Dimming his optics, Sunstreaker groaned. His usually neglected valve was suddenly home to Prowl’s spike, which felt incredible. He slid his hands up Prowl’s back, and absently fingered the door hinges as his body hummed with pure pleasure. “Slaaag...” he moaned. He was already so close to overloading from that toy of Prowl’s, and with that heated spike lighting all the sensor nodes inside him on fire he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hang on.

Prowl grunted softly, pleasure flaring through him at the fondling of his hinges prompting him to pick up his pace. He rocked fervently into Sunstreaker relishing every squeeze and quiver of his valve as he thrust deep over and over, panting heavily as he gripped the soft padding of the berth either side of Sunstreaker's helm as he mouthed over his throat, nipping at the metal.

Sunstreaker moaned wantonly, bucking his hips in time with Prowl’s thrusts. His body was Prowl’s and he knew it. As much as he liked to claim Prowl as his, he knew he was as much Prowl’s in the end. Fingers curled over Prowl’s back, his spark pulsing as wildly as his valve was quivering. “Prowl...” His vocalizer ceased up as his body suddenly contorted, and he sharply gasped. He overloaded hard, his valve clenching down on Prowl’s spike. The sensation blotted out everything else, as his world narrowed to only him and Prowl. 

Prowl grunted and continued his thrusts as Sunstreaker rode out his overload. This was a sight that would never get old to him he knew that much. Whining low in his throat as his spike was squeezed hard, he thrust hard with a sudden cry of Sunstreaker's name, spike jerking in that tight heat, emptying its load into the exquisite mech. His optics blanked as overload coursed through him, frame trembling as he fell limp over Sunstreaker, panting hard.

The heat inside his body from Prowl’s overload made Sunstreaker shudder. Once Prowl collapsed over top of him, Sunstreaker slid his arms around his smaller form, hugging him. Pressing his lips to Prowl’s helm, he sighed, contentedly. Nothing felt as good as this. Nothing came close to comparing. It was more than just an incredible overload, it was feeling so close to Prowl. “Is it okay if I stay?” he whispered. “For the night?”

Chuckling softly, Prowl nuzzled the crook of his neck and peered up at him with pale optics. "Thought you'd never ask," he murmured, stealing a chaste kiss of his lips.


	8. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decepticons have a nasty habit of interrupting... leading to angst... OH SO MUCH ANGST!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long! Sorry for the delay in updates, hope you enjoy

Stomping down the hallway, Sunstreaker put on his most convincing frown. He growled at the couple of mechs he passed on his way to Prowl’s office, making it clear he was not to be messed with. He stopped at Prowl’s office door, and looked in. “Hey. We need to talk,” Sunstreaker said, his tone sharp as he waltzed into the office, slamming the wall controls to close the door. 

Prowl looked up sharply from his data pads, optics bright, doorwings flaring up in a defensive posture as Sunstreaker burst into his office. The mech's tone filled his spark with dread. It had literally only been a few days they'd been seeing each other and in that time they'd managed to find time between his busy schedule. He knew Sunstreaker would've liked more attention but work had gotten busier with defending the humans from con raids. He didn’t think he'd fragged up that bad. He had thought Sunstreaker had understood but given this sudden visit and seemingly Black mood the mech was in, clearly Prowl was wrong. "Alright," he schooled his faceplates into his trademark impassive, emotionless expression. If this was it, he wouldn't let Sunstreaker see how much it hurt. He would be gracious in defeat. It had been good while it lasted.

Sunstreaker’s frown faded, replaced by a playful smile as he rounded the desk, sitting on the edge right next to Prowl’s arm. “Heya, handsome.” He leaned down, cupping Prowl’s face with one hand and then planting a long, warm kiss to his lovely lips. Pulling back, he grinned. “I swear you’re addictive. I had to see you.”

Mewling into the kiss, Prowl deflated and glared at Sunstreaker almost petulantly as their kiss broke. "Could've warned me," he muttered, frowning, distractedly stacking datapads out of the way, more in an effort to avoid looking at the mech so he couldn't see how his entrance had sent his spark into conniptions.

“Should know you don’t like surprises, being a tactician,” Sunstreaker replied. He reached over, pushing the datapads away from Prowl’s grasp, and then gently ran the backs of his fingers down Prowl’s face. “But I wanted to see you. I can’t very well show up here all grins if you want to keep this secret.” Sunstreaker could tell he’d upset Prowl, but it was just an act. He couldn’t help how deeply he felt for this mech, or how much he missed them when they were apart, even for short periods. He hadn’t been kidding about this feeling he had around Prowl being addictive.

"A private comm would do the trick," Prowl replied softly, tilting his helm into Sunstreaker's touches. He couldn't say it out loud that he'd thought Sunstreaker had come to end things between them. If the mech saw him that needy he would run fast and far away from him. Smiling faintly, he took Sunstreaker's hands with his own and pressed a chaste kiss to the metal.

Canting his head at the sweet kiss to his fingers, Sunstreaker smiled. “But if I’d comm’d, then it wouldn’t have been a surprise. And I actually like surprises, especially nice ones,” Sunstreaker replied. He leaned down again, capturing Prowl’s lips with his own in a soft kiss. Prowl was truly intoxicating.

Sighing softly into the kiss, returning it in mind, Prowl broke it with a gentle nip of Sunstreaker's lower lip before he lowered his gaze to their hands for a moment with a small smile. "I... am not accustomed to nice surprises."

Sunstreaker happily sighed, smiling at Prowl. His spark felt so light and fluttery around him, he honestly wished they could spend even more time together than they already were. But he knew Prowl took his job seriously, and that he had no right to steal him away from it, no matter how much wanted to. He pressed their forehelms together, gazing deeply into Prowl’s optics. “Got some time to spare for me? I was hoping to make out with my hot-bot,” he said, chuckling.

He had to laugh at that. Sunstreaker had a way of making him feel like a younger mech. One who wasn't war weary and responsible for so many lives. "Well when you put it like that," he stood bringing their helms more level and curled his arms about Sunstreaker still perched on his desk. "I do believe a slot just opened right up." Without further ado he proceeded to kiss Sunstreaker tenderly, letting it linger, enjoying the stolen moment together.

Sliding his arms around Prowl, Sunstreaker melted into the kiss. The outside world stopped during these moments. All that mattered was him and Prowl, nothing else. Parting his lips, he deepened their kiss, glossae meeting between. Unable to resist, he gently tweaked one of Prowl’s doorwings, pulling it down and letting go. Who the slag would want to do work or fight in a stupid war when there are much nicer things to be doing?  

Keening softly, Prowl lightly batted Sunstreaker's hand away with a low chuckle into the kiss, proceeding to distract him by teasing his glossa with playful kitten licks of his own. He could definitely get used to this. He was finding that he missed Sunstreaker more the more he spent with him and Jazz had even caught him daydreaming once as the mech had been discussing some report or other. He'd teased Prowl for it but Prowl found he hadn't minded so much. It gave the war a meaning something worth fighting for. Something he now had and wasn't about to let go of without a fight.

Giving Prowl a squeeze, Sunstreaker twirled his glossa around Prowl’s. He felt more content and peace than he had... ever. Sideswipe would always be his other half, but Prowl felt like he was completing something within Sunstreaker that he didn’t even know was incomplete before. Prowl filled a void and he knew all this desire and affection he felt was more than just the normal lovesick effects of a new relationship. It ran deeper than that. A part of him wanted to put a word to what he felt, but wasn’t quite ready yet. For now, he just wanted to savor these moments, revel in them.

Humming with enjoyment into the kiss, Prowl didn't want it to stop. Gently running his fingers up and down the mech's backstruts, he purred softly as his glossa slowly explored Sunstreaker's warm mouth. He knew he was walking a dangerous line but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. Holding Sunstreaker more tightly, he pressed flush, careful not to scratch or dent their plating. It wouldn't do to leave evidence of each other on the other while on duty. Nobody would believe him if anyone saw anyway. Sunstreaker wanting him, to everyone there was more chance of Shockwave becoming an Autobot.

Finally breaking the kiss, Sunstreaker leaned back to gaze into Prowl’s handsome face. He warmly smiled, and lightly touched his cheek with his fingertips. “I kinda love that I’m the only one to see you like this. I feel privileged.” It was the truth. The fact Prowl trusted himself enough around Sunstreaker to be so affectionate and full of emotion he never exposed otherwise made him feel pretty special. “I wish I could flaunt you around the base on my arm, though,” he said, half teasing but also meaning it at the same time. Suddenly, the base alarm sounded. Sunstreaker instantly frowned as he looked up at the blinking red light over Prowl’s door. “What the frag? Don’t those stupid ‘Cons know we’re busy here?” 

Prowl was immediately on alert, optics bright as he tapped into Teletraan. For anyone else the data streaming from the master computer would blow most of their circuits, luckily he was not anyone else. Expression turning grim, he pulled away from Sunstreaker but not without brushing his fingertips over his cheek gently, optics dimming with reluctance. "Command deck. Now." He ordered, marching from the room swiftly without further ado. After all this was what he did best.

Disappointed with the ‘Cons timing, Sunstreaker heaved a sigh from his intakes and pushed to stand, following Prowl out of his office. He balled his hands into fists, imagining what he planned on doing to the first ‘Con he got his mitts on. They were going to pay for interrupting his private moment with Prowl.

Prowl sprinted to the command deck. If Teletraan was correct the Decepticons were there. Now. Reaching the central platform, he gave a quick nod to jazz and Prime, optics focusing on the screens before them. "A contingent of roughly fifty mechs. No potentially concealed weapons that we can detect so far but Soundwave is likely jamming our sensors. Jazz take your team head around the perimeter surprise them from behind. Bluestreak, Smokescreen take the top ridge overlooking the valley, start picking them off as they approach. Stay out of sight. I'll take the opposite ridge. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker we have incoming seekers. It's the trine. You're out front. No sign of Megatron yet, Prime, I suspect it's a lure. Everyone else take defensive positions," He waited for Prime to acknowledge him and to give the order to move out. Everyone had their orders he couldn't afford to think about Sunstreaker on the front line now, even as he spared him the subtlest of glances as he swept past. He would relay instructions to everyone from the ridge as the battle proceeded. His position as sniper along with his fellow Praxians was a dangerous one but it kept him concealed and put him at a vantage point overlooking the whole battle while taking out 'cons. He only hoped that they could fight them off with minimal of casualties.

Sunstreaker suppressed the urge to say something to Prowl as he walked past him and Sideswipe. He figured Prowl would be safe with the snipers, though. It was him and Sides who were taking the larger risks. As much as he’d like to play it safer and not put himself at risk, he knew better than that. What he and Sideswipe did in battle was important, crucial even. He and Sideswipe walked with long strides side by side toward the Ark’s entrance. He scanned the skies as they walked outside, looking for who was going to first taste his fist. 

****

Ratchet hated this Primus cursed war. Very little of it made sense to him. He was a medic after all not a politician or a soldier. Not really. Though he had been called upon to fight too at times. This was not one of those times but the aftermath was just as bad. He triaged the injured at the Ark entrance while Jazz barked orders at the search teams. Quiet ones first make sure they weren't in danger of falling into stasis. Then the noisy ones. He might have known the twins would be the ones creating racket as First Aid waved them both onto the Medbay. They could still just about move under their own power. It was his job to find the ones that were in danger of offlining. A private comm pinged him. They'd found Prowl. Still online. Just. Slag. Ratchet hated waiting more than he hated war. He trusted the mechs to do their job but not being able to see and treat the patient was like torture. Especially when it was a mech as high profile as Prowl. If he fell, it would knock morale hard. Instructing First Aid to prep a portable berth he directed the rescuers to place the unconscious mech onto its surface while he scanned the battered black and white plating. "What are you trying to pull, Prowl?" He growled softly. "Don't you dare try to pull this slag on me. You hang on or so help me you'll regret being sparked." He ordered a clear path and guided the berth to the Medbay amidst worried glances.

In charge was something Jazz could do when he needed to, and with Prowl missing he had no choice. He channeled his best impression of his long time best friend, yelling out orders as the injured arrived in the entrance to the Ark. His spark stopped for a moment when he caught sight of Prowl being dragged in, offlined. Fraggit. This was not good, but he glanced at Ratchet, hoping to see some glimmer of the CMO’s usual grumpy but determined face as he assessed Prowl. Sure enough, Ratchet b-lined to Prowl and it looked like at the very least his best friend would get immediate attention. More of his comrades arrived, and Jazz pointed and directed them to the proper areas to await assessments. It was then he noticed the twins had already gone inside. Suddenly he felt torn between wanting to warn Ratchet who would be with Prowl upon entering medbay about his best friend’s secret relationship. Slaggit, there wasn’t time for him to cover tracks for Prowl. All he could do was hope Sunstreaker kept himself in check when he saw how bad off Prowl really was.

Ratchet marched into the medbay shouting orders at everyone who wasn't a medic or in imminent risk of stasis to wait outside or in the minor injuries section for first aid to treat. He glanced at the twins perched on a berth as he, with the help of others set to work on stabilising Prowl so he could address the injuries. Pointing a finger at the two front liners as he scanned their injuries, he growled. "Stay put with those injuries. First aid will treat you shortly," in no mood and having no time for back talk he turned his back to them and began to work on Prowl. First stemming any haemorrhaging energon lines then disconnecting damaged plating from his protoform. Frag looked like the mech had been caught in an explosion then buried under the infernal rock on this planet. He thought angrily to himself. "Don't do things by halves do you Prowl?" He murmured curtly. Talking to his patients was a way to keep him sane. Almost pretend it wasn't as serious when it was a friend of his lying on the table.

Energon was splattered all over Sunstreaker. Some his own, some Sideswipe’s and some from the Seekers. His left arm was barely attached at the elbow, hanging by a couple of cables. He was holding his left in place with his right hand. Dents marred his usually pristine frame, each one earned the Seeker that made them a punch to the face. Sideswipe wasn’t much better off. They’d taken quite a beating out there. The moment he saw Prowl being carted in and Ratchet dropping everything else to deal with the extensive injuries, Sunstreaker’s spark lurched in his chest. His gaze was pinned on Prowl’s offlined form, terrified by what he saw. His own injuries looked like shopping cart scratches compared to condition Prowl was in. “Holy slag,” he murmured, sliding off the medical berth to stand. This wasn’t really happening. It couldn’t be. Prowl was in the sniper area, he should have been safe...

Sideswipe's optics brightened as Ratchet entered and he fell quiet knowing better than to push when the medic had a patient. Taking in who his patient was though, Sideswipe frowned. The snipers tended not to get hit, they were their eyes and gave them the advantage, cleared the field to allow him and Sunny to make runs for the seekers in plain sight. Seeing Prowl prone on the berth, his plating virtually unrecognizable almost made his processor spin. Officers like him and Jazz and Prime they were sort of seen as untouchable, brilliant at what they did giving them an edge. To see any of them like this was slag. He remembered his brother suddenly as he slid off the berth and began approaching Ratchet. Moving to his side he wrapped his good arm around Sunny's middle, pulling him back gently. "Let the mech work, Bro. He's in the best hands. C'Mon you can't do this here," he whispered discreetly.

Weakly trying to pull away from Sideswipe, Sunstreaker felt like his spark was being crushed. How? How had this happened? He felt his body trembling slightly, overwhelmed with emotion he wasn’t used to feeling. Keeping it pinned inside was taking every last shred of self control he had. Mouth set in a frown to cover his desire to cry, he tried to move to better see. Prowl’s beautiful curves were crushed beyond recognition. “Fix him,” Sunstreaker murmured, only half aware he was even speaking. “You have to fix him...”

Frowning at his twin's reactions, feeling the slight tremour running through his body, he curled both arms about him in a loose hug as he insistently tugged the mech back to their berth. He remembered all too well Sunny's insistence that nobody find out, the least he could do was help his brother keep that promise now. Seeing him like this though was unnerving he'd never seen him so stricken before. He realised that this was more than just warming the SIC's berth. This was real feelings. "The doc'll fix him just like he fixes us. Mech's too stubborn to do anything but recover. Ratchet will take care of him, Sunny."                                

Glancing up at that moment, Ratchet scowled at the twins. "What the frag did I say!?" He hollered agitatedly. "Get back on your fragging berth the pair of you!" He frowned deeply noting the mortification on Sunstreaker's face, his brother trying to keep him back while murmuring softly into his audio and narrowed his optics as he looked back down to Prowl. Something was odd about that scene. He vented air softly as Prowl finally stabilised and he placed him into deep stasis for the time being so he could take his time putting him back together. Brushing a hand over Prowl's helm to wipe energon away from his cheek and chevron he shook his helm. "Just what kind of slaggin mess have you gotten yourself into?" He asked the unconscious mech his gaze subtly returning to the twins, not voicing his suspicions. "Not like you, Prowl. Not like you at all." He murmured softly.

Sunstreaker allowed Sideswipe to pull him away, and he sat down on the berth. The pain in his arm paled in comparison to the pain now roiling inside his spark. Ratchet did know what he was doing but still, Prowl never got hurt. Never. He was always someplace safely tucked away on the field in order to oversee and direct the action. A part of Sunstreaker felt guilty, as if he could have done something if he’d not been on the frontline. Shaking his head, he glanced at his brother and grimaced. He didn’t even know what to say, all he wanted was some sort of comfort. Unfortunately in the middle of medbay wasn’t the place for that. He lifted his gaze back to the mangled form that had been that amazing, beautiful mech he’d been making out with not even an hour ago.

Sideswipe met Sunstreaker's gaze and sat beside him on the berth, gently curling an arm about his frame making it look like a gesture of support rather than one of comfort. All he really wanted to do was hold his brother. Part of him wanted to tell him this was why it had been a glitched idea in the first place, why they shouldn't ever get attached. Maybe he'd see sense now? Looking back at Prowl's form though he winced and swallowed down the shame at that thought. War robbed them all of happiness and he wanted Sunny to have a small taste of it no matter the cost. "He's going to be Ok, Sunny," he leant against him, tightening his one armed hug. "Prowl's the most stubborn, single minded mech any of us have ever met," he offered his brother a small wan smile. "He'll fight this and he'll win. He always wins. Plus he's got old Ratchet on his side have you ever seen him give up on anyone. Ever?"

“No,” Sunstreaker replied quietly. He huffed air from his intakes, staring at Prowl, watching Ratchet work. He just wanted Prowl to be okay, so he could hold him again. Remembering Prowl’s warnings about the risks of a relationship in the middle of a war, Sunstreaker refused to accept that. He still firmly believed that was letting the ‘Cons win by default. He leaned into Sideswipe, seeking the warmth of his brother. Nothing worth having had ever been without risks. This was no different. He just prayed to Primus that he’d get to hold Prowl again.

"There you go. Everything is going to be fine, Sunny, you'll see," he murmured, gently squeezing his brother optics fixed on Prowl. The mech was in a bad way and he wasn't sure anything would be fine but he had to believe for Sunny. Sunstreaker was all he had and seeing him so stricken, Sideswipe knew he'd lose him if he lost Prowl. Pressing his lips into a thin line he mentally decided to have a chat with Prowl when he was right again as it seemed he had a vested interest in their relationship. What kind of brother would he be if he didn't give Prowl ‘the talk’?"

Feeling confident he could leave Prowl for a moment, Ratchet approached the twins with a scowl. "I'm going to treat your injuries and then we're going to go in my office and you're going to tell me what the frag is going on," the medic set to work. His tone leaving no room for argument. He would get to the bottom of this.

Sunstreaker perked up in his seat, fighting to hide his upset in front of Ratchet. Great, now he had to sit here sans-comfort and fighting to hold himself together. He made no noise, no complaint as Ratchet prepped his arm for repairs. There was no arguing with him when he was so grumpy, anyway. He just wanted his arm fixed and to get the frag out of medbay before he broke down. There was only one mech allowed to see his soft underside, and that was Sideswipe. Ratchet could ask whatever he wanted, he wasn’t going to tell him.

Ratchet grumbled softly as he worked, well aware of the tension in Sunstreaker's frame. That alone spoke volumes, especially with how protective Sideswipe suddenly seemed. They were dependent he knew that but this dependent? He frowned deciding to change tact. Even he didn't want to face both defensive twins. "You're going to have to stay here for observation. This arm is pretty damaged. May have to replace it," he stated tersely. Giving Sunstreaker a knowing look as he strapped up his arm, his expression softened somewhat. "The private berths are in the back until this place gets less crowded, don't argue just go." He turned to Sideswipe and began working on his injuries steadfastly ignoring any glare he'd get from the golden mech. He had been doing this job a long time and what he'd seen had made his spark twinge in sympathy. He didn't need to be a genius to have recognised that look on Sunstreaker's face when he'd seen Prowl on the berth and to have a vague idea of what it meant.

Sunstreaker scowled at Ratchet. He wasn’t in the mood for being trapped in medbay, but at least they could move to the private room. He glanced at his arm, sighing, then glanced at his brother’s injuries. They were a mess. They were built for this, though. Built to take beating, unlike Prowl. He dared a peek at Prowl in the other berth with First Aid hovering around him. Before Ratchet could notice, he turned his attention back to him and his brother. Looked like he was almost done with patching Sides up. “Done yet?” Sunstreaker asked.

Not dignifying Sunstreaker with an answer, Ratchet continued working diligently on his brother, he was one most used to being on the receiving end of a lot of mechs and it didn't faze him one bit. "There join your brother, I have an operation to perform," he levelled a straight look to Sunstreaker. "Stay out of the way until it's done." Sideswipe stole a glance at Sunstreaker knowing he would want details as the operation would be on Prowl so taking a deep intake he turned to Ratchet and asked, "How long will that be?" He asked feigning irritation before jerking his helm towards Prowl. "Mech's too stubborn to be that badly hurt, right?" He gave Ratchet a faint grin, he was the joker after all made sense that he would make light of a bad situation when he was actually quite worried. Plus nobody would think twice about him asking in such a manner whereas if Sunstreaker asked it would turn heads and he wasn’t sure the mech would be able to hold it together long enough to ask straight anyway.

A sense of relief washed through Sunstreaker when his brother asked on his behalf. He’d be so lost right now if not for Sides’. At least if they were in medbay, they’d be close enough to know what was going on with Prowl. Maybe his brother could charm answers out of First Aid after this ‘operation’. Finessing answers out other mechs wasn’t really Sunstreaker’s style. He’d always prefered to be blunt, and when that didn’t work use force. It one of many reasons that he and Sideswipe were complimentary. One of many reasons he knew they needed each other, and why at the moment he wanted Ratchet to finish, so Sunstreaker could have Sideswipe to himself again.

Ratchet looked at Sideswipe and gave him a nod. "Yeah, too fragging stubborn," he replied softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now get out of my sight." He growled, heading back to Prowl's side.

Sunstreaker slid off the berth, giving his brother a glance before his gaze returned to Prowl one last time. He frowned. “Being stubborn only gets a mech so far.” He glanced at Ratchet. “Just fix him, okay?” With that, Sunstreaker lowered his head and shuffled towards the back room. Even though it galled him, he knew what Prowl needed most right now was Ratchet’s full attention, and he was only a distraction at the moment.

Ratchet watched Sunstreaker disappear into the back and sighed. "It's what I do."

Following His brother, Sideswipe wasted no time in pressing against his twin's back, when they were alone, arms wrapping about him tightly, gently nuzzling his helm. No words were needed he knew that.

Sinking into his brother’s embrace, he sighed air from intakes with his hiss. He wished there was a way to fast forward through time, to just move to when Prowl would be all right again. That flutter, that feeling he knew that been growing in his spark was clear to him now. He was falling hard for Prowl, and it really was different than anything he’d felt before. “Sides?” He lifted his one good arm up to press a hand to Sideswipe’s arm over his middle. “Thanks.”

Sideswipe squeezed his brother holding him flush to his plating. "Don't worry about it," he replied softly, resting his helm on Sunstreaker's. "What's a brother for?" He murmured, lightly stroking golden plating soothingly. Not really sure of what else to say. "I can try find out off First Aid his situation when the med Bay is quieter... if you want...?"

Sadly smiling, Sunstreaker stroked his brother’s arm. “I would really appreciate that.” The toll of his own injuries and his autorepair now working away at what it could was starting to make him waver on his feet. He half-turned in his brother’s hold. “Lay down with me?”

Sideswipe nodded more than happy to take the weight of his feet. They really had taken a severe beating this time. Seems that the cons had changed tactics. Taking out Prowl had been a bold and yet brilliant move on their part. The lack of his direction had caused the Autobots to flounder briefly towards the end of the battle. He'd only heard that on the way to the medbay as he and Sunstreaker tended to be on comm silence anyway given the nature of what they did. Didn't really need tactical direction. He shook his helm as he helped his brother to a berth and lay down, gently pulling the mech down with him as he curled about him protectively.

Curling into Sideswipe’s hold, Sunstreaker dimmed his optics. He felt so achy, and it was more than just his body, but his spark, too. He pressed his face into Sideswipe’s neck, seeking the comfort that only his brother had ever been able to give him. Sideswipe was familiar feeling, safe. But even this closeness wasn’t enough to make that ache in his spark stop. Sunstreaker couldn’t even let himself think about what he’d do if he lost Prowl, though. Prowl would have to be okay. He had to.

Gently stroking Sunstreaker's back, holding him close, Sideswipe sighed softly. So many things were running through his head. He couldn't lose his brother, he just couldn't. Prowl had a strong spark anyone who knew him knew that he was a nigh-immovable object when he wanted to be. He would pull through. He had to.

****

Early evening was the best time Sunstreaker figured he’d be able to slip into medbay without being noticed. Ratchet usually stepped out for energon around now, leaving First Aid on duty. Sunstreaker stood leant against the wall to the adjoining hallway, waiting for the tell tale sounds of the medbay doors opening and closing. He still wasn’t sure how he’d get past First Aid, but he figured he’d just wing it. He needed to see Prowl. A few days had felt like an eternity to him. The sound of the doors whooshing open echoed, and Sunstreaker peered around the corner, watching as Ratchet walked down the hallway the opposite direction. Once he turned out of sight, Sunstreaker made his way to medbay. The doors opened and he stepped inside, glancing around. First Aid was nowhere in sight. What luck! He smiled a little as he walked as carefully as possible to not make noise toward the back row of private rooms. Through the glass windows, he saw Prowl in the furthest right room and made his way over.

Everything felt very light at the moment. Prowl wasn't really feeling that aware of his own body. Ratchet had told him it was a good thing. His frame was fixed in certain places to the berth preventing too much movement while repair nanites went to work. Lying with his optics offline Prowl mused how it felt strange not to have the extra sensory information from his doorwings which he'd apparently managed to get blown off. Ratchet had also switched off his battle computer to prevent him from onlining when put in forced stasis. He wasn't used to feeling so useless and normally it would bother him but Ratchet had pumped him with so many pain dampeners he wasn't really sure where up was to care. He sighed softly his thoughts drifting to his moments before the battle and the mech they involved. Sunstreaker. Ratchet had assured him everyone else was fine but he wanted, no needed to see him to be sure. The niggling thoughts about being in a relationship during war and him not realising the ‘cons tactics until too late due to being distracted with his new found relationship, were pushed to the back of his processor until such time that he had the energy to focus on them. He simply could not handle the spark ache right now.

Arriving at the door, Sunstreaker felt a painful pang in his spark at the sight of Prowl’s still severely damaged frame. Still, bodies could always be repaired, and he knew that Prowl was going to be okay...eventually. He stepped into the room, trying to be quiet, and approached the side of the berth. Taking in the full extent of the damages, and seeing Prowl was missing his doorwings entirely, Sunstreaker frowned. He rubbed absently at his abdomen, fingering a series of scuffs. Since the battle and being repaired, he’d not bothered to take the time to buff out the surface damages or wax himself back to a shine. A ritual rendered meaningless to him right now. “Prowl?” he whispered, secretly hoping he might wake up.

Prowl smiled, glad at the moment for the chemicals coursing through his system as he relished the sound of Sunstreaker's voice. "Mmm?" He hummed softly uncaring that he was responding to what he thought was an auditory hallucination.

Optics brightening, Sunstreaker stiffened. Seeing no room on the berth to sit, he grabbed a nearby stool, and pushed it over, perching on the edge of it. He tentatively reached out, fingers brushing over Prowl’s hand. “Hey, Prowl. I’m here.”

Prowl inhaled softly, moving his fingers as best he could into the tingling sensation of Sunny's touch. "Sunny...?" He whispered his voice hoarse staticky, wanting it to be real. Optics onlining dimly he tried to look but could only move his helm a fraction.

Leaning forward, Sunstreaker grasped Prowl’s hand in his own. “Yeah. It’s me. That pain in the aft that’s been following you around like a turbo puppy.” He didn’t mind admitting what he’d known he’d been acting like over the last couple weeks. “I miss you.”

"But I'm here," he murmured with a small smile as he looked up at Sunstreaker, giving his hand a squeeze. "I was thinking about you," he whispered weakly, optics fixed on the golden mech's face as he fought off the drowsiness threatening to overtake him. He frowned, shifting minutely on the berth, his hand holding tighter. "The battle... You were hurt?"

Sunstreaker frowned, not happy to see Prowl so hurt. “Nah. I wasn’t really hurt. Ratchet just had to reattach my arm. No big deal.” He pushed to stand and carefully leaned down, placing a small kiss to the tip of Prowl’s nose. He then sadly smiled. “Promise you’ll be out of here soon and kicking my aft?” he asked.

"Your arm?" Prowl murmured, frowning, his other arm reaching up to touch Sunstreaker's cheek. "You look so worried... so tired," his optics flickered. "Why do I need to kick your aft?" He mumbled in confusion his thoughts drifting.

Leaning into Prowl’s hand, Sunstreaker felt coolant rise to the surface of his optics. He deeply frowned, fighting back the tide of worry and fear surging in him at seeing Prowl like this. “You always need to kick my aft,” he replied, forcing a smile to cover up how scared he really felt. “And, ah, don’t worry about my arm. It’s fine now. Ratch’ is the best, you know.”

Smiling softly at Sunstreaker, Prowl lightly brushed his cheek. "He is..." He murmured. "You've been neglecting yourself," his hand lowered to the scuffs on Sunstreaker's plating. His hand lowered to the berth slowly and he exhaled tiredly, optics flickering. "The privilege is mine," he whispered, replying to Sunstreaker's comment about him being the only one to see his emotions, still reliving the memory of them both together before the battle. His thoughts were disjointed he vaguely knew that but his optics focused on Sunstreaker and he knew the mech was the reason for the flutter in his spark. He smiled, spying a medic at the door behind Sunstreaker and let out a soft chuckle. "Oops... You broke the rules..."

Confused by the disjointed statements, Sunstreaker canted his head. “No point cleaning myself up ‘til you’re outta here. You’re the only one I wanna impress now,” he replied to the one statement, while trying to figure out the other comments. He then leaned down and placed a kiss to Prowl’s helm, only then getting the strange feeling he was being watched. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Ratchet and immediately let go of Prowl’s hand and stepped back. He stared at the medic with bright optics. “What?” he said, sounding accusatory.

"You know damn well what," he replied a little softer than usual. He'd honestly been surprised that the mech hadn't sneaked in earlier. Resting a hand on Prowl's helm as he passively scanned him, Ratchet sighed softly. "His thought processes are a little muddled at the moment. Sometimes he gets stuck in a memory," he gave Sunstreaker a side long look. "Your name has come up once or twice, usually when he's coming out of recharge." Putting the mech into stasis, Ratchet turned to Sunstreaker and guided him the elbow to his office. "So seeing as I already know something is going on between you two, care to tell me what the frag you're playing at?"

Inside the office, Sunstreaker wrenched his arm out of Ratchet’s grasp. He deeply frowned. “Not playing at anything. And it’s none of your business anyway.” Sunstreaker wondered how much Prowl had murmured in his clearly drug-induced state about him. He’d really hoped Prowl would be doing better already, too. Seeing him all out of it like that made his spark ache more. Bad enough Sunstreaker was being extra clingy with Sideswipe in private, but he’d hoped to feel better after seeing Prowl. He did a little, but it was clear that it might be a while longer before he could really see Prowl again. He’d never been the patient type, making this all the more agonizing. 

Folding his arms, scowling at the mech, Ratchet sighed. "Of course it's my fragging business," he retorted. "I see what goes on in this ship more than most. I see mechs hurt by others, I see stupid injuries caused by carelessness and it's all my business. It's my job to know! Just as it's my responsibly to hold that confidence sacred." He sat heavily in his chair shaking his helm wearily. "That mech in there isn't the sparkless drone many mechs think he is and I've known him for a long fragging time and  _ not once _ have I ever known him to break the rules, his rules, for anyone.  _ anyone! _ " he scrutinised Sunstreaker closely. "I know your reputation and I don't care if it's true, I just want you to look me in the optic and tell me, swear on his life, on your brother's life that this isn't a game to you. That  _ he _ isn't a phase for you."

Huffing, Sunstreaker crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Ratchet. “My reputation?! A phase??” Anger boiled through him at the accusations. He wasn’t like that, his brother could be, but HE wasn’t. If he was going to have a casual interface, he made that very clear to his partners, but he hadn’t even done that since before they woke up on this stupid slagging rock. “I’m not playing game! I’m not like that!” He was practically shaking, so angry and hurt and upset about Prowl at the same. It was as if his body couldn’t even contain that many conflicting emotions. “This is not some fling, Ratchet! This is real!” he said, pressing a hand to chest over his spark.

"Good to know," Ratchet replied quietly somewhat comforted by the venom with which Sunstreaker declared his intentions. "Sit and calm the frag down, Sunny this isn't an interrogation." Sitting back in his chair, he laced his fingers over his middle. "Have to say I'm genuinely surprised and for a mech of my age that's rare," he turned and poured out some mid grade for the mech, he clearly needed it. Prowl being injured had clearly taken it's toll on him if the tarnished plating was anything to go by. "So..." He started casually the faintest of grins tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You and Prowl, huh? Glad to see the glitch loosening up a bit, you should have come to me after you saw him here. I allow visitations, discreetly for couples on board in these cases and nothing I know goes past these four walls."

Reluctantly Sunstreaker sat down. He stared at the offered energon, but he wasn’t in the mood for it. With a petulant pout, he glanced up at Ratchet. “This was all supposed to be a secret,” Sunstreaker said, sighing. “Meant to sneak in and out.” He dropped his gaze to his hands in his lap. “The enforcer breaking rules isn’t something he wanted the crew to know about.” He rubbed at his chest again, as if there was a way to make the ache stop if he applied the right kind of pressure. “Just tell me he’ll be okay,” Sunstreaker said, looking back up at Ratchet. 

"That sounds like, Prowl," Ratchet grunted agreeably. "Nobody else has to know but you were foolish to think you could get something like this past me," he continued softly. "Been around a bit too long and trust me when I tell you that it helps to have folk who do know when keeping a secret like this. Prowl is walking a fine line here, Sunny and I know he would have come to me eventually." He sighed at the question and looked out onto the med Bay. "He's out of the red zone. His repairs will take longer than I thought due to the unique sensor net in his panels and frame but overall he'll pull through as good as new, physically. Mentally?" He rubbed the back of his helm. "If I know, Prowl he's going to take this hard see it as a personal failure. He'll be difficult to be around tends to only be Jazz who can talk sense into him." He looked at Sunstreaker sympathetically. "I hope you know what you've let yourself in for. He's probably going to need you but Primus be damned if he admits it."

Sunstreaker’s posture sunk slightly at the assessment and warning. The idea things wouldn't be how they were before was deeply upset him. Shaking his head, Sunstreaker felt so lost. He needed Prowl back in his arms, back in his life again. He was nothing like Jazz, either. He was harsh and blunt and often said the completely wrong things. What if he ended up ruining things between them after he was better? He dug his fingertips into his chestplate, almost wishing he could just tear his spark out. He fixed his gaze on Ratchet. “How long will he be in here, you think?” 

"About another week maybe two," he shrugged. "Hard to tell at the most as his self repair is working in conjunction with our assisted repair. Praxians heal quickly though and we're starting to wean him off the painkillers so the confusion should stop once his system is clean." Glancing at Sunstreaker, Ratchet noted the dejected posture and he didn't like it. "If Prowl is in a relationship with you, Sunny," he leant forward on his desk. "It's because he's as attracted to you as you are. Trust him and trust yourself enough to just be yourself and eventually it'll be alright," he huffed and shook his helm. "Who knows maybe you'll be the one to finally get him to stop beating himself up over things he can't possibly control."

Sunstreaker snorted a laugh as shook his head. “I can’t stop Prowl from doing anything. No one can.” The most Sunstreaker had been able to do was distract Prowl from his duties, and really, what was the benefit to that? Maybe he’d been a distraction on the battlefield. Maybe this was all his fault. Wincing slightly, he tried to push that idea out of his head. He then canted his head slightly as he looked at Ratchet. “Is it okay if I sit in there with him for a little while?” He just wanted to be near him, even if he was offlined. It made him feel better just being close. 

"He broke the rules for you, didn't he?" He smirked at Sunstreaker. "I'd say that was a big something," his smile softened a little and he nodded. "Sure, First Aid will be back in a couple of hours, take your time. Comm me if you want to visit in future though or I'll reformat you into a desk if you just show up, am I clear?"

“Clear.” Sunstreaker nodded to Ratchet, glad to have him willing to keep the secret as well on his side. He got to his feet and left the office, bee-lining to Prowl’s room. He’d take what little he could get for the moment.  

****

Two weeks later

Prowl sat up with the help of Ratchet and fiddled with the irritating energon lines attached to his body. He knew they were necessary but it didn't make them any less irritating. He snapped his gaze up to Ratchet as the medic slapped his hands telling him to cut it out. Huffing with a very slight pout he held still as Ratchet manipulated his rebuilt sensor panels into their sockets and moved them when he was told. Hopefully having them fitted meant he could finally get out of the medbay. Even though he still tired quickly due to internal self repair he was fit enough to at least be tired in his quarters or his office. The paperwork had to be astronomical by now.

Jazz waltzed into medbay, and wandered toward the back where Prowl was currently taking up residence. He poked his head inside the open doorway watching Prowl and Ratchet for a moment, smiling at the sight of Prowl looking a bit more like his usual self again. He stepped forward and leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. “Hey, you two. How’s things?” He asked, putting on his largest grin.  

"There is a 63 percent possibility  _ one _ of us will end up offline if I have to stay much longer," Prowl replied blandly, mild sarcasm in his tone even though it earned an extra tug on one of his doorwings. He looked at Jazz and raised an optic ridge. "You only grin like that when something has or is about to blow up, dare I ask how the rest of the Ark is fairing?"

Jazz laughed, happy to see Prowl his usual dry humored self. “Nah, nothin’s wrong. Just wanted to see ya. Figured you might want some interaction and updates on stuff. You know, if Ratch will let me talk to ya a bit.” He tipped his head at the medic, smile never leaving his lips. 

"You can have him," Ratchet groused, doing a quick check of Prowl's systems before giving him a squeeze of his shoulder. "Give it another day to make sure your sensor net has aligned to your new doors and then I think I can clear you. For bed rest only." He added throwing him a dark glare before leaving him alone with Jazz, muttering something about officers always thinking they know better than their doctors.                                       

Prowl gave jazz a faint smile as he gently fluttered his new sensor panels. "It's good to see you, Jazz."

Sauntering into the room, Jazz dimmed his visor and his smile softened. “Good to see you back to bein’ you again.” He pulled a stool over and sat down next to the berth. “I have some contraband fer ya. I didn’t have time to bake a cake with a hacksaw in it, though,” Jazz said, chuckling at using human movie references. He reached into his subspace and pulled out a datapad, holding it out for Prowl to take. “I did alright with the duty rosters for the most part, but I did accidentally put a couple mechs on for double shifts or, eh, shifts in two different places at the same time by accident.” He sheepishly smiled. “Thought maybe you’d like to check this weeks’ over fer me.”

Chuckling at his friend, Prowl gladly accepted the data pad and immediately began to tweak what jazz had done. "You didn't do badly,  C+ for effort," Prowl stated lightly with a smirk as he handed the datapad back. "How is everything else?" He asked quietly, keen to finally be back in the loop and also indirectly asking about a certain golden mech without being even the slightest bit obvious.

Jazz took the pad back and looked at the corrections. Primus he did stink at this stuff. He glanced up at Prowl and half-smiled. “Oh, ya want gossip, eh?” He stuffed the datapad back into his sub-space then rubbed his chin, feigning deep thought for a moment. “Well, it was Bluestreak’s turn to pick a movie and we ended up watchin’ a human horror movie. The fake blood was so fake it was funny, not scary, though. Blaster and I saw a great concert out at the stadium last night. I may or maynot have broken a few rules while out... but I needed the night off from being you.” He then canted his head at Prowl. “Or maybe I was a lot like you, breakin’ those particular rules.”

Folding his arms and leveling a shrewd look at his fellow black and white, Prowl huffed air through his vents. "Jazz you know I'm not interested in gossip nor in your... extracurricular exploits," the commanding tone didn't take long to slip back into his voice. It was as if he'd never been away and he desperately needed something to distract him from certain thoughts going round and round his processor. "The base, how is everything with the base? Has everyone recovered, have the ‘cons made any more moves since the battle? And..." He hesitated not sure he wanted to know the answer. "And just how bad is my desk at the moment?"

“Oh, Prowl. You are so... Prowlie.” Jazz laughed. “Well, I went over the footage that Red got from the battle. Being close to base, Red was able to angle one of the satellites we got in on it. Dunno how those idiot twins are even both still walkin’, but I’ll tell ya one thing, those seekers were most definitely not walkin’ when they were done with ‘em. They were all carted out of here by other ‘Cons and we ain’t heard a peep since.” Jazz then grinned again. “Yer desk is fine. You don’t trust me to keep it nice fer ya? I’m hurt Prowl!”

Pursing his lips at his friend, Prowl felt his spark lurch at the mention of the twins and he frowned. "The cons changed their tactics. They were trying to find all of the snipers," he shook his helm slightly. "I should have anticipated that." He mused quietly, more to himself than to jazz as troubling thoughts began to surface.

Jazz watched the shift in his friend’s mood, knowing the more serious route he was heading in with his thoughts. He always felt Prowl really needed someone like Sunstreaker in his life, someone to distract him and pull him out of his constant seriousness. Jazz did his best to help Prowl, but he really could only do so much. “‘Cons are ‘cons. They do fragged up things. No way you could have known, Prowl.” He then leaned forward, placing a hand on Prowl’s arm. “Have any special visitors? Other than me?”

Frowning at Jazz's dismissal (not that he wasn't used to it, tactics was his job after all) Prowl sighed and gave in to Jazz's offered distraction. He really didn't have the energy just yet for over thinking. "I don't really recall. Ratchet said Sunstreaker visited as frequently as he could without rousing suspicion and Prime apparently. I don't remember much of that first week though," he paused optics dimming a fraction. "But since I've been completely aware these last five days, you have been the only visitor. Why do you ask?"

“Hmm,” Jazz mused for a moment, curious as to why Sunstreaker would have stopped coming. He’d made sure not to give him any of the overnight shifts, so he’d be able to make it in here. He gave Prowl’s arm a squeeze. “I’m sure he’ll be by. Hey, ya want me to go grab him an’ drag him in here?” Jazz offered. 

Shaking his helm, Prowl offered Jazz a small smile. "If he has been coming while I have been in recharge I will also not recall it," he stated matter of factly, disguising the hurt it made him feel thinking that Sunstreaker hadn't wanted to visit. It made sense though, really. After seeing him injured Sunstreaker had likely seen sense and decided to end things. It was probably for the best. It was a lot of emotional baggage during a war which they would probably be better without. Feeling the weight of that revelation on his body and spark he shifted to lie down on the berth again, on his side so his doorwings could lay flat. Placing his hand over Jazz's, Prowl smiled weakly.  "Thank you, but dragging him in here won't be necessary," he murmured. "I apologise, Jazz, I'm afraid I have little energy to spare at the moment."

Jazz actually found himself frowning. It was a rare face to make, but he could see through Prowl unlike most of those around him. “Well, I do have him on days, he might be comin’ in at night.” He leaned forward and gently touched Prowl’s chevron, in a comforting gesture. “Rest up, I’ll need ya to clean up the messes I made when yer all better, just kiddin’!” He said with a laugh. “But seriously, Prowl. Get better. We need ya back.” 


	9. Alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl and Sunstreaker finally get some much needed quality time.

Sunstreaker had been coming to medbay each night, careful to wait until most mechs were occupied elsewhere on the base. He didn’t want to draw attention to his nightly visits. He walked into medbay, and Ratchet waved him back to Prowl’s room. Walking in he paused to gaze at Prowl before stepping inside and settling into the chair near the berth. He gazed at Prowl’s newly replaced doorwings, glad to see him looking more put together. A part of him wanted to touch them, but he knew better. Prowl needed his rest, no matter how much Sunstreaker missed him. He frowned and dimmed his optics, leaning back in the chair. He was so tired, not having gotten a full recharge since the battle, but he refused to let his exhaustion win out. This was his only time with Prowl, he refused to squander it by resting. 

Deep in recharge, an alert flashed over his HUD and his battle computer immediately brought him out of it. His new doorwings were feeding him sensory information. Air pressure changes, movement. He wasn't alone. Onlining his optics dimly, he focused on the chair by his berth now with one occupant. Only thing was it was dark in his room by his request (he always slept better in the dark) and he couldn't quite make out the shape. So he waited.

Despite his best efforts, Sunstreaker slipped offline for a few moments. When he slid down in the chair, he woke himself up. Shaking his head, he sat forward in the chair and looked at Prowl. His optics suddenly brightened when he saw the dim light from Prowl’s optics. “Prowl?” he whispered.

"Sunstreaker," Prowl murmured softly. "You need recharge," he added with concern after watching the light of his optics go out. "You also don't need to sit in the dark," reaching out a hand Prowl sighed softly relieved that he was there, that Ratchet hadn't just been nice to him when he told him Sunstreaker was visiting regularly.

“I don’t need recharge, you do. Won’t get better without it,” Sunstreaker replied, taking Prowl’s hand, holding it between both of his. It felt nice to touch him. He leaned down, pressing a kiss Prowl’s knuckles. “Miss you,” he whispered, his spark fluttering and aching at the same time. 

Smiling softly, Prowl squeezed his hands. "I have had enough recharge to last a lifetime. I can assure I am fine even if low on energy at the moment," he frowned at the mech slightly. "Turn on the light so I can see you better."

Reluctantly, Sunstreaker let go of Prowl’s hand, and got up, turning up the lights in the room. He felt mildly embarrassed by his appearance. He still hadn’t bothered to shine his plating, and he still had a few scuffs from the battle almost a week prior. He walked back over and sat down in the chair again. “Got your doorwings back. They look good. How do they feel?” he asked, lamely trying to make small talk. 

Frowning at Sunstreaker's appearance getting the vague recollection he'd seen him this way before, Prowl looked over Sunstreaker's plating. "You've been neglecting yourself," he replied quietly. Lifting one of the doorwings in response to glance at it, Prowl glanced back at Sunstreaker. "Sensitive at the moment," he smiled faintly. "It's how I knew you were here and woke up."

Sunstreaker pressed a hand over the scuff on his front, attempting to hide it. “Nah, I’m fine.” That was the world’s worst lie, and he knew it. Truth was, it seemed pointless to bother when Prowl was lying in here so broken. Sunstreaker reached out with his other hand, very lightly touching his fingers to the edge of the closest wing. “They tell you when mechs are near you? That’s an odd super power you got,” he said, chuckling. 

Smiling at the joke, Prowl shifted into sitting and canted his helm at Sunstreaker. "They detect changes in the surrounding environment, air pressure, heat, light, sound. Useful for an enforcer. I get off balance without them now," he admitted realising he'd never told anyone that vulnerability before. Looking down at his hands in his lap his smile faded. "I feel I should apologise to you..."

“Apologise?” Sunstreaker shook his head. “For what?” Leaning forward, Sunstreaker placed his hands on Prowl’s knees. “You’ve done nothing wrong. I’m the one that couldn’t keep the secret and had to tell Ratchet about us when he caught me sneaking in here.” He half-smiled. He really was just happy to see Prowl finally mobile, and that he was allowed to touch him. 

"Ratchet would have found out anyway," Prowl murmured. "He has informed me that I will be reformatted if I mess it up," he smiled faintly. Sighing softly he looked at Sunstreaker with concern. "I should have anticipated the change in tactics in the battle. Bluestreak and Smokescreen were being targeted too," he shook his helm. "My over sight put them and everyone else in danger." He murmured his fingertips brushing over the scuff marks on Sunstreaker's plating. "Put you in danger."

Sunstreaker scooted closer to Prowl, reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers down Prowl’s face. “How the frag would you have known? You can’t read minds. Unless that’s another super power I should be aware of,” he said, smiling. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the tip of Prowl’s nose. 

"It's my job to know. My job to study their tactics, preempt their next move," he sighed softly knowing full well no one would understand. He fell quiet, a small frown on his face, niggling concerns in his processor as he studied Sunstreaker's face. They were being foolish to think they'd be safe. That their relationship wouldn't have consequences. He wanted Sunstreaker here with him so badly it hurt but the worries wouldn't leave him alone. "If I can't preempt them we will lose."

Putting on a stern look, Sunstreaker sighed. “I wish you’d stop being so hard on yourself.” That was an observation he’d made long before this budding relationship started. Prowl always took on too much, even fault. “You know for next time, and I’m just happy you’re not dead. I...” He shook his head. “I’d be lost without you, Prowl.” 

"I don't expect you to understand," he replied defensively, looking away from the mech with a deep scowl, already regretting his words. Sunstreaker's words made his spark ache and flutter all at the same time to the point where it physically hurt causing him to put a hand over his chest. Ratchet had warned him that his spark had been through a lot and to try and relax so he could recover faster. Off lining his optics he wilted slightly. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Sunstreaker felt like Prowl’s words had punched him in the chest. His gaze lowered, remembering what Ratchet told him about Prowl’s psyche being as damaged as his body. Sunstreaker wasn’t equipped or able to help him. “You should probably rest,” Sunstreaker said, unsure what else to say. “I didn’t mean to wake you, anyway.”

Prowl felt his spark pounding in his chest as Sunstreaker began to pull away and found that it terrified him more than failing. He didn't want to fail Sunstreaker didn't want to learn to be alone again. "Please stay..." He shifted on the berth, lying down leaving just enough room for them both if they laid on their sides, his doorwings over the edge. "Rest with me?" He asked hesitantly, holding out his hand.

As if Sunstreaker could ever say ‘no’ to Prowl. Smiling a little, he nodded and took the offered hand. He crawled onto the berth, careful not to jostle or disturb Prowl’s position, laying himself down on his side. He angled his head so his head fin was accommodated, and then squeezed Prowl’s hand he was still holding. “I’ve missed you so much,” he admitted. 

Gazing at the mech for a moment, Prowl reached up to gently stroke his face and helm fin before shuffling closer, curling into his warmth, Sighing softly. "I have missed you too," he whispered. "More than you know."

Snaking an arm around Prowl’s waist, Sunstreaker bathed in the warmth of his presence. His spark still felt achy, though. His fears that he’d not be all that Prowl needed chipped away at his usual confidence. This whole relationship and how it made him feel things with an intensity he’d never known before was both exciting and terrifying. He dimmed his optics, his body winning out over his will to stay online. He tried to fight the rising tide of exhaustion, but he could tell between his horizontal position and Prowl’s warmth he wasn’t going to win. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to Prowl’s lips, then pulled back and tiredly smiled. 

Mewling softly into the kiss, Prowl's optics flickered and dimmed, pressing closer needily. He'd never needed anyone as much as he needed this mech right now. "Recharge, Sunstreaker. I'll still be here in the morning," he returned the smile with a faint one of his own, holding him tightly as if he'd disappear, unused to the feeling of being so vulnerable and dependent on the closeness of another.

For the first time in a week, Sunstreaker finally relaxed. He’d always found Sideswipe’s presence to be calming and comforting, but even that sensation paled in comparison to how holding Prowl close made him feel. His spark finally stopped aching, fluttering slightly instead. If only they could stay like this, curled up together. Dimming his optics, Sunstreaker felt his hold on consciousness slipping away. “Night,” he whispered.

"Rest well, Sunstreaker," Prowl whispered softly, settling against the larger mech, optics dimly studying his face. No longer tense and concerned. He seemed relaxed and it made Prowl smile sadly. How quickly their relationship had blossomed neither one had stopped to consider just how deep they were falling. No matter the worries and fears he had, he really wanted to make this work, in spite of the war. Gently caressing Sunstreaker's cheek, Prowl, with that thought, followed him into recharge.

****

Rubbing absently at the back of his helm, Jazz wandered into medbay with an armful of datapads. After leaving the other day, he’d managed to convince Ratchet to let him bring some work to occupy Prowl. It was a win-win in Jazz’s opinion anyway, distract Prowl so Ratchet could do what he needed to. He sauntered to the back room, and peeked inside. To his shock and pleasure he found Prowl already had a visitor. Jazz smiled as he leaned against the doorway, holding the datapads to chest. Seeing them curled up together was beyond adorable, and a relief to Jazz. He’d been a little worried the day before when Prowl said Sunny hadn’t been by. Jazz carefully stepped into the room, and set the datapads down on the table next to the berth. 

Sighing softly as his doorwings perked up, Prowl murred and practically draped himself over Sunstreaker, optics still off line. Slowly he awoke and peered at Jazz and the datapads with dim optics. "Wouldn't let Ratchet catch you," he murmured softly the faintest of smirks on his lips before he realised where he was and who with. Optics brightening suddenly, he carefully sat up, gaze fixed on Jazz as though he'd been caught red handed doing something heinous.

Jazz grinned. “Datapads are okay, via Doc’s approval,” he said in a hushed voice. He glanced at Sunstreaker seemingly still dead to the world for a moment before looking back at Prowl. “I see ya got a visitor, already.” He leaned back and made it clear he was checking out Sunstreaker’s unconscious form. “A very fine lookin’ visitor,” he added, half-teasing. 

"Stop that!" He hissed, frowning at Jazz, feeling a sudden surge of possessiveness. "He arrived last night has been coming every night just like you said," he continued, checking himself before he growled at his friend in warning to back off from what was his, Prowl looked away and sighed shaking his helm. He really was in deep. "What are the data pads for?" He changed the topic, trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught in such a compromising position. He was going to have to be more careful.

“I’m just teasin’ ya,” Jazz replied, letting Prowl’s sharp reply roll off him like so much water. He knew Prowl cared about Sunstreaker, but if Jazz’s usual teases were going to draw that much of a reaction, he knew things between them was far more serious than he realized. He picked up a pad and handed it to Prowl. “Just some reports fer ya to look over. Figured you’d need a distraction, though...” Jazz chuckled. “You seem fairly distracted.”

Voices roused Sunstreaker from his recharge. Sunstreaker listened for a moment keeping his optics off. Hm, seemed Jazz was here. Wait--what? Sunstreaker lit his optics and scrambled to sit up, nearly knocking Prowl off the berth with his wild, startled reaction. Instinctually, he grabbed Prowl around his waist, to keep him from falling off the back side of the berth, pulling him to his side. 

Gasping in surprise as the data pad went flying and almost him with it before Sunstreaker grabbed him and held him close; Prowl stared at the mech in stunned silence for a moment. "Should I expect such a reaction every time you wake up from recharging with me?" He asked softly, placing a hand on his chest to placate him, feeling his spark pulsating hard beneath his plating. He frowned, his gaze falling on Jazz as realisation dawned on him. It had completely slipped his mind to tell Sunstreaker that Jazz knew about them.

“Mornin’ Sunshine!” Jazz said, grinning as he walked over and picked up the dropped the datapad, handing it off to Prowl again.

“Don’t call me that!” Sunstreaker snapped, still somewhat disoriented. He tightened his grasp on Prowl, his face heating with his embarrassment at his reaction. He could tell by Jazz’s nonchalant attitude he must have already known. He glanced at Prowl, a frustrated frown on his lips. “Sorry. I caught you, though,” he lamely offered as consolation for his nearly knocking Prowl to the floor. “Need a bigger berth,” he murmured. 

Prowl accepted the datapad and gave Jazz a look not to tease before he glanced at Sunstreaker with a small smile. "No need to apologise, Sunstreaker," he stated gently. "This was my fault for forgetting to tell you that Jazz knew about us..." He frowned slightly and looked down at his datapad, concerned by the fact he'd forgotten such an important piece of information. Had he really been that distracted with Sunstreaker? The thought worried him a great deal.

Sunstreaker wasn’t used to having anyone around them when they were... together. His grasp on Prowl tightened a little, as he nervously fingered his repaired plating. It did feel nice to be able to hold him, though. 

“You two look good together.” Jazz laughed a little. “Well, anyway, Prowl. I brought ya some reports to help pass the time while yer stuck with ol’ Docbot.” He then shifted his visored gaze to Sunstreaker. “And I think you’ve got patrol duty in about an hour, Sunny.”

Sunstreaker grunted in reply.

"Thank you, Jazz," Prowl replied quietly, noting Sunstreaker's nervously possessive grasp around his waist. He threw a quizzical glance at the golden mech, hoping he was alright. Knowing that he had to leave soon, put a dampener on how good it felt to be held just so but he was grateful for the distraction of the datapads. Jazz knew him well.

Jazz put a hand on his hip. “Okay, well, I’ll leave ya both to it,” Jazz said, playfully shoving Sunstreaker’s shoulder. 

Swatting Jazz’s hand away, Sunstreaker frowned. “Watch the plating.” He glanced down at his arm, seeing more scuffs and dull patches. He really should clean himself up. He’d just not really felt any will to over the last week. Glancing at Prowl, he realized he had a very good reason to make himself more presentable now, though. He’d just not been sure when Prowl was going to finally be on the other side of his recovery. 

"Tone, Sunstreaker," Prowl chided gently while frowning at his mischievous friend. He knew they were friends but Jazz was still TIC and Prowl expected protocol and etiquette to be adhered to, at least in his presence. "I'll be discharged at the end of today," he explained to Jazz. "I will drop these off at your office." He also glanced across at Sunstreaker's plating and frowned at the state of it. "You don't have to remain here if you'd rather detail and buff your plating, Sunstreaker," he stated, thumbing through a datapad. "I know you don't have much time before your shift."

“Rather spend it with you,” Sunstreaker said, half-mumbling and hyper aware of Jazz watching them. “Can clean up after.”

Jazz chuckled. “Alright, I’ll leave ya to it, Prowl.” He was thrilled to see Prowl was better, but he was happier to see his best friend with that definite look of love on his faceplates. He could hardly believe Prowl was actually allowing himself to engage in a relationship, but he also knew Prowl well enough to know he didn’t do things in halves. Jazz hoped Sunstreaker knew that, and was as committed as he knew Prowl was. “See you later, you two,” he said as he sauntered back out. 

Prowl hummed a farewell to Jazz and continued to thumb through his datapad with interest, smirking slightly at Sunstreaker who was obviously uncomfortable being open with him around others. He did wonder how he would be if others found out. They would likely not be kind to him given his penchant for rules and Sunstreaker was aggressive at the best of times. At that thought he hoped they didn't find out.

Sagging with relief, Sunstreaker looked at Prowl. “I’m such a mess that a datapad is more interesting than me, huh?” He ran his thumb over another scuff he saw on his thigh. “I have an hour, maybe we could, ah...” Heat flashed over his faceplates. “...Cuddle a little?”

Heat rising in his faceplates at the slight dig, Prowl placed his datapad to one side and looked Sunstreaker in the optic. "Are you always going to use such underhanded methods to lure me from work?" He asked lightly, turning slightly to face him, hand brushing over his cheek. "You could never be that much of a mess," he added with a fond smile.

“I’m really kinda a disaster.” Sunstreaker leaned forward, stealing a quick kiss. “But thank you,” he said in a hushed voice. Pulling Prowl closer, he nuzzled the side of his helm. “Haven’t been able to touch you. This last week felt like an eternity.”

Purring softly at the affection, optics dimming slightly. He frowned slightly and curled his arms about Sunstreaker. "I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered, "I'm glad you're here now." Being this open and affectionate anywhere that wasn't his quarters or office made him feel wary and he kept checking the open door of his private room. "Though I don't want you neglecting yourself whenever anything happens to me," he scolded. "You're stronger than that Sunstreaker. I don't want to be the reason you stop being who you are." His tone was quiet laced with guilt.

Sunstreaker smiled, and gently ran his fingers over Prowl’s cheek and then neck. “Apparently I have a weakness for handsome black and white Praxians,” he said. “I promise I’ll make myself presentable for you later.” Prowl being released meant Sunstreaker could finally have some quality time with him again. “I’ll head straight for your room once I’m cleaned up. Or maybe you could wax me...” He grinned as he playfully squeezed Prowl. 

Ducking his helm coyly, Prowl murmured as he lightly fingered the scuffs in Sunstreaker's plating. "I was going to offer," he looked up at Sunstreaker. "I'll likely be on light duty for a while anyway." He canted his helm curiously. "Won't Sideswipe wonder where you are?"

“Sides’ knows where I’ll be.” Sunstreaker nuzzled Prowl’s cheek. “He knows I need to see you.” He then smiled at Prowl. “I’ll come by your room after my shift, if that’s okay?”

Nodding, tilting his helm into his touches, nuzzling back tenderly, Prowl sighed softly. "It's more than okay," he looked up at Sunstreaker, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Please be careful out there." He'd never felt such fear before of being in a war. Sunstreaker was a fighter and if he encountered trouble he would tackle it head on without so much as a second thought for himself. And it scared Prowl deep in his spark.

He knew by Prowl’s tone there was a deeper fear behind his words, but he didn’t want to worry Prowl anymore than he already tended to. “I can take a beating. Don’t worry about me,” Sunstreaker replied, cheekily smiling. Taking Prowl’s hand, he squeezed it. “My plating is all yours later.” As was his spark, but he didn’t feel quite ready to admit to that Prowl.

Frowning at the blazé remark, Prowl rested his hand against his cheek, tone low and earnest. "It is not a game out there, Sunstreaker," he sighed and shook his helm, looking away with a worried frown.

Sunstreaker pressed into the warm hand, his face more serious. “I promise I will be careful. I have a date later, after all with the mech I’ve fallen pretty hard for. I don’t want to miss it.” He warmly smiled. 

Spark fluttering at his admittance, Prowl nodded and offered him a small smile in return. "Charmer," he murmured lightly.

Sunstreaker leaned close, ghosting his lips against Prowl’s. “I only turn up the charm for you.” He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. 

Murring into the kiss, Prowl couldn't help but press close to Sunstreaker, the mech was simply intoxicating.

****

Prowl sat in his quarters reading a book file. He couldn't help the nervous flutter of anticipation as he waited for Sunstreaker. As far as he knew the mech had never allowed anyone to wax his frame before. It made him feel... special. Prowl couldn't remember feeling special ever. And after he was released and then banned from his own office by none other than Prime to make sure he rested, he was needing to feel useful to somebody.

Sunstreaker walked as quietly as he could toward the officer suites. He was bad at sneaky, but lucky for him most everyone was in the rec room or refectory being early evening. He’d spent his entire patrol shift thinking of Prowl, wanting to hold him. Almost losing him had only made Sunstreaker’s spark want to be with him even more, a burning need within his spark. He made it to Prowl’s door without being seen, and excitedly pressed the buzzer. 

Hearing his buzzer Prowl almost jumped out of his seat. Internally scolding himself for being so nervous, he composed himself and headed for the door. "Sunstreaker," he smiled subtly at the mech, granting him access into his room. "Good shift?"

Striding into the room, Sunstreaker hooked an arm around Prowl’s waist, pulling him close. “Spent all shift thinking of you, so good in that respect.” Giving Prowl a squeeze, he felt his spark flutter happily. He’d already fallen hard for Prowl, but there was a tug inside his spark he’d not felt before the battle. A desire and need to be near him.

"It probably isn't good to be so distracted," he murmured softly with a slight frown. Pressing closer to the mech he sighed softly, content to just be with him at the moment.

“You’re a welcome distraction,” Sunstreaker replied. He then fingered a scuff on his chest. “You ready to wax me up?” he said, his voice lowering as his optics darkened. 

Smirking slightly, Prowl pulled away and took his hand. "You have a one track mind," he quipped, gently leading the mech towards his wash racks. "I have to admit I'm surprised you'd let me or anyone do this."

Squeezing Prowl’s hand, Sunstreaker smiled. “Can’t help myself around you...” Following Prowl into the wash rack. Inside the stall, Sunstreaker pulled his waxing solution bottle from subspace and handed it over to Prowl. “Any excuse to have your hands all over me, really...”

Prowl accepted the bottle and opened it to pour a small amount into his hands. "You are incorrigible, Sunstreaker," he replied lightly with amusement in his tone. Stepping closer, Prowl started at the top and began rubbing the solution gently over his shoulders. First sliding down one arm then the other. He treated it as he treated everything, with the entirety of his focus and concentration, with sharp attention to detail he was renowned for as he began to wax Sunstreaker's chest.

Sighing air from his intakes in a soft hiss, Sunstreaker thoroughly enjoyed Prowl’s touch. In all honesty, he was just so thrilled to be here again. Be with Prowl again. He knew how dangerous this war was. And allowing himself to become attached like this opened them both up to the possibility of great pain, but on the flipside was this... A spark flutter, time together, being to able to be a shameless flirt. “You’re almost as good as I am at this.”

"I am an enforcer by trade, Sunstreaker," Prowl smiled as his hands slid down his front. "In Praxus we were required to keep our plating waxed and respectable. Back then," he added with an amused smile as he peered up at the golden mech. "I was better at this than you." His hands ghosted lightly over his hips and brushed the solution over his interface panel before Prowl knelt down and began with Sunstreaker's left leg.

“Better than me, hm?” Humming approvingly at Prowl’s touches, Sunstreaker dimmed his optics. His heat index was slowly climbing as Prowl worked. A whole week apart combined with his spark flutter had his processor imagining Prowl in various positions... He really was incorrigible... “Sooo, the doc say whether or not you were fit for... certain activities?”

Starting from Sunstreaker's foot, Prowl worked up from the bottom of his leg, making sure every seam, crevice and gap was tended to. "Ratchet implied that I would be bodily dragged back to the med bay, secured to a berth and inflicted to a full invasive medical check if I so much as thought about doing anything strenuous," he replied dryly, humming softly as he moved to the other leg. "But then he's never acted out his threats when I've returned to work so the risk is... acceptable," he murmured as he focused on Sunstreaker's other leg, his voice could have been delivering a tactical report but it belied the less than appropriate thoughts running through his processor as he caressed every inch of Sunstreaker's frame.

“Acceptable,” he repeated in a soft voice. Half-smiling, Sunstreaker’s optics darkened in hue, desire only deepening. What was it about Prowl he found so irresistible? His calm demeanor? His handsome beauty? His dry humor? All these things and so much more... And nothing was quite as incredible to see as Prowl losing that tight-lidded control, especially when he overloaded. He knew Prowl could probably feel his plating now warming. Reaching out, he lightly touched the top edge of Prowl’s doorwing, running his fingers over the edge. “I’m not the only Incorrigible one, am I?” 

A knowing smile spread across his lips and he gave Sunstreaker a side long innocent look of 'I don't know what you mean'. His frame was getting warmer and Prowl could only revel in being the one that worked Sunstreaker up just so. "Turn," he commanded, flicking his doorwings just out of reach, playfully.

Heaving a sigh, Sunstreaker shook his head at Prowl then compiled. “And I get accused of being a flirt,” he said, chuckling. He put a hand on his hip, and glanced at Prowl over his shoulder. “How’s the new view?” 

"Outstanding," Prowl purred into his audio, pressing flush to Sunstreaker's back before pulling away with a chuckle of his own. "But you don't need me to tell you that," he began to rub freshly applied solution into Sunstreaker's back, running down his back struts slowly, taking his time, enjoying the heat of Sunstreaker's frame gently rolling off him.

“Still love hearing it,” Sunstreaker replied, his voice low and rumbled. He dimmed his optics, and trembled a little at the slow, sensuous application of wax. “Especially from you,” he added. Glancing down at his front, he lightly touched his own chestplate, inspecting Prowl’s work. It was impressive. Too bad he knew he was going to end up getting some black and white scuffs on his plating if he got his way.

Humming softly, Prowl focused on Sunstreaker's back, trying not to think about how good it felt to have the mech pressed up against him, strong arms wrapped about him, stroking, no, first he would do a good job, he was as much a perfectionist as Sunstreaker after all, then maybe they could experiment with those positions Sunstreaker had mentioned previously. Prowl had honestly never had anyone licking his doorwings before except Sunstreaker and that thought elicited a low rev of his engine as he knelt down once more, hands caressing over Sunstreaker's aft, before moving onto the backs of his legs.

It was taking all of Sunstreaker’s self control to wait for Prowl to finish. His mind running through the various scenarios of what he wanted to do. He’d not gotten a chance to try interfacing Prowl from behind so he could reach those lovely doorwings of his. He shivered at just the thought of it combined with Prowl’s hands over his plating. When Prowl’s hands moved over his aft, heat rippled in his interface array. Primus, waiting was driving him wild. 

Running down the first leg, Prowl took his time, drawing the moment out as thoughts of Sunstreaker's hands over his plating was starting to make him hot. Focusing diligently on his task at hand, he ran his hands slowly up Sunstreaker's other leg and up over his aft, stealing a playful grope before he pulled away and stood, giving Sunstreaker's frame the once over. He smiled and nodded. "You're perfect," he whispered softly, almost to himself. "You're done," he stated louder as he turned to place the waxing solution on the side.

Sunstreaker smirked at the grope, and when Prowl announced he was finished, he turned back around, facing Prowl. “Perfect, hm?” he asked as he stepped closer to Prowl, hands finding Prowl’s waist. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehelm to Prowl’s. “I’m most certainly not done, though.” Tipping his head to the side, he caught Prowl’s lips in a searing kiss. He simply couldn’t hold back, wanting to enjoy his time here with him as much as possible. 

Prowl pressed closer to Sunstreaker, arms wrapping about him as he melted into the kiss, mewling softly as he returned it with equal fervour. "You are perfect, I don't deserve you," Accessing Sunstreaker's comm channel rather than break the kiss, he murmured softly, fingers curling into newly waxed golden plating.

Those words surprised Sunstreaker, and he broke the kiss, pulling back a little to stare into Prowl’s optics. “I don’t deserve you, Prowl. But I’ll do my best to make you see how amazing you really are.” Sunstreaker warmly smiled, his spark pulsing happily in his chest. “I can’t see my life without you in it. I mean that.”

Prowl held his gaze, optics bright and uncertain. "It's hard for me to accept that you see me that way," he replied quietly, resting his helm against Sunstreaker's. "You could have anyone you wanted, though I'd have to take measures if anyone tried," he tightened his embrace around Sunstreaker possessively. "I hope I can be enough for what you need."

“Don’t want anyone but you,” Sunstreaker replied. He gently pressed a loving kiss to the center of Prowl’s chevron, before he stooped down and scooped Prowl up in his arms. He cradled Prowl to his chest, and grinned at him. “You’re everything to me, and more.” He turned and stepped out of the wash rack room, carting Prowl to the berth in the adjacent room, and carefully depositing him on the surface. 

Prowl let out a surprised squeak as he was lifted and raised an optic ridge at the mech carrying him. "Everything?" He asked softly, spark fluttering at what that could mean. He shifted back on the berth gazing up at Sunstreaker, engine revving slightly at being handled with such reverence.

Crawling onto the berth beside Prowl, Sunstreaker leaned down and playfully kissed the tip of his nose. “Everything.” He smiled, sitting back and running a hand down over Prowl’s repaired frame. Fingers moved slowly over areas he remembering seeing completely crushed a week before. He was so grateful Prowl was still here with him. 

Smiling faintly, Prowl watched Sunstreaker's hands move over his body. It filled him with a tingling warmth that the mech wanted to touch him. Noticing him slow over areas that had been the most damaged, Prowl took hold of one of his hands and raised it to his lips for a chaste kiss. "I'm quite alright now," he reassured softly.

Sunstreaker looked at Prowl and smiled. He just hoped they’d not have to face something like this again anytime soon. “I can see you are very ‘fine’,” Sunstreaker said, grinning. “I would like to check the backside, though. Make sure those new doorwings of yours are in working order.” He drew a small circle over Prowl’s abdomen. 

Optics brightening at Sunstreaker's words, Prowl felt a rush of heat through his frame. "Do you now?" He replied lightly. "And I suppose my word for it would simply not do?" He smirked slightly, shifting to kneeling on his ample sized berth and turning slowly, fluttering his doorwings seductively as he gave him a rather sultry look over the edge of his left. "As you can see, all in working order."

Sunstreaker moved in, hands pressing to the smooth metal. “Still want to see for myself,” he said, teasing. Considering these were completely absent from his frame for several days, it was comforting to be able touch the new ones. Feel the warmth of them. Know that Prowl was whole again, including his somewhat delicate appendages. He leaned in close, ghosting his lips over the right wing. 

Prowl inhaled softly, optics flickering at the light touch of Sunstreaker's lips. He'd thought of this moment and more while in and out of consciousness in the medbay, worried about whether they'd be the same and despite not being vain, about whether Sunstreaker would still find him attractive. "Mmm...be careful..." He murmured softly. "They are still quite sensitive." He fluttered them a little catching the image of Sunstreaker's mouth brushing ever so lightly over the edge of the wing.

Scooting closer, Sunstreaker flicked his glossa out, tracing a long line down the smooth surface. His mind wandered, images of the differing ways he could interface with him while also having full access to his pretty wings. His free hand meandered down Prowl’s back soon reaching his aft, where he playfully returned the grope before pushing his hand between Prowl’s legs. 

Prowl moaned quietly, sensor net tingling with simulation, optics dimming with enjoyment as his doorwing pressed needily into his caresses. His intakes hitched at the playful grope and he gasped when Sunstreaker's hand pushed further his optics flaring bright in surprise as heat rushed to the area.

Sunstreaker wanted to show Prowl how beautiful and attractive he found him. He gently nudged Prowl’s legs apart, with his one knee, all the while his fingers teased and danced over Prowl’s interface cover from between his parted legs. At the same time, Sunstreaker mouthed, licked, and ran his other hand over the right doorwing. “You are so beautiful, Prowl,” he murmured against the smooth door panel.

Prowl murmured and shivered at the multiple points of stimulation, it was driving his sensor net crazy. The affection bestowed on his doorwing was enough alone to get his frame to heat and arousal to cloud his thought processes but the additional teasing of his panel had his fists clenching tightly as he bit his lower lip to stifle a needy keen. Sunstreaker's words had his spark seemingly twirling in his chest and he whimpered softly, unsure of and unable to make coherent what he wanted to say in reply. "I pale in comparison to you," he whispered finally.

Dimming his optics, Sunstreaker vaguely shook his head. “You’re just as pretty, just in a different package,” he replied, chuckling a little. Pulling back, he switched to the other doorwing, and traded one hand for the other between Prowl’s legs. “Open for me?” he asked, his voice low and rumbled. 

Panting softly at the attention, Prowl smirked at Sunstreaker's compliment. He knew the mech never gave compliments of looks unless they were warranted and he couldn't help but feel unworthy of such. As Sunstreaker moved to his neglected doorwing it sent a renewed burst of stimulation through him and he arched into his caresses with a whimper, his panel sliding open upon request. As much as Prowl liked and needed control most of the time, there was something about Sunstreaker that made him want to grant any and all requests made of him. That thought alone had his spark twinging with worry and want. Never before had he been with a mech he knew he would try to do anything for. Anything to make him happy. To see him smile.

Sunstreaker made a small hum of approval, the vibration of which reverberated over the   
doorwing he had his mouth pressed to. He slowly circled the rim of Prowl’s valve, teasing the edges with his fingertips. Placing small kisses over the doorwing, he slowly edged his forefinger inside, feeling the slick heat wrapped around it. His own spike pushed inside the housing, turned on from just touching Prowl. He’d never been with anyone he was so easily aroused by...ever. He knew it was in part that he wanted to make Prowl feel like that beautiful mech Sunstreaker saw him as. He’d never known that a desire to fulfil needs of a partner could be so powerful before now, though. 

"Aah... Sunstreaker..." Prowl murmured lowly, wantonly his mouth falling open with heady pants as heat pooled in his valve, the mesh lining clenching about the invading digit. Never had he allowed anyone to touch him from behind and with one finger Sunstreaker already had him imagining what it would feel like having his spike inside him in this position. His engine revved hard and he whined needily, doorwings trembling with sensation which suffused his entire sensor net.

Slipping two fingers inside, he gently slid them in and out. At the same time, with his free hand, he allowed his own interface array cover to snap open and he grasped his spike, squeezing it hard. Moving his mouth over the doorwing he licked a long line over it, ending at the joints along Prowl’s back. “Lean forward... please,” Sunstreaker asked, his voice almost a whine. A whole week deprived of Prowl, all his worries, and stress needed to be released. Feeling Prowl alive and vital helped extinguish his internal fears of what this war might one day deprive him of. He just needed to be in the here and now with him. 

Letting out a low moan of pleasure, Prowl hesitated and glanced over his shoulder, optics dark with arousal. "I've never..." He breathed feeling somewhat exposed and vulnerable. "...Not in this position..." feeling the digits moving in and out of his valve was filling him with a coursing arousal and he wanted him now optics off lining he whispered barely audibly. "Please... slowly..." He felt ridiculous, inadequate almost asking that of Sunstreaker but offering this level of trust, relinquishing this much control to another simply did not come naturally to him. Ignoring the nervous flutter of his spark, Prowl did as he was asked and leaned forward, hands placing themselves on the berth, curling into the padding as he resisted the urge to push back into Sunstreaker's hand, desperate as he was for more of him.

Just when he thought he’d seen the most amazing view possible of Prowl, he was given yet another visual that sent his entire processor spinning with almost desperate arousal. Bent forward, wings up, Prowl’s valve his for the taking. All Sunstreaker could do for moment was stare. Shaking himself from his locked gaze he carefully moved close, on his knees between Prowl’s parted legs, fingers slowly still moving for a moment before he removed them. He ran his hands over Prowl’s beautiful aft, and up over his hips and over the center of his back. With one hand he gently rubbed the top side of his spike over the open valve without penetrating it, rubbing it over the outer rim, enjoying the sensation of wet heat. “Holy slag, Prowl,” Sunstreaker groaned. 

Whining quietly as Sunstreaker's fingers were removed, Prowl felt his valve clenched and quiver with need. He tensed slightly as he felt the heat of the mech's spike against him but whimpered needily as he didn't penetrate. Rocking back every so slightly, Prowl murmured desperately. "Please... Sunny... Want you inside me..."

Not wanting to deny Prowl, Sunstreaker gently nudged the head of his spike just past the valve rim. He whimpered a little at the sudden rush of heat over sensitive nodes. Grasping Prowl at his waist, Sunstreaker very slowly filled Prowl. A shiver ran up his back in response the intense sensations of simulated nodes mixing with his intense emotions that swirled around inside his spark for Prowl. He remained still for a long moment, waiting for Prowl to be ready for him to move. 

"Oh Primus!" Prowl breathed, intakes stalling as he was slowly filled by Sunstreaker's ample spike. His valve stretched and ached at the invasion, quivering about the hard length. The angle allowed for slightly deeper penetration which had Prowl's processor spinning with arousal and stimulation as the head of Sunstreaker's spike pushed against the deepest sensor nodes at the top of his valve. Panting with heady desire it was all Prowl could do not to demand that Sunstreaker frag him senseless until he screamed. Even though interfacing hard and fast was enjoyable he wanted to savour this, relish the feel of the mech his spark pulsed for buried deep inside him, plus he was more than aware of the damage that could be done if Sunstreaker was too rough at this angle. A trip to med bay for that so soon after being released would have him reformatted for certain. Biting his lower lip he gently rocked back onto the hard spike signalling for Sunstreaker to continue. Silently begging him to.

Hyper aware of his size against Prowl’s when it came interfacing this way, Sunstreaker moved very slowly at first. Last thing he wanted to do was harm Prowl. Grasping Prowl’s hips, he rolled himself in and out of that hot, snug space between Prowl’s legs, his own body trembling with unrestrained desire. Optics dark and lustful, his gaze moved over the curves of Prowl’s body, memorizing how he looked like this. The sight alone was enough to make his spike even harder. The curves of Prowl’s frame, the way he looked rocking in time with Sunstreaker’s penetrations. A secret side of Prowl only Sunstreaker had been granted access too. Primus, he was one truly fortunate mech.

Moaning lowly, Prowl could do little more than rock with Sunstreaker as he moved in and out of his valve. Each thrust forward sent a wave of pleasure rushing through him, his hard spike felt so very good inside him and it left Prowl wanting more. "Mmh yes," he murmured wantonly, "Oh please..." He moaned uncaring of how desperate or needy he sounded right at this moment. "More, Sunny, nngh please!"

Sunstreaker groaned in response and pushed both hands up over Prowl’s hips and down around his aft. He wanted to touch Prowl’s doorwings though. He paused his hips motion, and leaned forward, draping over Prowl and putting a hand down on the berth just behind to Prowl’s, while wrapping his arm around Prowl’s middle. He then resumed, rolling his hips forward and now within reach of those wings, he flicked his glossa out to swirl over the joints. 

Prowl whimpered and trembled with heated desire as Sunstreaker curled about him, pushing ever deeper into his valve. Grunting and panting with every roll of Sunstreaker's hips, Prowl's mouth parted with needy whimpers and whines of pleasure as the joints of his doorwings were molested by Sunstreaker's slick glossa. The differing sensations across his body wiped out all coherent thought. At that moment he was Sunstreaker's, claimed in body and spark, even if he wasn't quite ready to admit that about his spark.

As one writhing mass, Sunstreaker could feel all of Prowl against him. He dimmed his optics, focused on bringing Prowl to overload, but also trying to be careful with him. Treating Prowl with a reverence and care as he slid into that slick hot space, and mouthed what he could of his lovely doorwings. He spark wobbled and fluttered in his chest, desire and a much deeper emotion twisting into one overpowering sensation rolling through him. “Prowl...” he groaned, his whole body straining to keep from tipping over the edge and overloading before Prowl. 

Groaning deeply, Prowl felt his whole body tremble, oh how he wanted this and more from Sunstreaker. He felt the tell tale stirrings of overload building deep in his valve with every careful thrust. He wasn't going to last much longer. Rocking with Sunstreaker, his hands curled into the berth, his valve clamping down on that thick spike sliding in and out of him as he was pushed towards that edge. He couldn't hold on any longer. Prowl let Sunstreaker claim him and his overload wracked his body as his back arched, helm thrown back with a holler and moans of release, his face screwed up in ecstasy as he felt his strength leave him with every wave of pleasure that crashed through him.

Roaring, Sunstreaker was forced to overload as he felt Prowl’s valve clamp down over his spike. It was so intense, he trembled and contorted as it went rolling through him. Gasping as he exploded inside Prowl. He sagged after a few hard pumps, his body and Prowl’s now one mass of heat, desire and he realized something more... Something that was stirring within his spark for Prowl. Lost in the moment, he nuzzled Prowl’s back, pressing small loving kisses to his plating. 

Purring and mewling softly, Prowl sank down onto the berth spent and lay there content and secure beneath Sunstreaker's weight. He'd never felt so connected with anyone before and it scared him how deep into his spark it ran.

Hugging close to Prowl, Sunstreaker never wanted to let go of him again. This felt so right, so perfect. Their bodies pressed close, that warmth radiating inside his spark. It was so sharply focused for him, just how much he needed Prowl. He softly sighed air from intakes. “You okay?” he asked. “I wasn’t too rough?”

Prowl mumbled tiredly into his pillow, resorting instead to nodding his helm, turning it slightly to peer up at Sunstreaker with dim optics and a soft smile. "I missed you..." He admitted, it was all he could bear to admit anything else filled him with fear. Fear of the war, of not being enough, of being hurt, rejected. He wasn't ready to face any of that he was just glad Sunstreaker was here with him now.

Wrapping his arms around Prowl possessively, he relaxed against him. “I missed you so much,” he replied. “And I’m staying the night.” He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Prowl’s helm.


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling rivalry and a first fight. Well, there's a first for everything.

He stomped his way through the corridor. It was late, he'd had quite a bit of high grade and had retired to his room hoping that at the very least his berth would be warmed by his absentee brother. Not one to admit his feelings Sideswipe had become more and more sullen over the last week or so Sunstreaker had been distracted. Sideswipe had decided enough was enough. Turning into the corridor leading to the officers' suites, Sideswipe hesitated. A: he wasn't actually sure which room was Prowl's he hoped they were marked somehow and b: he totally got that Sunny wanted time with Prowl after he'd been injured, that had been slag watching him neglect himself and pine over the SIC while he was laid up. He understood that he really did but... didn't he matter too? Didn't Prowl say he understood their relationship? Wasn't he just as important? After all, he was the one who had been by Sunny's side through everything, held him when he broke down over Prowl, held him when Smokescreen hurt him all those vorns ago, fought for him, with him. By Primus enough was enough. Planting his feet outside the furthermost door from the main corridor (thankfully the rooms were marked by rank) he raised his fist and pounded on the door, not bothering to use the standard door ping. Sunny would get the idea.

Startled awake, Sunstreaker turned his head toward the pounding. Prowl was curled up against his side, getting some much-needed rest. As carefully as possible, Sunstreaker extracted himself from Prowl, though he could see by the time he was sitting on the edge of the berth, that he’d woken him. “Sorry,” he said, wincing. “Think Sides is at your door, though.” He got to his feet at the second round of pounding on the door and walked out to the front room, punching the release button. “What the frag!” Sunstreaker hissed, grabbing Sideswipe by the arm and yanking him into Prowl’s quarters, shutting the door behind him. The last thing they needed was Optimus walking by and seeing all this.

"Hi!" Sideswipe yanked himself free of his brother's grasp and sauntered into the room. "Remember me?" He asked, belligerently. His gaze caught Prowl at the entrance to his berth room and he smirked darkly. "Oh I do hope I disturbed you," he stated loudly, high grade obliterating any common sense he might have had when being glared at by the SIC with his most serious 'I am not amused face'. "I've come to reclaim the brother you stole," he glared darkly at Sunstreaker his voice a growl. "Whether he likes it or not. What's the matter Sunny? Don't like your baggage coming looking for you in the middle of the fraggin' night?" He jabbed Sunstreaker in the chest. "Maybe you should've thought about that before you made promises you couldn't keep!" He flopped on a chair waving his hand dismissively at Prowl. "Wanna be careful, Prowl. It'll be you he abandons next." His tone wasn't angry by this point just sad and resentful.

Frowning at the red mech, Prowl stepped closer. "I think you're overcharged and in need of some rest. This is neither the time nor the place for this," he stated calmly, ignoring Sideswipe's dig at his brother.  
  
Sunstreaker felt a swell of anger knotting inside his chest. Drunk or not, this was not the right time or place to be doing this. “I don’t abandon anyone,” Sunstreaker said, his voice sharp and curt with his brother. “And I don’t break promises either, you glitch.” He moved to stand in front of his brother, hands on his hips. “Showing up here, overcharged only re-enforces what a selfish aft you are sometimes! Primus forbid I have some quality time with Prowl!” He was embarrassed by his brother’s behaviour, angry that his brother would show up like this and possibly get them both in trouble, and more that any of that, he was mad at himself for not seeing what the toll of his absence was truly doing to Sideswipe before now.

"I'm a selfish aft!?" Sideswipe laughed and squared up to Sunstreaker. "You looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" He growled low, threatening. If his brother wanted a fight then a fight he would get. "Quality time means almost two weeks of you not showing up in our quarters at all? Quality time means not even taking the time to talk to me about it, tell me how long you need that you'll practically be moving in with him!" He flung his arm out, gesturing towards Prowl. "You spent a week barely recharging, worrying, fretting, neglecting yourself over him and the only reason you had enough fuel in you so you could sit by his berth every night was because I fraggin had to pour it down your throat and you dare to call me a selfish aft!?" Sideswipe snorted and shook his helm. "You're the most self-absorbed mech I know. You made his injuries all about you and what you needed, what you wanted, what you missed! Do you think it was easy for me to watch you go through that slag!? DO YOU?!" He strolled over to Prowl draping his arm over his shoulders with an arrogant smirk. "He tell you he misses you yet, Prowl?" He levelled a cold glare at his brother. "Because he used to tell me that all the time."

Prowl to his credit remained stoically silent but folded his arms across his chest, doorwings rising on his back slowly in irritation.  
  
Sunstreaker darkened his glare at Sideswipe. “Get your arm off Prowl before I remove it for you,” Sunstreaker hissed. His brother was such an aft when he wanted to be, and he’d foolishly believed that his brother would understand. Clearly, he didn’t. What he felt for Prowl was far beyond what he’d ever felt for anyone before, and he wanted time to explore that, feel his way through this new emotional territory. Now his brother was here, trying to take over and threatening to ruin things, though, as Sunstreaker glanced at Prowl he knew deep in his spark no matter how badly Sides behaved, it couldn’t shake the foundation of what he shared with Prowl.

"Sunstreaker, it's alright," Prowl replied quietly.

Sideswipe snickered softly and leant closer. "You see how he treats me now?" Smiling sadly at his brother he gave a shrug. "Time was when I fraggin meant something to you that was more than just a berth warmer," he shook his helm and curled his upper lip at his brother in disdain, remaining beside Prowl with his arm draped over him knowing full well Sunstreaker wouldn't do anything for fear of Prowl getting in the way. "I seem to remember Prowl here being quite understanding of you wanting the both of us in your life... so I guess you changed your mind and didn't tell me, huh?" He gave Prowl a sidelong look and a dark smirk. "And I bet you fraggin' love that don't you?"  
  
Balling his hands into fists, Sunstreaker narrowed his optics on his brother. “It’s not alright... Sides, I thought you understood this. I thought you got that this thing with Prowl is different and important to me.” He winced, his spark aching at the mere thought that Sideswipe wanted to wedge him and Prowl apart. “I need you both to be a part of my life, I wasn’t lying about that, you stupid glitch. I didn’t change my mind.” Sunstreaker felt suddenly trapped between a mech he’d been created with and loved from the moment they’d onlined to a mech that was stirring sensations deep in his spark he’d not even known were there before. “If you needed my attention there are less stupid ways of going about it! I have a comm. link, you know!”

"Yeah which you haven't bothered using!" Sideswipe pulled away from Prowl all his attention focused on Sunstreaker. Prowl he still had to talk to but right now he wanted this on the table right now with Sunny. "How am I supposed to know when you seemingly drop off the face of the planet?" He came to a stop in front of his brother, "mechs are starting to talk, you're never around and it's left to me to fraggin' cover your aft!" He glanced over his shoulder. "Both your sorry afts," he looked back at Sunstreaker, optics glowing brightly. "But what about me? What do I get for that? Nothing. You're not even around, Sunny. And no I'm not trying to come between you two, at least not in any way that isn't fun for all concerned, and I get it, I do, but I exist, Sunny, and I..." He trailed off shaking his helm, gritting his denta. "...I need you too..." He muttered sullenly.

Frowning slightly at the two mechs, Prowl was simultaneously concerned with the aforementioned rumours and worried that he now was becoming the wedge between the twins. It was a complication he wasn't ready to deal with, he didn't need to be butting helms with Sideswipe again so soon after returning to duty. "I think you both need time to sort this out between you... elsewhere," he added curtly, avoiding Sunstreaker's gaze. Heading to the door he palmed the release and stood to wait. "We all have duty tomorrow, please leave."  
  
Suddenly Sunstreaker felt like the insecure one, staring at Prowl with bright optics after being told to leave. He then glanced at Sideswipe, his face a mix of emotions. “Appears I’m all yours now, Sides.” He frowned at him. “Happy now?” His spark an achy mess inside his chest, he shuffled to the door, and looked at Prowl, searching for some signal that things were still okay between them.

Prowl met and held his gaze for a long moment, he didn't want Sunstreaker to leave but he also didn't want the bickering to continue in his quarters which he was under no illusion it would. "I hope you resolve the situation," Prowl spoke quietly, tersely. "And get some rest." He added a little more softly, he almost reached out to brush his fingers over his plating but held back, not wanting to make things any worse for him than it was by rubbing his affection for Sunstreaker in his brother's face. "Goodnight." He finished, releasing the door once they were both in the corridor letting it close without a second glance.

Sideswipe winced slightly. "Ouch," he glanced at Sunstreaker. "He's not keen on surprises, huh?" He looked down at the floor sheepishly. "I didn't mean to slag him off, Sunny... I just missed you and you've never been great at answering your comm..." He trailed off, looking lost and weary.  
  
Prowl was certainly the master of subtlety. Sunstreaker knew that Prowl wasn’t so much mad as he was trying to give him the space he needed to deal with Sideswipe. He glanced at his brother and vaguely frowned. “Didn’t mean to neglect you, Sides.” Sunstreaker started walking down the hallway. They walked side by side and once they were back in the corridor that led to their room, he stepped into Sideswipe’s space, bumping their shoulders. “You know I’m a thick headed idiot sometimes. I am sorry for disappearing on you.”

Sideswipe gave him a lopsided grin and bumped him back. "S'alright mech, I just could'a used some company is all," he sighed and leaned in closer to his brother resting his helm on his once they stepped into their own room. "I just really missed having you here and yeah. I was probably more than a little jealous of you being with him. All the fraggin' time." He sighed again and gently nuzzled his brother's throat murmuring against the metal. "Glad you're not mad, Sunny.  
  
Slipping arms around Sideswipe’s waist, he hugged his brother close. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like, having grown so used to Prowl’s smaller curved shape in his arms. Sideswipe felt solid and squared, and there was so much familiarity associated with him, it was comforting. “Not mad, but for the love of Primus, don’t do that again.” He soft sighed air from his intakes. “I was just so caught up in making sure I didn’t miss a moment of time with Prowl.” He gave Sideswipe a squeeze. “I really suck slag at balancing things.”

"You do," Sideswipe pressed closer, curling his arms about Sunstreaker's frame, fingers idly roaming over his plating. "You could make it up to me?" He grinned cheekily, nipping playfully at a helm fin. "And I'll promise not to barge into Prowl's quarters again, well unless he invites me there." He couldn't help but tease his brother a little, besides he was only half kidding, there was obviously something good about Prowl he was missing out on if he'd gotten his brother so obsessed.  
  
Sunstreaker half-frowned in response to Sideswipe mentioning an invite, but didn’t directly dismiss it. Instead he dimmed his optics, aware of what his brother really wanted from him and letting him touch his plating. A small part of him felt guilty, hoping that Prowl would be as understanding as he’d said he would be. But he’d never once told his brother no and vice versa. It was something understood that they did and were for one another. He ran his hands up Sideswipe’s back plating slowly. “Making it up to you how exactly?” he said, with a small smile on lips, knowing exactly what Sides wanted but wanting to hear it.

"Oh I don't know," Sideswipe sing songed, digging his fingers into sensitive seams, raking over them, knowing his brother liked it a little rough. "Was thinking maybe I could let you frag me or better yet," his optics glowed darkly at his brother as he mouthed over his jawline slowly. "You could let me frag you."

Shivering a little at his brother’s probing fingers, Sunstreaker’s gaze darkened. “Oh? Is that what you want?” he asked, feigning an innocent tone. He tightened his grip on Sideswipe, pressing their frames flush, feeling the warmth of his brother’s frame against his own. The idea of Sideswipe spiking him always made his interface hardware stir.

"That's what I want," Sideswipe breathed huskily in his audio. Part of his jealousy had been driven by the insecurity that he wasn't good enough in the berth anymore that Sunny had been forced to seek comfort elsewhere. Prowl couldn't be better than him, right? He growled lowly and dipped his helm to nip playfully at Sunstreaker's throat, glossa swirling over the wound before he bodily shoved the mech against the wall and pressed flush to his frame, nudging his legs apart with his own as he began to grind unashamedly against him. "You can't play coy with me, Sunny," he grinned, hands roaming all over his pretty frame. "I know how much you want this too." With that he claimed a fierce kiss, possessive and carnal as he pinned his brother to the wall.

Returning the kiss just as fiercely, Sunstreaker’s sensory net was lit on fire with a different type of desire. A type of need that only Sideswipe could fill him with. He grasped at Sideswipe’s shoulders, holding onto him to keep his balance. It had been so long since they’d been like this with one another it almost felt like all that pent up tension that caused their arguments since waking here needed this moment of passionate release. He broke their kiss and stared into Sideswipe’s optics. “Want you, Sides,” Sunstreaker said, his voice airy sounding.

"I know," Sideswipe smiled, nuzzling his throat before nipping at the metal. Pressing firmly against his brother using his bulk to keep him pinned to the wall, he lifted Sunstreaker's legs to curl about his waist, he had no problem supporting his weight as he rocked wantonly against him. Groping his aft, he purred lowly into Sunstreaker's audio. "You have me," slipping a hand between them Sideswipe pawed hungrily at his panel, his own spike already pushing against its housing. "Let me in, Sunny," he growled, fueled with arousal and want, it had been too long for them. His own panel slid open and his spike sprang out between them already standing proud and eager. "Missed you."

Clinging to his brother, he released his interface panel. His own spike pressed between his midriff and Sideswipe’s, and his valve practically ached for that feeling of completion only his brother could provide. It was as if their bodies were simply meant to match together like this. Equally strong, equally sized, equal in every way, even the amount of arousal and passion they could so easily evoke in one another. “Missed you, too,” Sunstreaker said, his optics darkening in colour. “Need you inside me,” he said, unable to mask the whine of need in his voice.

"Yeah can tell," Sideswipe teased, nipping at his brother's lips. Holding Sunstreaker firmly, he circled his valve dipping a finger just inside the slick heat before gripping his thighs and pushing forward, groaning as the head of his spike was engulfed in that delicious tight heat. "Mine," he purred into Sunstreaker's audio possessively, the thought of another being allowed to do this driving his need to prove himself, to be everything Sunstreaker could ever need. He pulled out a fraction then in one smooth movement, he buried his length deep inside his valve with a growl of pleasure. Holding it for a moment, he kissed his brother once more and began to thrust hard and deep into him, desperate to please him, relishing the feel of Sunstreaker wrapped around him. "Oh frag, Sunny you feel so good."

Gasping, Sunstreaker arched into his brother, legs tightly wrapped around his hips, grunting as Sideswipe laid claim to him with each hard thrust. His brother filled him, stretched his valve, spike setting off internal nodes that send waves of pleasure echoing through him. “Sides...” he moaned his brother’s name, needful and lost in his own dizzying bliss. He captured Sideswipe’s lips again, greedily stealing another searing kiss. Pulling back, he whispered against them. “Always yours.”

At the affirmation, Sideswipe whined and thrust with abandon into his brother. All that mattered was right here, right now and knowing that Sunstreaker wasn't going anywhere. Grunting as he lost himself in the heady bliss, he felt his overload rapidly approaching, he never lasted long with Sunny they both just knew where to touch what the other liked. It was why they could usually go for multiple times in one night. Curling his fingers into the wall either side of Sunstreaker's helm, Sideswipe groaned, "Sunny, ahn! M'close, frag!" He panted harshly, spike throbbing inside Sunstreaker's slick heat.  
  
Valve clenching hard around Sideswipe, Sunstreaker threw his head back against the wall, moaning as he felt the rise of an overload roaring from deep within him. His fingers grasped at Sideswipe’s shoulders with enough force to dent his plating. He’d almost forgotten how intense interfacing with his brother was. Suddenly his entire frame trembled and twisted at the same time as an overload went crashing through him. His optics flickered off as he succumbed to the sense of release and euphoria permeating his entire being.

Sideswipe roared in his release, pushed over the edge by Sunstreaker's overload. Rocking sharply into his brother, he keened trembling with release, pressing limply against him as his knees threatened to buckle. "Why do you need him, Sunny, when you'll always have me?" He whispered hesitantly, resting his helm against Sunstreaker's.

The reality of Sunstreaker’s world crashed down around him with his brother’s words. He released his leg’s hold on Sideswipe, pedes returning to the floor. Prowl... He’d have to tell him about this. That thought and knowing how it was probably going to hurt him made his spark ache. Looking into his brother’s optics, he also knew he’d never deny Sideswipe anything he wanted from him. How could he? They were bound to one another in a way that Prowl said he’d be understanding of, but this was so much to ask of him. To accept Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as they were. Thing was, no matter how close he was and would always be to Sideswipe, his brother didn’t stir his spark the way Prowl did. “Just need him.” Sunstreaker finally replied. He then dropped his gaze to the floor beside them. “He makes my spark feel all funny and good at the same time.”

"Your spark, huh?" Sideswipe muttered quietly, hands curling about Sunstreaker's waist. He sighed softly, nuzzling his brother affectionately. "I really hope he understands, Sunny..." He murmured softly. "Don't want to see you hurt again." He suddenly hugged Sunstreaker close, feeling needy and protective all at once. "If he does, SIC or not I'll beat his aft," he hesitated before adding softly, "Please don't let him come between us... I can't lose you..."  
  
Wrapping his arms around Sideswipe, he hugged him back. A frown across his face, his deep-seated fear of rejection rippled through him. He’d gotten so attached to Prowl that the idea he’d drive him away with who he was hurt in a way that felt almost crippling. Sunstreaker suddenly tightened his grasp on Sideswipe, pressing his face into his brother’s shoulder and neck. “You won’t ever lose me,” he whispered against Sideswipe’s plating. But he knew very well he might end up losing Prowl.

…

The next day felt like it had lasted forever. Sunstreaker wandered back into the base after his patrol, his spark heavy with worry. He needed to talk to Prowl. Instead of rinsing off, he veered down the corridor toward Prowl’s office. He just wanted to get this over with. Tell him what happened like he’d promised. Arriving at the door, he sucked in a deep draft of air and slowly released it from his intakes. He really didn’t want to hurt Prowl, but he also didn’t want to hide this from him. He’d made that mistake before and that had been terrible enough to deal with once Smokescreen found out without his spark being tangled up in it. He wanted to be honest, even if it hurt them both to do so. “Well, here goes possibly everything.” He pressed the buzzer and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

Prowl palmed the door release without looking up from his work. Some things never changed after all and waved Sunstreaker in. Frowning in concentration at his datapads, he glanced at Sunstreaker and smiled faintly before finishing his comm call. "Sunstreaker," he started before catching a proper look at his frame. "You haven't cleaned. Is everything alright?" His brow creased with concern. "You and Sideswipe, talked things through?"  
  
Sunstreaker nervously rubbed at his dusty chest plate. “You could say that.” He deeply frowned. “Prowl, I need to tell you something. I, ah, don’t even know how to say it without just saying it.” He paused, his spark contracting with fear inside his chest as he fought to maintain his course. To just tell the truth. “Sideswipe and I ended up ‘facing after we talked.”

Prowl stilled and stared at Sunstreaker for a long moment, before looking down at his datapads and shifting them distractedly on his desk. "I see," he replied quietly. "Thankyou for telling me," he didn't even know where to begin to process this information. He'd said he would understand, that he would try but to actually hear that they had, and it had happened so easily, his spark ached. Prowl had been cheated on before and this felt entirely similar. Even though he knew it wasn't the same, it didn't stop the flare of anger and jealousy fuelled by hurt to rush through him. Why did Sunstreaker even need him if Sideswipe was always there, needing, wanting him, giving him what Sunstreaker apparently couldn't refuse? They'd spent vorns together when in truth Prowl barely knew either of them outside of the battlefield or their pranks. How in the name of Primus could he possibly compete with that? Burying his emotions deep, refusing to let Sunstreaker see, Prowl schooled his entire being into the mech Sunstreaker had first met. "Is that all?" He asked straightforwardly, staring a hole into his datapad. "...because I still have quite a bit to do here."  
  
Grimacing, Sunstreaker stared at Prowl for a long moment, not answering. He knew him well enough now to see through that calm facade. There was no way in pit what he had just said would be that easily accepted, not after Prowl had initially asked for exclusivity. “Not buying your act.” Sunstreaker shook his head. “Prowl, I’m sorry. It just happened. I can’t say no to him. I just can’t. I wish I wasn’t such a messy package, that I could be exclusive like you want. I’m so sorry I’m not what you want.” Pain flared inside his spark. It hurt far more than he even expected it to. Yet he also knew he cared enough for Prowl, that he didn’t want to hurt him. Even if that meant living with spark ache once Prowl dumped him over this.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Prowl gritted his denta, hands tightening about his datapad as he glared at it. He didn't buy his act...saw through him? Then he wouldn't act anymore. He slammed the datapad onto his desk with enough force to shatter the screen and pushed out of his seat, glaring angrily at Sunstreaker. "You're not what I want? How dare you say that to me!" He growled, his spark pounding in his chest, all his anger and hurt bubbling just under the surface. "He obviously gives you what you need, what I can't and you tell me you're not what I want? You fragged him which logically means I'm not enough for you, so don't push your guilt onto me because I'm the one who is clearly not what you want!" Prowl rarely if ever raised his voice or lost his temper and truth be told he had a formidable bad temper but if Sunstreaker could see through him then what was the point in pretending he was fine, that it didn't hurt? His anger wanted Sunstreaker to see, wanted him to hurt just as he hurt. His spark twisted in his chest as he glared at the golden mech, the mech he'd come to... well it didn't matter really now...  
  
Sunstreaker stared with bright optics at Prowl, surprised by his unleashed anger. It made perfect sense to be angry, it was just that Sunstreaker had never seen him like that. As the shock of it wore thin, Sunstreaker felt his own flare of anger and hurt bubble inside his chest. Sunstreaker had hoped that maybe Prowl was going to be different. That he’d try and understand instead of just judging him, like everyone else always had. He balled his hands at his sides and turned his gaze to the floor. “There’s more to a relationship than fragging,” he practically growled. “Ever stop to wonder why it is I would want to be with you, despite the fact Sides ‘gives me what I need’? That maybe he can only fill some of my needs. The fact that you were the first mech that he’s ever been truly jealous of should clue you in.” Sunstreaker’s voice rose in volume with each word. “And now you’re just like everyone else. Judging me. Throwing me aside because I hurt you. Fine! I knew this was going to hurt you. I told you anyway. And do you want to know why?” Sunstreaker’s gaze lifted locking with Prowl’s. “You are the only mech to ever make my spark feel like this. The only one that ever made it flutter, made it feel like it might explode with happiness. That’s a need only you could fill. No one else. Not Sides, not anyone. Just you!” His whole frame was left trembling, his fuel tank rolling with all his own hurt and unleashed emotions.

Prowl scowled at Sunstreaker and snarled, "Don't you think I know that?! That I know there's more to a relationship than that? But go ahead enlighten me, seeing as you are the expert!" He tore his gaze away from Sunstreaker all his emotions spilling out of him in a jumbled mess. "I wasn't throwing you aside, Sunstreaker, am I not entitled to my anger, my hurt as you are yours?! Primus be damned, Jazz wasn't kidding when he said you two were complicated," he pointed an angry finger at Sunstreaker, doorwings flaring behind him. "Did you ever stop to think how much being on this side of the fence hurts? Knowing you're not enough, that you're inadequate to fulfil all the needs of the mech you lo--" he stopped himself just in time before he blurted it out, clamping his mouth shut, optics bright. Frag everything to the pits! With a frustrated snarl, heat and panic coupled with anxiety and fear rushing through him, he picked up the ruined datapad and hurled it across the room, watching it smash violently against the wall, unable to bring himself to look at Sunstreaker in fear of what he'd see. Surely he'd done and said enough now to send the mech running.  
  
Furrowing his brow, Sunstreaker stared at Prowl. Had he just heard what he thought? Did Prowl just almost say he loved him? His own swell of anger deflated a little. After Prowl threw the datapad across the room, Sunstreaker shook his head, wishing he wasn’t the complicated mess he knew he was. “You have no idea, Prowl. You aren’t the first mech to be mad at me for this. But you have to get it through your head that me and Sides' were sparked like this. And I’m not some insensitive aft that just thinks about my own hurt. I think about what this does to whomever I decide to be with, and for the most par, I lied about it. The handful who found out were so put off, they dumped my aft.” Sighing, Sunstreaker’s posture lost all its rigid shape. “Primus, for a smart mech you sure are dumb sometimes.” He chanced moving closer, walking toward Prowl’s side of the desk, but stopping arms length away. “You want to dump me, then go ahead. Do it. Look me in the optics and break my spark.” Sunstreaker then dimmed his optics. “Just know you are the only mech I’ve ever … fallen in love with.”

Not entirely sure what he was feeling, Prowl turned and looked Sunstreaker in the optic. He was fully intending on doing exactly what he said, this was too much complication, too much to ask and yet... His optics stared at Sunstreaker, shimmering bright with rampaging emotion. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. "And you have to get it through your head," he replied, his voice quiet, a stark contrast of a moment ago - he was in truth mortified he'd lost his temper like that. "That I am no drone. I feel, I feel deeply, contrary to popular opinion and this is a lot to be asked, to be understanding of," he hesitated, dropping his gaze to the floor. His optics dimmed at Sunstreaker's admittance, his spark screaming at him to grab the mech and never let go but there was too much running through his helm, too many volatile emotions. "...I need time... Can you understand that?"  
  
A veiled dumping, guised in ‘I need time’. Sunstreaker understood it, all too well. “I’ve never said you were a drone. Honestly, I was enjoying seeing more to you. But I get it.” He backed away from Prowl, knowing he’d lost. Lost far more than this fight. It took every ounce of self control not to give into the sadness his spark was now plunged into. “Take the time you need, Prowl.” His gaze lowered, unable to look him in the optics now. “I really am sorry that I hurt you. I guess I’ll go.” He took a deep breath of air and turned toward the door to leave.

Recognising the defeat on the other mech's face, Prowl wanted to make himself clear. "Sunstreaker..." He called out, hoping the mech wouldn't entirely give up.

Pausing near the door, Sunstreaker glanced over his shoulder at Prowl. “What?” He said, a deep frown etched on his face.

"... I'm not everyone else..." He spoke quietly, feeling altogether drained and at a loss, hoping Sunstreaker would understand. "You know me, know how I think and I just need to think. Trust me as you are asking me to trust you, please?"

It was an offered thin thread of hope that things weren’t completely destroyed between them, and despite his past experiences telling him not to trust this to end any differently, he knew he would cling that thin hope until Prowl yanked it away. He was a sucker when it came to Prowl and he knew it. He nodded. “Okay.” With that, he palmed the door open and left the office, making a b-line for his quarters. He just wanted to curl up on his berth and break down for a while. Primus, why was he such an idiot?

Prowl just stared at the closed door for a few moments. Hating himself. This was why he'd been alone for so long. Suddenly deflated, he sank down into his chair and turned towards his desk, burying his face into his hands with a low moan of despair. "What have I done?" 


End file.
